Blurred Lines
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: Writing the story to being in the story. One day running into a blonde Time Mistress helps make this come true but, at what cost? What lengths are reached and are you expected to go? For fandom? For love? Leonardo/OC, Raphael/Casey(gender switch) Donatello/April, Michelangelo/Renet.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to image this was how my day was going to end up. It started off normal, going to my mundane 9-5 job but, little did I know that running into a good looking blonde on the street would turn my whole world upside down.

It was part of my routine after a long day that I'd stop off at local coffee shop a block from my apartment and grab a tea or beverage to my liking. I'd then head home for an exciting night of Netflix browsing and either ordering in or cooking if I could withstand the stamina. It had become ritualistic to the point of friends forcing me to join and dating app, scared of my spinster like habits. I was just missing the cats. Of course the app was instantly deleted after the first match seemed 'too good to be true' and my debate of human trafficking came up.

Those friends tried different tactics, inviting me out to bars and parties but, my idea of a good night was staying in watching a movie and then grabbing my phone or laptop and writing. Those of course said friends thought it was a little odd for a late twenties, desperately single woman to be writing about something they seemed to think was unorthodox. Unless of course you were my readers, or the writers or stories I read. Then it was something completely normal.

I was obsessed? Obsessed seems a bit much…But, I suppose it's fitting? I love Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I've loved them since I was young and then once the cartoons got a reboot in the 2000s my love returned with feverish intent. That fever lead to me discovering a community of writers, and I started writing and creating stories as well as an outlet for some built up… Frustrations? Anyways… I had friends and lived a normal life but, everyone I suppose has their secrets and mine was that. I loved TMNT. Which, I suppose ended me up in this predicament…

Leaving the coffee shop with desired drink in my clutches I headed for my apartment to start my spinster evening of Netflix and cold pasta. The cool fall air whistled through the streets, as people hurried along attempting to find warmth from the unknowable weather of the East Coast. I flip my hood of my sweat shirt up over my beanie, tucking my hand not holding my latte in the front pouch as I walk keeping a firm grasp on the strap of my bag.

The jerk of someone nudging my shoulder in passing makes me stop, turning a look over my shoulder as I notice stature of a woman in a long coat. She smiles kindly, her beautiful features making her face bright under the neon glow of the convenience store we're blocking. With a furrowed brow I returning the gesture before heading back the way I was going, not exactly used to New Yorkers being so friendly.

"Wait…" I hear her call out as her hand falls on arm her grasp strong around my sweatshirt. I stop to her hold, looking at her hand around my forearm and up into her crystal blue eyes. Her face is flushed from the cold and hair, a seemingly golden blonde pushed back from a cap over her head that's covered from the hood of the oversized jacket that's buttoned up to her chin.

"Do I know you?" I ask, stepping back from as she keeps a firm grasp. I can feel panic raise in my chest. I don't recognize her face looking at her more closely. I'm trying to remember if I had dated her before, maybe in high school but I can't remember dating someone this beautiful or tall. Not even for a one night stand, I wouldn't have been that lucky.

"I hope so." She chuckles. "I'm Renet."

"OK. Nice to meet you?" I say in question as she sighs, shaking her head.

"No, I'm Renet. Ya know, Renet, Renet…" She says a little slower. She realizes I'm not understanding from my continued look of confusion and near terror covering my face from her firm grip, my eyes dart from her face to my arm. She lets go noticing catching on to my discomfort. My fight or flight kicks in, I almost want to take off running down the street but curiosity has the better of me.

She starts to open her jacket and the cobalt blue of her suit becomes visible. Orbs of minerals bouncing off glimmering spectrums of rainbows reflecting in the lights of the city as my shocked expression is mirrored back at me. I take a step back from her as I look up to her face. She smiles, taking my hand again.

"Yes, I knew you'd know it was me!" She said pulling me down a close alleyway as I let my mind catch up with what was happening. "Wait, wait!" I say, pulling my hand from her as she stops and looks back at me.

"We don't have time for this." She sighs, pulling hood down and reviling her intricate helmet. My eyes widen again as I shake my head. There has to be an explanation for all of this. Cosplay… She's obviously a cosplayer and one of my friends is trolling me.

"So, you made a costume. It's pretty badass actually. Who put you up to this? Kevin?" I say with a shrug, trying to act as nonchalant as I could. Inside I was screaming, this couldn't be real. It had to be fake but, it looked so accurate and real. The orbs and the way they glowed in the light, looking other worldly made my heart race and mind scream at me that this couldn't be happening.

"What?" She asks unbuttoning the jacket reviling her in her whole suit. It was the perfect blue, like a fresh coat of royal blue paint on her tall body. Tall shiny blue boots went up her long legs, to her thighs as her long cape cascaded down her back. She looked like something out of a comic book… Well… Definitely didn't look like any cosplay I've ever seen and if it was she deserved a fuckin' medal.

"Y-You're not cosplaying are you…?" I say slowly as she still looks at me confused. She swirls her hand in the air, a large metal staff appears in her grasp with a matching blue orb glowing on the end. It's nearly as tall as she is as she places it to the ground beside her, leaning her body on it.

"What does that mean?" She ask. "Is that like your universe slang for lying? Because no, I'm not lying. I'm Renet." She says with a shrug as I feel myself get light headed. "Oh no…" She says, grabbing my body into hers. "Don't faint." She says with a grimace… "Uhh… April warned me you might faint…" She sighed as her face blurred and I could feel everything get heavy around me and turn to black.

"Maggie…" I heard the whispers like I was under water slowly coming to the surface. "Maggie." Again a little closer as I felt my head pounding, like I stood up too fast as I opened my eyes to the same beautiful face and blue eyes of Renet, kneeling next to me as I laid down on… My couch? I sat up, slowly looking around my figures placed in my book shelf with my comics and movies. She goes over to them taking Michelangelo and runs her fingers over his bandana.

"I knew it! I knew you were the right one!" She said hugging the Michelangelo figure to her chest. "They're going to be so excited!" She sighed, pleased with herself as I took out a large duffle bag looking around my room. I shake my head to all of this absurdity for a moment, trying to figure out what in God's name was I doing.

"What in the actual fuck is going on right now?" I ask. She stops, her eyes wide from my sudden outburst putting two of my figures down she had been playing with.

"You need to pack some things, we need to go." She said with a simple tone and a shrug.

"Yeah, go where Renet?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "Who even are you? Why am I trusting you so easily? This… This is so fucked up! I-I don't even know if you're real or, I mean… What the fuck!?" I say, sitting on the edge of my bed, my hands going to my face as my mind tries to comprehend what's happening. Renet's face falls to my outburst, the figures going back into place before gliding her hands over Mikey's bandana once more.

"They're in trouble." She says softly, looking towards the rest of the figures on my bookshelf. I look up at her to her soften tone, her gaze solely on the four turtles as she speaks. "They needed someone's help that knew what they might be up against, knew more information about what's to come. This is what I could think of… I couldn't do anything to…" Her blue eyes turned the color of ice as they returned to mine. Tears welling inside them and down the apples of her rosy her cheeks. "I watched every scenario and in all of them they…" She stopped, her chin quivering as she looked back to the brothers reimagined in plastic before wiping her face. "It was awful…" She said softy. Well… This was unexpected… I couldn't think of more to do than walk over to her as she looks up at me, her once milky complexion now blotchy with tears and redness. I wrap my arms around her shoulders as she hugs me back. "You're the only one that can save them." She breaths into my hair as I sigh, shaking my head at this backwards fairytale.

"It doesn't make any sense. How am I going to save them?" I ask, pulling back from her as she shrugs.

"I don't know, it's just what I've seen…" She sighs wiping her tears from her cheeks as I nod. "You still don't trust me?" She asks as I shrug, unsure of really anything anymore.

"I don't exactly know what to think." I say looking back at the turtles. Their weapons dawned and colors on in frozen figures on my book shelf.

"Pack some things and meet me in the alleyway outside. Please do not take long, if you're not there within ten minutes then… I know you're not coming." She says dishearteningly looking back at the turtle figures. "But, for their sake, please don't take too long." She said looking back to me. She twists her scepter in her gasps as the orb atop it glows a vibrant blue and she's gone. I just stared for a moment, eyes wide at the empty space she had left. If that wasn't resonating proof that this was real or, I was in a coma dream than… I had finally lost it and I might was well lean into it.

I started packing throwing whatever I could into the duffle bag from my drawers and closet. I grabbed my phone, charger, laptop, glasses and some other personal items from my bathroom rushing through my apartment like a mad woman. I looked at the full bag on my bed giving my room a once over, feeling like I was missing a million things as my heart thudded like jackhammer in my chest. What was I doing? My eyes scanned over to my little corner of geek obsession. The panic I felt calmed slightly, if this was for them, if this was real or even a coma induced dream I would do it for them. Gathering the bag I left before I could talk myself out of it, I didn't bother to look at my apartment just walking out the door locking it and heading towards the back exit of my apartment complex and down the stairs.

Stepping into the alleyway adjacent to my building the only light illuminating it was a yellow florescent glow buzzing and flickering overhead from age. I felt the panic rise not seeing the tall Time Mistress waiting for me as she said she would. Had I taken too long? Maybe she meant another alley? It felt like only seconds to fill my bag and come down here but maybe it was longer?

"Took you long enough." She said as I jumped to her emerging from the darkness, pushing herself from the side of the building. Keeping a hand over my chest feeling it pulse under my palm from the scare I gave her a hard look as she walked to me with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't turn your back on them." She said, twirling her scepter as the orb atop shone bright blue. The alleyway awoke with colors making me squint and take a step back as time and space opened before us.

"So… What now?" I ask with a grimace as Renet's smile only widens.

"We head to New York… Well, their New York." She says as I nod slowly hiking my bag higher over my shoulder. "You've never traveled through dimensions before, I'm guessing?" She asked, looking at my wide eyed expression.

"No Renet, I've never dimensionally traveled before. Always been on my to-do list though." I say sarcastically, speaking over the wind as she smiles missing the jab of my tone.

"Oh good." She says, twirling her staff again as the orb change a brilliant white. The wind from the hole in front of us, the void of space and time picked up, wiping my hair and debris from the alleyway around us. Renet stepped forward, looking back at me for confirmation that I was to follow. I hesitantly step beside her, looking as cans and trash fall into the swirling void before us. She smiles, grabbing onto my shaking hand with a kind smile. "Don't worry, it's like…It's like jumping into a pool." She shrugs, yelling over the wind as I look over at her.

"Have you ever jumped into a pool?" I ask, eyeing the depths of colors and textures swirling into nothingness in front of me as Renet grimaces, shaking her head. "Yeah, it's not like this." I say as I grip her hand tighter. I had nothing to stabilize myself with but her, my pillar of uncertainty that was Renet. Who better to send on this type of mission than her?

"Should I count?" She asks as I sighs, shaking my head.

"No, let's just…" Before I can finish she tugs me into the worm hole she created and we're falling. My throat burning from a scream I couldn't hear, as my hair and clothing ripple from wind I couldn't feel. There was nothing, it was void of everything but, colors and Renet. She was falling gracefully with her staff in grasp, keeping her eyes ahead with a focused look on her beautiful face. I calmed myself as best I could trying to take a que from her badassery putting my hands on anything to hold for leverage but, the colors fell through my fingers like sand.

It felt like we fell forever when I finally felt Renet tugging me to her body. She pointed ahead as another worm hole opens at our feet, coming faster and faster as we fall to it. I feel my stomach go to my throat like the sensation in a dream when you take a step off a cliff.

My body tumbles and rolls against hard concrete cushioned only by my black hoodie, jeans and a t-shirt. My bag is thrown from my shoulder as I finally slowed and land on my stomach, hands covering my face from the impact. Groaning from the soreness already settling into my limbs I feel a hand on my shoulder. Pushing my long brunette hair back from my face I checking my lips and cheeks for cuts hearing ringing in my ears start to settle and the white dots circling my vision fade. The feeling of nausea settles as I start to get a better look at my surroundings.

"We're here." I hear Renet's overly cheerful voice say from behind me, landing annoyingly perfectly on her feet. I'm realizing now that the hand placed gently on my sore shoulder is not hers.

Hesitantly I look up at meeting beautiful emerald eyes, concerned and soft looking into mine. A dusting of orange and brown freckles over the bridge of her upturned nose and cheeks as her face breaks into a slow, kind smile.

"That first steps a doosey." She jokes, breaking me out of my gawking stare as I look down, blush reddening my cheeks. I attempt to push myself from the floor, sitting back and checking my body over for any more damage. Everything seems intact, my black jeans over the knees are ripped with bloody scuffs from the fall but, other than that I'm fine. "Are you OK?" She asks kindly as I nod. She looks over her shoulder, shaking her head before returning her attention back to me. "Can you stand?" She asks as I nod again.

"I can… I just um, need a minuet…" Taking a slow breath I look above at the towering ceiling, curved with bricks and intricate tiles that you don't see anymore in modern New York. It was an old underground subway station hidden away by layers or newer stations built around or over top. Darting my eyes straight back to my knees I shut tight. This isn't happening… I wrap my arms under my legs and tugging them closer to my chest to rest my forehead down to calm myself for a moment. My breathing coming in short bursts as the panic starts to settle in my chest. It feels like it's tightening as I grasp my shirt in my fist, taking slow steady breaths as I shake my head. The rumbling overhead of the alive city makes my heart ache in my chest. The mantra of this not being real, it's a dream repeating over and over in my head was fading as the realer it all becoming. The hand on my back, the eyes bright green, kind eyes and arching brick ceiling of ancient New York subway ruins was all too real.

Renet had landed us right in the middle of it of all… Smack dab in their space, their home, their sanctum. A place where no intruders were meant to be or go. Where they were free to be themselves and not be scrutinized. I was in the lair. No dipping my foot in, no let's meet in a mutual location at April's or an alleyway or a roof top… I was thrown right in. My breath came in shuttered bursts as I chance opening my eyes looking at my knees, releasing the death grip around my legs.

"I'm in their lair." I say softly, my voice breaking as I feel her hand at my back starting to rub a slow circle. Knowing April was kind wasn't hard to decipher but, knowing she was this kind, to a stranger no less was heartwarming. I felt tears well in my eyes, thankful that I had her to hold my hand through this in a sense as I let everything sink in.

"You are." She says, her head tilting down to get a glimpse of me. I feel my face heat at my position on the cement floor, in the entry of their lair just having a mental break down. I must look completely sane. I take another slow breath, lifting my eyes to meet hers and I can't get over their beauty. Green like an emerald shinning under a light for inspection, they were truly mesmerizing.

"You're April O'Neil." I say in a breath, letting the name come out slowly furrowing my brow as it rolls off my tongue. She smiles and it's like her face opens up, becomes alive. Her eyes brighten and her skin turns a beautiful pink. My heart catches in my throat as she nods her head.

"I-I am…" She says, the surprise in her voice is almost comical and like relief after having Renet just know everything. "You're Maggie?" She asks as I nod. "It's nice to finally meet you." She says as I shake my head. "We've heard a little about you."

"You too…" I say, looking shyly down at my tone jeans. "…you honestly have no idea…" Feeling a laugh bubble in my chest. "You're April O'Neil." I say, looking back to her as she looks at me with a furrowed expression nodding her head. Of course she's not going to understand the excitement building. I'm meeting April fuckin' O'Neil. Not a woman playing her character in a movie. The, actual, real woman herself. I snort at laugh, placing my head in my hands. "This is unreal…" I sigh.

"Renet…" April calls as I hear her heeled boots make their way over to me.

"I think we should have met maybe at your place and eased her in." She says softly as I look at her.

"Ya think?" I grumble into my hands shaking my head as I brush my hair back with both hands and laying back to the concrete floor. I need to let this all sink in for a moment. I press the heels of my palms hard into my eyes socks until I see spots, trying to wrap my head around all of this. My leg shakes, my Converse covered foot bouncing up and down on the concrete as April and Renet stand next to me, I'm sure taking in my bizarre behavior.

"Is she OK?" His voice is soft and curious, my breathing catches in my throat and my body stops it's anxious shaking instantly. I slowly sit up moving my hands from over my eyes looking towards the kind voice. Hazel eyes wrapped in violet meet mine as I crane my neck to take in his whole body.

"I think we still need a couple minuets..." April says over her shoulder at him as he nods his head. I get up onto shaky feet as April puts her arms out to catch me but, I'm able to stand steadily since landing. His hazel eyes watch me carefully as I make my way towards him. I stop a couple feet in front of him and feel my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"This is so…" I can't talk, my mouth dropped open in shock as I take him in. His large stature and just, him… It's really him. The depths my brain attempting to process a seven foot large turtle with tech gear strapped to his arms, goggles on his head being stared at with kind eyes wrapped in purple is unimaginable. His eyes dart from mine to April's as I look back at her and back at him. My eyes catch his shell and the stark color of bright orange peering out from behind him. I tilt my head past him as I'm met with a large smile and bright blue eyes. A slow smile spreads over my face as Michelangelo's grows larger. "This is so crazy… Oh man." I say, turning back from the turtles and to April's kind face wrapping my arms around my torso. She walks up to me placing her hands on my shoulders. She gives me a smile as I feel my breath coming in short gasps again.

"Just breathe slowly." She said kindly as I nodded, taking a slow breath in and then out through my mouth. "Good. They're not as intimidating as they look." She said softly as I nodded.

"I know." I said and then rolled my eyes. "Maybe I don't know." I said looking over my shoulder at Donatello and now Michelangelo next to his older brother, his arm resting on Donnie's shoulder. Mikey waves at me as I smirk, looking back at April as I shake my head. "What the fuck is happening?" I ask, looking from April to Renet as she finally walks over to me and puts her hands on the side of my face.

"You promised you'd help." She said as I glared at her.

"I'm not backing down Renet." I said tugging away from her grasp. "I'm just freaking out, there's a difference." I say with a sigh. I turn back to Donnie and Mikey as I notice Raphael and Leonardo making their way over to the crazy girl in their lair. OK, now is it cool if I lose my shit?

They all stand in a line, their weapons in their holds at belts and straps. Their colors over their eyes and statures as intimidating as you could think… They're size is beyond anything I could have imaged. Thinking of it for so long in your head and then seeing it, in the flesh... It's unimaginable. I look them over one by one, my hands going over my mouth to cover my slack jawed expression.

Raphael, his large body standing with his legs shoulder width apart taking up most of the area as he stood next to his brothers. His body language screamed 'don't fuck with me, or my brothers' and I took the message loud and clear. His sais rested in the leather belt, worn with age at his waist and pants that made his waist look smaller than his immense top half, chest, arms and shell. His bandana over his eyes was torn and much like his brothers he had scaring along his face and arms. His eyes were serious as they met mine and green, lighter than the complexation of his skin. He nodded his head to me as our eyes met, a gesture of 'sup' and being aware of my presence, but nothing more.

Michelangelo stood shorter than Raphael and Donatello, with a large smile on his adorable face. Nunchaku dangling around a cloth belt he had around his waist. He had basketball type shorts on with sew on patches along the side of comic book logos and symbols that were worn and scratched up from fights and sparring. Finally my eyes meet his bright happy blue eyes and he gave me a wink. I smirked, holding back a chuckle for the first time it felt like since being there.

Leonardo… My eyes darted down almost immediately when they landed on him. My heart leaped into my throat and it was hard to swallow the lump as I looked back to his body slowly crawling over it. His twin katana crossed behind his head the handles threaded with a matching blue fabric as his mask. The shape of shell just peering out, barely visible past his arms that were crossed over his beautiful chest. The texture and color of his plastron leading down to a pair of pants with two belts sitting at his hips. I let my eyes fall back to the floor looking at my converse covered feet. Ironically enough blue, matching the color of his mask that my eyes looked back to next as his eyes moved slowly up and down my body before meeting my gaze. The lump in my throat returned as my heart rammed harder in my chest.

"Maggie." Renet said, putting her hand on my shoulder as I looked up at her. I pressed my lips together tightly, nerves electrifying my entire body as she walked over to the turtles, Michelangelo putting his arm around her small waist. "These are the guys. I'd introduce you but, I kinda have a feeling you already know who's who." She chuckled.

"That's what we'd like to discuss." April said kindly as Renet nodded.

"I wouldn't mind that either actually. I would like to know why I'm here and…"

"You didn't tell her why she's here?" Donnie asked looking to Renet as she shrugged.

"I said you guys were in trouble? We didn't have enough time too really chat about it." She said with a roll of her eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's very vague Renet." He said with a shake of his head.

"I would like to know how she thinks she knows so much about us?" His voice caught my attention like a strike of thunder in a quiet night sky. It was dark, demanding and as stern as the look on his face as his eyes met mine. My body erupted in goosebumps attempting to keep his gaze before looking back down at my shoes. I could feel my heart beat racing as panic started to set in. This was another 'dimension'. Maybe these weren't 'my' turtles. Maybe these weren't the happy go lucky 'good guys' I've always loved. They're Ninjas, they've always been Ninjas, but… They've also killed. In this universe they've killed… I realized in my gawking I never answered the leaders question and his stern expression is now changed to annoyance. I take a slow shuttered breath, my eyes looking back down to my shoes. Great…

"I already explained 'how'." Renet said with a roll of her eyes and annoyance in her voice. I arched a brow to her tone meeting her gaze. April places a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe take it a little easy?" April asks him with a sour expression to his tone.

"It doesn't make any sense." He says simply as I nod.

"I agree…" I shrug as he looks back to me.

"We already know all too well the possibility of multiverses and other dimensions." Donnie said, turning to the eldest as he opened an image with his tablet as two earth holograms appeared. He walked over to me as I looked at him, smiling a little as he eyed me before standing next to me. "This is your earth Maggie." He said opening the first earth and then slid it to the side, as another came into view. "This is ours." He said as I nodded.

"Yeah great Don…" I say shaking my head. "But, to Leo's point I'm not understanding where I come into this equation to 'help'." I say turning to look at Renet as she looks at me with a wide proud smile over her beautiful face. She turns to Leo with her arms crossed.

"Told ya so." She says as my brow furrows further in confusion to their exchange. What the hell was I missing?

"What?" I say turning back to look at the turtles as they all look at me with shocked, confused expression. Except Leo, his glare is even and deadly. My heart leaps to my throat as I take a step back from him.

"What's my name?" He asked stepping up to me, his strides quick cutting the distances between us before I could move back one step to his three. His blue eyes boring into mine as step back again, looking at April for help. Donnie places a hand on his brother's shoulder as Leonardo's stature calms.

"L-Leo… Leonardo." I say fear clear in my tone. It slowly as it dawns on me where his anger is coming from. "Oh…You haven't introduced me to them yet…" I say looking at Renet as she continues to smile as April gives a grimacing one.

"It's all just a bit unnerving." April shrugs as she puts a hand on Leo's shoulder to sooth him. He calms, taking a step back from me and returning to his tall armed crossed stature. Still intimidating as hell.

"Of course it is." I say, swallowing my nerves. "You don't know me, I come into your home... I mean this is a place where you guys can be yourselves and I just drop in. You don't know me, you guys have protected this place your entire lives…" I shrug, looking at all the turtles as Mikey nods with a look of approval on his face nudging his shoulder with Raph's. Raphael pushes his little brother away, still eyeing me carefully taking a cue from his older brother. A stick taps him in the arm and he looks back before moving out of the way as a large brown rat steps between him and Michelangelo.

"This is our special guest?" He asked as he walks to me, leaning heavily on his stick as Leonardo sighs, going over to the elderly rat.

"I asked you to stay in your room until we were done Father." He said softly as Splinter snorted in derision.

"And I chose to ignore you Leonardo." He said simply as he walked up to me. I smile a little to his snarky tone as he looked me over. Black beady eyes meeting mine as he lifted his stick to my chin. "Margret." He said as I nodded. If this was my chance to redeem myself with the brother's it was now in respect for their father. I swallowed any nerves that lingered taking a deep breath in and slow letting the lingering incense from his robe fill my senses.

"Hello Master Splinter, or do you prefer Hamoto Yoshi?" I ask kindly as a smile slowly went to the old rat's face.

"It has been a long while since someone has called me by that name my dear but, you may call me Splinter." He said bowing his head. I gave a bow back as Leonardo eyed me again, more confusion covering his face as I tried my best to keep my eyes from his. "Come. Leonardo, put on some tea for our guest." He said taking my hand in his paw. Leonardo eyed the both of us. His expression was harder to read than before. Michelangelo joined us as we talked to the kitchen. I got a better glance of the entirety of the lair from where we stood. The entry of the lair, where Renet had dropped us was a large cement platform. Two sets of stairs with metal banisters lead down to the lair itself, large open space. Off to the left was a kitchen, small and makeshift that April must have brought them old appliances and Donnie must have fixed over the years. After the kitchen was a large put together sectional that took up most of the floor of the living area and a wall of TVs. It was huge and made to look like an at home cinema. Off from that to the right was a large gutted out subway cart with tools and spare parts littered outside of it. I was only to assume that that was Donnie's lab. Four alcoves that lead to dark hallways circled the outskirts of the lair, one behind Donnie's lab, one to the left and right of the living area and one to the right of the kitchen just at the bottom of the stairs. I guess I was to find out later what was down those…

"You've traveled very far to see us Miss Margret." Splinter asked, bringing me back to my scan of the area, still not believing where I was or what the hell I was doing. The others came to the table as well to sit, April sitting beside me as the brother's stood. Raphael and Leonardo standing directly behind their father, eyes held tight on me as I glanced up at them. Raph's eyes darted to mine for a moment and tilted his head to the side, arms relaxing from over his chest to at his side reminding me that his sais are close by if needed. I took a slow breath, putting my attention back to Splinter.

"Wasn't that far." Renet shrugged as I looked over at her.

"Do you know all of our names?" Mikey asked as I smiled.

"Yeah Mikey I do." I said as he smiled nodding his head.

"Awesome." He said as Leo and Raph looked at with him disapproving looks.

"I wanna know what exactly it is she's gonna do ta help?" Raph finally spoke as Splinter looked over at him as he shrugged. "It's true Master, she's just a girl. Do ya have any fightin' background?"

"One does not need to fight to be helpful Raphael." Splinter said as I grimaced.

"I was trained in MMA." I shrugged.

"Oh sick, like Rhonda Rousey?" Mikey asked. "You know her right? She's this bad ass chick…"

"I know who she is…"

"You've trained in Mixed Marital Arts." Leonardo asked, unbelieving in his tone as I looked up at him.  
"Yes." I say simply.

"Really?" He asked again as I narrowed my eyes now, feeling a little annoyed at his cockiness.

"Want me to show you?" I asked as he smirked a little.

"That would be interesting, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said as Raphael chuckled beside him. I glared at the both of them as Splinter scolded them in Japanese. They both straightened their stances and smiles dropped quickly.

"Please, ignore my sons' behavior." He said, his kind eyes on mine. "They seem to forget that you are a guest in our home and are here to _help_. What did you favor in training?" He asked, his eyes excited. I smiled, remembering my days of training with my friends a couple years back.

"Judo actually. I was better at that and practiced more than with any other forms." I said, my eyes flickering to Leo's as he kept his face straight.

"Good with take downs." April mused, looking at Donnie who nodded.

"We could always have a training session…" Donnie said as Splinter smiled.

"In time Donatello, let the girl breath first." He said as Donnie nodded. "Does your family know of your travels?" He asked as my face fell a little, looking over at Renet.

"Oh…" She said as everyone looked over at her.

"What 'oh'." Raph said as her face reddened with her pale completion.

"Well… We didn't really have a lot of time… And…"

"Its fine Renet." I smile sadly. "I uh, don't have much family." I shrug. "My um… My mom died when I was fourteen and my dad walked out on us during her chemo, couldn't take her illness so… I've been on my own since. My aunt would stop in here and there but…" I shrugged. "Yeah, just me." I say looking up at Splinter, my eyes glossed over as he patted my hand gently. "I have really amazing friend's though… My um, coach actually. He's great and his husband. They're like my Surrogate dad's so." I shrug. "But, yeah. They'll probably be worried." I say looking back to my bag that laid where it fell on the ground. "I'm not going to get reception here am I?" I ask looking at Donnie. He shakes his head as I nod. "Great…"

"Well, I'm sure once this is dealt with everything can return to normal." Splinter said. "Donatello, why don't you tell her why she is here?" He asked as Donnie nodded, pulling up another hologram as Leonardo placed tea on the table for his father. Splinter poured some for me and then himself. I let the scent of the calming lavender and mint enter my senses before taking a slow sip. "This is a new organization we saw that was sitting outside of a gang that's well known in New York called…"

"The Foot." I finish for him as he looks at me.

"…Right." He says looking over at April as he flicks to another picture. "We found this van outside and we're unsure of what…"

"Earth Protection Force." I say looking at the symbol and remembering it from the cartoons. I look up at everyone with confused expression. "Bishop?" I ask, looking to April as she shakes her head. "Oh no…"

"What oh no?" Raph says, coming over to the table as I grimace with a shrug.

"I mean… I don't know this is tricky. Shredder is dead? Alive?" I ask looking at everyone as Leonardo's eyes narrow.

"The Shredder is dead in your universe?" His voice is low and dark as a shiver crawls slowly up my spine. I shake my head.

"It's multiverse…" I say as Mikey sits up.

"Oh! Like in Comics."

"Exactly. OK… Ugh, this is so fu-" I look at Splinter and bite my bottom lip with a smile. "Weird." I correct. "So, in my universe… You guys are… Um heroes, like movie, cartoon, comics, the whole nine right? So, there are different mulitverses of your lives that get played out in those different forms of media." I say as Raphael looks at me as though I'm a lunatic that just got loose from an asylum. Leonardo… His expression is flat and unmoving. Donnie is musing and curious and Mikey is just plain excited. I put my hand to face giving it a hard rub before I continue. "This is not going to work." I grumble.

"It is!" Renet says as she gets up from her seat and goes back up the stair case. I watch as she rummages through my bag that was dropped and holds up a figure. "See! This." She says, coming back down and places a figure of Mikey on the table. I look at it and then her as my face reddens even more.

"Why did you… When did you take that?" I ask looking down at Mikey's face and then over at real Mikey's face. I'm going to have a stroke.

"When you were taking forever in the bathroom." She shrugged as I groaned, covering my face with both hands.

"I'm dead. I've died in some fluke accident and this is my hell. I'm in actual hell." I say as I place my head on the table.

"Stop being so dramatic." Renet said as Mikey took the figure off the table. I raised my head to meet watch him. His eyes wide and bright as they looked over the figure slowly, his fingers slowly gliding over the fabric of the bandana.

"Whoa…" He said taking a slow breath in and out. "Dudes… I know Renet can be a little flighty and ya know… Renet but, I think this is the real deal." He said as Renet furrowed her brow.

"Hey!"

"Sorry babe, but I mean…" Mikey said, looking to his brother's for help.

"You have a reputation of not exactly…" Donnie started.

"You've been wrong a lot Renet. I mean, you've sent them to the Jurassic period before." I say as they all look at me. Renet smiles and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"See! I told you she was the one!"

"Wait... " Raphael finally speaks taking the figure from Mikey. "You're tellin us that people have been buyin into our lives with all this bullshit thinkin we're heroes in your universe yet we get screamed at like fuckin freaks here? How the hell is that fair?"

"It's a paradox of universes Raph." Donnie said, taking the figure now and looking it over. "There's an infinite number out there with an infinite number of possibilities. We can't predict all of them." He shrugs, placing the figure back on the table.

"So, the questions now is what is this Earth Protection Force and what is their involvement with the Foot?" Leonardo ask, leaning against the table. His knuckles pressing against the wood as his eyes lower to mine. I watch the flex and movement of his forearms as my eyes move slowly up to his eyes. My breath shutters as I try and calm myself, not trying to make it so obvious that I could self combust at any one moment from complete fangirling. This was important. More important than his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back into mine. I took a slow breath, looking back down at the old table clenching my hands into tight fists until my knuckles turned white. "If the Shredder is alive then, most likely it's a plan on finding you." I say looking up at him and then the others. "He wants you dead, but… Obviously now it's become a little more sinister and…" I sigh shaking my head. "The Earth Protection Force is like Men in Black."

"Men in Black?" Donnie asks as I nod my head.

"Like Aliens.…They look for aliens." I shrug. As Donnie's eyes furrow in confused before widen in understanding.

"Oh…Oh no." He says as I nod.

"What?" Raph says as Splinter sighs, shaking his head.

"Saki has gone to unthinkable lengths before but this…" He said, getting from the table as I felt tears start to well in my eyes. Leonardo stood back from the table, looking at Donnie as the genius has little to say. I look over at April as her hand wraps itself around Donnie's arm, her hand cupping around his cheek as she coxes his eyes to look at her.

"It'll be OK." She says softly as he nods his head.

"It will." Renet reassures them. "We have Maggie." She says as I snort a laugh, shaking my head. Everyone looks at me as I shrug.

"I mean, that's never been said before… And hearing it out loud sounds fucked." I say honestly as Raphael chuckles a little. "But…" I say looking at everyone slowly, my eyes landing on Leonardo's, making sure that the leader heard me, that he knew I meant this and I wasn't about to back down. "I'm here to stay. I'm going to do whatever I can in any way I can. Regardless of my fighting ability or not, I'm with you guys till the end because I'll be damned if I'm pulled here to help you and I didn't do everything I could. It's probably going to sound absolutely ridiculous and obscured coming from a complete stranger but, I love you guys. All of you and I honestly would do anything for you." I say with a shrug as look them all in the eyes slowly. I feel tears steam down my cheeks as I shake my head, wiping them away quickly as Mikey comes to my side, putting his arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks Mags." He says softly as I smile, putting my arms around his strong shoulders taking in the smell of him. Garlic and orange soda at first but, then musk and layers of incense just lingering against his skin. I take a breath of him as we pull away, still unnerving to think not twenty-four hours ago I was sitting at an office desk. "Now that the boring part is over, tour!" He said, tugging me to his side as I chuckled a little looking towards the others as April shrugged.

"Meet Mikey, he's a bit much." Donnie said as he followed us.

"Awe, D you love it." He said putting his arm around my waist as he walked us into a large open space with a sectional couch that seemed to be made up of five different couches put together. The wall covered in large flat screen TVs. Mikey reached down for a remote and turned it one as they became one.

"Whoa…" I said as Donnie smirked, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

"Donnie's greatest accomplishment." Mikey sighed happily as Donnie shook his head.

"Not even remotely close Mikey. To you maybe." He said as I looked at him.

"I'm sure the there's more in Donnie's lab that he can say is better than your rotting brain Mike." I chuckle as Donnie looks at me with a furrowed brow.

"My la… It's going to take time getting used to you knowing things about us…" He said, as Mikey walked up to the other end of the large space.

"Speaking of!" Mikey said as we came to the gutted out subway car. "Donnie's lab."

"Which we are not allowed in anymore, because last time we got electrocuted." Donnie said, closing his door. I snorted a laugh as Mikey pouted.

"That was like years ago dude." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides you don't wanna show off all your cool nerd stuff to Mags?" He said mussing around my hair as I ducked out of the way of his large hand.

"I think another time when there isn't room for workplace injury." I say as Donnie chuckles.

"Anyways…" Mikey says ignoring us as we all walk together down a long alcove. "Bedroom de-la Michelangelo." He said, opening a door to a large opened room with an old drum set off in the corner, some weights, various nunchuka, and comic books piled and long boxes. I nod my head, leaning against the doorframe as Renet comes to the group, wrapping her arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"Showing off your rad space." She says with a smile as his reddens under his green complexation. Donnie rolls his eyes, nodding his head down the alcove to another room.

"Mine. Raph's is down a little further. Leo's is on the other side with Splinter's." He says with a shrug. "Nothing to write home about." He says, nodding his head back to the main room. "So, you care about us?" He asks as we walk back, Mikey and Renet sitting on his bed in conversation.

"Well, I've known you my whole life… Well, a version of you and to be honest this version isn't far from that version. I mean, that's Mikey." I say thumbing behind me. "Goofy ball, happy-go-lucky guy. Smart and witty with a good heart, that's you…" I said as I meet his eyes and notice his face reddens. "Stern and family first is Leo, angry and family first is Raph." I chuckle as Donnie gives a small one.

"You're not far off…" He shrugs.

"I know there's more than that. There's more than that to everyone." I shrug. "Regardless, I'm here and I want to help." I shrug as Donnie looks at me for a moment. I can tell he's calculating.

"Well, whatever it is I'm glad you're here and decided to help us." He shrugged as I nodded. April walks over to us, sliding her head around Donnie's waist as she looks up at him with a smile.

"Enjoy the tour?" She asks, looking back to me as I nod, wrapping my arms around myself to their intimacy, almost feeling as though I'm intruding on it. It was so soft yet, personal at the same time.

"Yeah, this place is huge." I say as Donnie smirks.

"You haven't even seen the Dojo yet." He says, nodding his head behind me as I turn towards another alcove with a glowing light welcoming at the mouth of it.

"Oh, wow…" I say with a yawn, as I cover my mouth.

"It's been a long day I think we should call it a night." April says as I furrowed my brow looking at her.

"Oh… Yeah, how is that supposed to work?" I ask looking around. "I can easily crash on the couch if…"

"No…" April chuckles. "I'm not leaving you with a house filled with boys." She chuckled. "You'll come stay with me and Casey, we have an extra bedroom."

"Oh, oh… Cool." I say as we make our way back to the kitchen. Splinter and Leonardo as sitting discussing quietly as Leonardo stands as I get to the table. I eye him for a moment and smile to his gentlemanly behavior now that he doesn't want to kill me. "So, you and Casey are just friends?" I ask, looking between her and Donnie as she smiles.

"Yeah, of course." She says, furrowing her brow. I nod my head. Must be gay or something… I think to myself as I look at the Mikey figure on the table. I pick it up as Leonardo puts his hand over it.

"I'd like to keep this hear… If, you don't mind?" He says, his voice changed dramatically from dark and dangerous to soft and curious. My eyes meet his as I nod slowly. "We'll walk you home." He said looking to April and myself as she smiles. "Raph, Mike! Let's head out." He called as he bowed to his father. Splinter got from his seat and grabbed my hands again turning me to him.

"You my dear are very special." He said a smile going across his whiskered face. "Only a true soul can care for a Ninja." He said eyeing me as Leonardo came up beside us my bag on his shoulder. I eyed him for a moment before noticing my bag and started to shake my head.

"Don't worry about it." He said as Mikey and Raph came from their rooms.

"Be careful my sons." Splinter said as we all walked up the steps. Renet stood next to Splinter and waved.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check in." She smiled as I nodded.

"Ok…" I said, looking over at April as she slipped her hand into Donnie's.

"Ready?" She asks as I looked at her and the four turtles behind her.

"I guess so?"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking under the New York City streets was about as glamorous as it sounded. Attempting to stay in the light to see anything was worrisome enough but the further we got from the lair, the harder it was. I felt April's hand on my arm to steady me as she laughed good heartily at my unbalanced steps.

"Hey Don, I think we may need some help." She called to the tall terrapin.

"Oh right. Sorry Mags." A light illuminated his concentrated face from his wrist on a tablet screen as yellow fog lights along the tunnel turned on. The brother's turned to look at me as April helped me back out of the way of debris that lay in our path. Cement pillars and piles of bricks block the straight path to our destination up to the street. I may have ended up killing myself if we stayed in the darkness with my not so Ninja like reflexes, eyeing a large cement pillar with a metal spikes sticking out that we pass way.

"Better?" April asked feeling my face heat under everyone's gaze.

"Yeah, sorry." I say as Mikey breaks from the group, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No worries babe. It's not like you're a trained Ninja." He joked.

"Yeah, no... Not so much. Just a social worker with no social life." I quip with my self deprecating humor.

"Is that what you did in your universe?" April asked.

"Yeah mostly case management. I work with kids, finding them good homes or at least try to. It's difficult, especially in the city." I shrug as April nods.

"You're doing good though." Donnie chips in. "Changing those kids' lives, being an influence when they didn't have one." He says with a smile as I match it.

"I actual reference you guys a lot with the kids... Talking about Splinter and him taking you all in, training and teaching you all about honor and Bushido... They get really into it. I had one kid actually join a Karata class and end up opening his own Dojo in the city it ended up doing really well." I say with pride of 'my kids' getting out there and making something of themselves. I notice Leo's strides slowing to listen better. Raph made a noise of approval, nodding his head but, still hanging ahead. He was still him after all, not exactly knowing who I was and not ready to just welcome me with open arms.

"Seems like you're doing a lot of good in your universe." Leonardo said his pace now walking along side me. I can only nod as I quickly catch eyes with him before looking back down at the rubble coated ground ahead. It's silent now, as we walk, side my side, stride and stride with my heart pounding hard in my chest. I chance another look at him and his face is looking ahead, forward and head held high with such pride and dignity in his walk. I let my eyes take him in up this close in my peripheral vision. My nerves settling slightly of the pure excitement or possible fear of him stalking towards me angrily, demanding what his name was, was gone and I could now look at him without falling into a puddle of helpless goo.

His height is about a foot taller than me and with the shell on his back and katana it was hard not to notice him, or his size. However, his strides were quiet and calm, barely even a noise from the gear and metal hanging from his belts. Not like Mikey or Raph who echoed in the tunnels as they walked, or Donnie who's gadgets beeped and buzzed as he spoke with April. I bit my lip, daring myself to take him in further. His arm at his side, swinging in time with my own was powerful, beautiful. The green emerald of his complexion was so foreign to my eyes but, enchanting at the same time. My fingers twitched at my sides to slide across and feel it's texture. Tattoo covering his bicep of turtles in a line almost looking tribal allowed me to study the curves and divots of his muscle more. I chanced to look further, taking in the grayish scaring from obvious harsh gashes and cuts. I winced knowing his years of fighting he and his brother's have gone through. All the trials and tribulations they had already faced whether I knew of them or not, they shown bright and true across his flesh. Looking back up to his face, he still looked ahead to where we were walking knowing I was taking him in and he was letting me…

"You came here to help us, it seems without a second thought." He spoke, breaking the silence of our walk. He could feel my eyes on him. I was gawking after all. I felt my cheeks heat and looked back to our path, waiting for his question. "Renet didn't give you much time to choose or really decide, from the sound of it. She just high jacked you down here so… Why? Why come here for us without knowing anything so quickly?"

"Well to be honestly Leo, the way Renet explained how you guys were in trouble, how upset she was..." I sighed, remembering her face flash with horror as she had a flash of seeing into the future and what might become of them. "I mean, I still don't know if this is a coma induced dream or real but the desperation in her voice was enough to make me want to help." I shrug. "Like I said earlier, you guys mean a lot to me regardless if you know me or not. Just like I'm sure you mean a lot to a lot of people up there..." I say pointing above our heads. "You've saved people's lives, it's only fair that someone can return the favor. You guys need the help so, I'm here to help." I try to make my tone sound like this is the last I want to speak of it. I'm here and that's that, but I'm sure it'll be questioned again. I'm sure I'll have this talk constantly with no just him but the second eldest as well...

"I want to apologize for earlier." His voice is soft almost melodic reaching my ears, as though he had to lean in to say it. My feet stop instantly turning to him placing my hand on his plastron to stop him where he stands. I drop my hand immediately to my knee-jerk reaction as a small smile turns up on the corner of his mouth. The others look at us and Leo nods them ahead as they continue to the ladder ahead I'm assuming leading to the street.

"You're apologizing?" I say, shock covering my tone as he arches an eye ridge.

"Is that something I don't normally do?" He asks, a chuckle coating his tone. I open my mouth only to close it with a shrug, not knowing what to say, not knowing him as well as I think I should. Disoriented as fuck and my heart ramming in my chest every time those eyes reach mine.

"I-I mean... Not right away? I-I don't really know though. It's different with your brothers. Well, Raph really..." I say as his head falls with a smile. My heart leaps to my throat at the gesture. I'm going onto cardiac arrest.

"Yeah, well... Raph and I have an interesting relationship... " He says looking towards his younger brother in red before looking back to me. "But, how I acted earlier was unacceptable. I was..."

"I get it Leo." Swallowing down my ramming heart I reach out to place my shaking hand against his large forearm. My lungs finally give with the breath I was unaware I was holding. My hand lands on his tough skin and everything inside of me ignites. From my fingertips across my arm down to my stomach to my feet, it feels like an electric bolt of energy is shot through me but, I'm not shocked by it to step back from the touch. I lean into him, wanting more. His skin under my palm is like leather to the touch but with a softness as it gives against my hand. My thumb brushes softly against his muscle as they twitching and move under his beautiful emerald skin. I looked up to his eyes already staring intently in mine and my breathing is caught again, held prisoner by those ocean blue eyes still so bright even in the dark tunnels. I let it out slowly, shuttering as I licked my dry lips to speak nearly forgetting what I wanted to say... "You have to protect them at all costs, it's what you were raised to do. You're their leader." His shoulders raise and fall with a slow breath. I watch the mesmerizing movement of his large plastron, expanding and deflating with his deep steady breaths. His beautiful green skin just above where his chest and shoulders meet then his neck and jaw. My eyes rake over him this close letting this moment sink in. I don't know if this will happen again or if I'll wake up from a dream and it'll all be over. I wanted to drink him in while I can. I wonder if he felt what I felt, if those breaths of to steady his thought from racing as mine are.

"It's going to take a while..." He said, breaking me out of my rambles. My eye finding his again, softer and kind meeting mine. I let my hand drop from his forearm, remembering the heat and texture.

"What?" I ask as we started walking again to catch up to the others.

"You knowing... Things." He said slowly as I bite my lip, chewing on it nervously. Maybe I should cool it on the miss know-it-all act.

"Maybe it'll be good too if I get to know you, instead of just... Assuming?" I ask as he smiles a little.

"I guess that's something we both need to work on." He says as we reach the ladder. He opens his hand to me and I look at it for a moment, not fully understanding the gesture. Placing his arm around the ladder, his foot below mine, he cages me in. I suck in a breath to his sudden close proximity and look over my shoulder at him. "Ladies first." His voice his soft but with a playing tone as I take his hand climbing the first rung of the ladder. I looked back at him following up after me and smiled to myself, my ass was in perfect view for him, did he do that on purpose or was he being a gentleman?

Mikey's hand came into view as a grabbed it from outside the manhole cover. He lifted me as thought I weighed nothing setting my feet back on the ground. I covered my mouth from a squeal of the surprise of being picked up from the ladder, completely not expecting anyone to handle my full weight with just one arm. He smiled at me as Leo came from the manhole, Raphael putting the cover back in place. I took a slow breath looking around at their New York, it looked exactly like my New York except it was warmer here, probably Spring. We were between two buildings in an alleyway under florescent lights with the narrowing mouth of the alleyway opening to the street several yards ahead. It was night, late but New York was still bustling with taxis and people walking the streets.

"So this is her?" I hear a female voice say as I take in the sights. I furrow my brow to the unknown voice and turn to see a woman standing about as tall as me with a curvy frame walking slowly up to me. Her face was beautiful, sharp features and pouty full lips and a pair of icy blue eyes surrounded with heavy black eyeliner. Her hair was long and dark, but coming to the light shown a bluish black. I furrow my brow as she leans against Raphael's side. She downed baggy, ripped up jeans, a white ribbed tank top tight to her body and a oversized leather jacket faded with age and a white hockey mask pushed back from her face and bat over her shoulder held tight in her grasp. My expression changed from confusion to shock as it slowly dawned on me.

"Maggie, this is..." April started going over to her friend.

"Casey Jones..." I gasp out as April throws her arms up in disbelief.

"That's right." She smiles as Casey crosses her arms over her amble chest.

"So you really know us huh? You don look like a stalker?" She says as I snort a laugh.

"You don't look like a dude." I shrug as she furrows her brow.

"What?" She says, putting her bat down as I press my lips together stifling another laugh, trying not to get my ass kicked.

"It makes a lot more sense that you and April have an apartment and Donnie cool with it." I chuckle looking at the turtle in purple as his face reddens. I start to laugh a little harder, covering my mouth, shaking my head. "I'm sorry. This is so fucked up... " I say between laughter. "Jesus Christ." I say, putting my hands to my face. What is even happening.

"Is she OK?" I heard Casey asked. I put my hands over my head, clasping them behind my head as I turn back to the group.

"Yeah, I'm good." I say, rolling my eyes. "Ya know, just went through a worm whole to a completely new universe and I'm staring my childhood heroes right in the face! But, yeah besides that. I'm doin' fuckin' peachy. Doin' fuckin' great, aces." I say shaking my head. "Do you have alcohol?" I ask looking at April as Casey snorts a laugh.

"I like 'er." She says as I sigh heavily, shaking my head.

"We have wine in the apartment." April says, putting her arm around my shoulders giving my arms a reassuring rub. "Just, try and breathe. You're good." She says softly as I take a deep breath. "Let's head inside, we'll meet you in there." She says looking at Donnie as he nods and April Casey and myself head to the street.

"So, I'm a dude?" Casey asks as she takes out her keys to their apartment. I nod slowly as she laughs. "Wow... That's fuckin' trippy."

"If it makes you feel better, you're way hotter in this universe." I say with a shrug as she chuckles and April joins in. She presses the button on the elevator as we enter.

"So, you have a boyfriend or girlfriend back home?" April asks as I look up at her, shaking my head.

"No... No time or interest really." I shrug as she nods. The elevator dings to their floor avoiding the opportunity of awkward silence to my great surprise. I follow them to their door as April opens the door, flicking on the lights. I jump to the sight of all the turtles already in the living room, suspecting that April or Casey would have to open a window and let them in. Casey and April chuckle as I put my hand over my chest.

"You get used to it." Casey says, going over to Raph and giving him a kiss. "Hey Red." She says as he hums giving her a kiss back. I look down to their intimacy, same as I did with Donnie and April. I smiled, happy that they had someone. My eyes snapped to Leo's, my stomach sinking thinking of Karai. He's leaning against the small kitchen entryway, his eyes crawling slowly up my body as he studies me, still wary of my presence. I smile meekly at him as he gives a small one back, it's going to take some time.

"Where should I put your things?" He asks, my bag still over his large shoulder. I look to April, not really sure this is my first time in their apartment.

"Oh, the guest room Leo." She says as he nods, heading that way. I follow after him hesitantly as he opens a door off from the living room, between another door that's closed and a spacious bathroom. There's another door at the end of the hall that's also closed that's painted a beautiful green color.

Stepping into the guest room it's neutral colors with a queen sized bed, TV and dresser. Simple. Leo places my bag on the bed.

"Thank you." I say, putting my hand over it. "You didn't have to carry my stuff." I shrug as he smiles.

"Least I could do after bombarding you in the lair." He said as I smiled.

"I get it..." I say again as he nods.

"I-I know you do..." He says slowly, his brow furrowing. "Oddly enough." I look up at him and another feeling of heat, lighting, something ripples through me. I shutter to the feeling and I think he takes notices... "I know you're here for a reason." He said softly, his eyes falling from mine. A chink in his prideful armor slowly fell away at the gesture. "We should discuss things in the morning about EPF and Bishop." He said, his tone changing almost immediately. The chink finding place back in it's home. "Come down to the lair with April and Casey whenever you all get up and we'll make a plan. I'm sure you're eager to head back home." His eyes look back to mine.

Am I eager to go back?

"Sounds like a decent plan." I say with a smile.

"Good..." He said with a returning smile. He hesitated for a moment, still standing at the foot of the guestroom bed. My mind was screaming at him to stay with him, not to go, we could literally talk all night about anything and everything. Spill all you need to on to me, I will be your emotional sponge. But, all that came out was...

"Have a good evening Leo..." I sigh out as he nods.

"See you in the morning. You should get some sleep and have some tea it'll calm you." His eyes moved slowly over mine, the energy fizzing in the air between us. My hands clenching at my sides to not reach out and grab him. He took a step back from me, turning to leave the room. I took a slow shuttered breath as he left, clenching my eyes shut tightly as I had a moment to myself. I wanted to scream. "C'mon Mike." He said, going to the large window in the living room as April and Donnie sat at the kitchen table in April's small kitchen. Mikey hugged April and dabbed Donnie's fist, making his way over to me and giving me a hug. I smile giving him one back.

"Awesome meeting you today babes." He said as I smiled.

"It was amazing meeting you guys too Mike." I say as he nodded.

"Well see you tomorrow?" He asked as I nodded with a smile. "Sweet." He kissed my cheek as walked over to the window with his brother.

"Not too late Don." Leo said as Donnie nodded.

"Not to worry Leo." April said giving him a smile. The two Ninja left out the window as I watched in awe their shadows flip and leap over the roof tops in the distances before disappearing.

"Wow..." I say.

"I put on a pot of tea for you." April said kindly placing a hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my amazement for the hundredth time this evening. "Also, there's fresh towels if you want to shower."

"Where are Raph and Casey?" I asked, looking around the empty apartment.

"Oh they're gonna be out for hours." April said rolling her eyes as she grabs some cups. I nod, pulling a chair out for myself as I sit at the table. It was an old glass top table with dried flowers pressed between the glass and wood. I smiled at the craftsmanship of it.

"Beautiful table." I say as April smiles, handing me a cup of tea.

"Thanks. I run an antique store I inherited from my dad. This piece was my great grandmothers." She says as I smile, nodding my head.

"Second Time Around?" I ask as she stops from sitting and looks at me, her eyes catching Donnie's from across the table as he shrugs.

"It's going to take some getting used to." She said.

"We're all so used to hiding and being secretive." He added.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should stop with the know-it-all bullshit." I sigh, taking a slow sip of mint tea

"I'm sure you can't help it." Donnie shrugged.

"This coming from a know-it-all." I smirked as April chuckles. "It's all very um…" I try and think of another word than weird or fucked up because I've said that a million times today.

"Weird?" Donnie said.

"Fucked up?" April said. I laughed nodding my head.

"Yeah that." I took another sip of my tea as I covered my mouth with a yawn. "If you guys don't mind, I think I might take that shower?" I ask as April nods.

"Of course. Here, lemme show you." She says, kissing Donnie's cheek as we go to the bathroom. "Towels…" She says opening a cabinet. "Um, I don't know if you had time to grab everything, but we have extra stuff." She says opening another cabinet with shampoo and body wash. I smile nodding my head to all the commodities. "If you need anything just give me a holler." She says as I nod.

"Thanks April, for everything…" I take a slow breath, feeling tears well in my eyes. "I don't think this would have been as smoothly if you weren't… You." I say with a shrug as she smiles, her eyes glossing over as she nods, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you." She says softly, pulling me tighter. "They're my family…If you can save them then I love you as much as I love them." She says, sniffing as she pulls away from me. She wipes her face, shaking her head. "Take a shower, calm your body. You'll need it." She sighed heading back to the kitchen. I heard Donnie asking what was wrong as she replied with nothing.

I went through my shower routine, the hot water and pressure feeling like a spa after the day I had. I tried to wrap my head around it all, from Renet, the worm hole, landing in the lair, the turtles… Leo. I sigh remembering his beautiful eyes, ocean blue and shining bright as they looked at me, the electricity of energy that comes through me every time were alone or touch. What the hell is that? … His body large and intimidating, muscles flexing under taunt green skin, unfamiliar and unusual to my eyes but still fuckin' sexy as hell. I groaned at myself, dunking my head straight under the spray of the shower head. This was not why I was here. Plus, he could be with Karai, or someone else. You don't know.

Turning off the water, I wrapped my hair in a towel and one around my body as I walked to the guest room. I looked through my bag, grabbing something to sleep in, looking at the bed longingly. It wouldn't take very much for me to fall asleep. Crawling in between the sheets, cooling against my legs I sighed, laying back against the comfortable mattress.

I lay for a moment but, my eyes are too heavy to think of much before I'm drifting into a heavy sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Noise of the busy city and bright sun shining on my face woke me what felt like minutes later. Groaning I turn to the window, my body stiff from being in the same positing all night of dreamless sleep. Stretching with a yawn I notice that it is still fairly early, well early for me… Not really knowing if anyone would be up yet? Curious, I opened my door peering into the living room and kitchen seeing a flash of red hair busying herself around the apartment. I smiled, putting on some leggings and a shirt over my tank top padding my way into the kitchen.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" She asked her back to me as I furrowed my brow. She didn't see me, and I have socks on, so how'd she hear me on tiled floor? She turned to me with a smile as I smelt the beautiful aroma of coffee starting.

"Uh, wonderfully actually. That bed is comfortable." I said as she nodded. "Leo mentioned something about us going down to the lair…"

"To discuss some more about the Earth Protection Force. I let Casey know and to get some more intel if we can. I'm sure Donnie barely slept." She sighed shaking her head. I smiled at her mention him.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, um… I've never been asked that before…" She chuckles. "About thirteen years I guess?" She says furrowing her brow. "Wow… Yeah since we were fifteen so… Yeah." She chuckles again, surprising herself with the number.

"Jesus…" I say as she shrugs.

"Well, it's kind of a life time commitment with those boys." She says as I nod.

"Have you been friends with them since you were a kid or….?"

"I thought you knew everything?" She asked in a chuckle as the coffee dinged. She grabbed some coffee mugs, creamer and sugar as I smirked to her assumption.

"Well in a lot of instances there's underline flirtation with you and Donnie but, it's never actually blossomed into a relationship. Unless you read fanfiction." I chuckle as places a mug in front of me with some creamer and sugar. I take a sip of the dark liquid sighing as the wonderful taste courses through my veins.

"Isn't that something mega fans right about like Star Wars or something?" She says as my cheeks redden.

"Or TMNT." I argue.

"TMNT?" She asks as I shake my head with a smile.

"Uh…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." I say taking another sip of coffee, looking up at her from under my lashes as her face contorts in confusion. She thinks for a minute before shaking her head.

"They're in their twenties." She said with a laugh as I shrug. "That's silly."

"They had a version in the 80s that had their initials on their belts." I say as she snorts a laugh. "Also a majority of the cartoons or movies, they're walking around naked, just belts and gear and weapons."

"Now that's a movie I'd watch." Casey yawns coming from the hallway as she stretches, grabbing herself a cup from the cabinet. I look up at her, putting my head down back at the to the table to look into my black coffee. She was about as modest as you'd think in the morning, same tank top from last night, no bra and a pair of black underwear that had a skeleton hand holding up a middle finger across her backside. I kept my eyes down at the table to keep y eyes from wondering over her perfect body. Both her and April looking like super models stepping out of a magazine at nine in the morning was enough for my insecurities to have my head spinning. She sat at the table looking at me as I took another sip of my coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, tucking her wild black hair behind her ear.

"Good." I say with my face red and stomach twisting in nerves as she nods. "You and Raph have fun last night?" I ask with a coy smile.

"Raph and I have fun every night baby doll." She says with a wink. "We went to Dragon head courters for a bit. Didn't see nothin' unusual. Raph was sayin' somethin' 'bout this Protection Force?" She asked looking to April who nodded. "Jesus, do they ever catch a break?" She asked as April sighed.

"Seems not." She said sadly as I frowned at my coffee.

"They always seem to get themselves into trouble." I add as Casey and April look at me.

"You care for 'em hey?" Casey asked as I looked at her with a nod. "I can tell…" She smiled. "Let's hope your geek knowledge can help us as much as Donnie's." She said musing my hair as I smirked.

"Well, I hope so anyways. It never seemed to be much help before."

"Let's get ready and go." April said, nodding to Casey as she takes her mug of coffee to her bedroom to get ready. I placed my empty up in the sink rinsing it out as April smiled at me. "You don't have to do that." She says kindly. "We'll take care of it later. Change into something you can move in, I'm sure Leo is going to want to test your skills with fighting, see where you're at. He doesn't like to waste time." She said with a grimace as I nodded.

"I figured." I say with a shrug as she smiled.

"Of course you did."

Entering the lair for the second time wasn't any less intimidating or mind blowing. April had me follow routine as they did with every stranger. I was blindfolded on the street and hand my hand on April's shoulder to follow her to the entrance.

"Alright, you're good." She said, holding my hand as I took the cloth from my eyes.

"Welcome back Miss Margret." Splinter said kindly at the bottom of the cement stairs where we stood. "Miss O'Neil, Miss Jones." He said in greeting, bowing his head as they made their way down the stairs.

"Good morning Master Splinter." They said in unison, bowing their heads. I smiled to their sweet behavior especially Casey's as I followed their gesture towards the Ninja master.

"I'm not having this argument with you again Mikey." I heard Leonardo's voice chuckle as he came from an alcove that I didn't get to venture down as he and Michelangelo emerged from. My foolish behavior from yesterday starting all over again at the sight of him. His body as incredible as it was yesterday, not understanding why I would think it would be any different. I pressed my lips together, trying to keep my face as indifferent as I could as they made their way over to us. Casey looked over at me, her face furrowing in expression before a knowing smile went over her face. She nudged me with her shoulder hard breaking me out of my gaze on the eldest.

"You got a little drool…" She said, tapping the side of her mouth as I slapped her hand away, glaring at her as she chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up." I hissed as she laughed louder.

"Morning ladies." Mikey said with a wink, leaning his arm against his brother in blue as April smiled.

"Morning Mike where's…"

"Lab." Leo said as April patted his arm in passing making her way to the lab to see her turtle in purple. "How was your first night in another dimension?" He asked looking at me as Casey leaned her arm on my shoulder smiling at me.

"It was fine." I said softly as Casey kept the large smile on her face.

"No weird dreams?" She asked sounding concerned as I looked over at her. She winked at me as I rolled my eyes, letting her arm dropped from my shoulder.

"So, did Don get any more information on the Earth Protection Force or the Foot?" I ask, walking away from Casey towards the lab as Leo follows me.

"Kind of, however we barely scratch the service. John Bishop is a very complicated man." He said as I signed.

"Complicated, sinister and sick. All those things." I say as we enter Donnie's lab where he and April are looking at a large computer screen with images filled of Bishop. "Yeah, that Matrix lookin' mother fucker. That's him." I say pointing to the screen as a man in a suit and black glasses appears next to the EPF van, with Foot Ninja loading it with several crates.

"Why is he with the Foot." April asked.

"Shredder isn't dead?" I ask, already knowing the answer but, looking at Leo for confirmation. His eyes are already narrowing on the image of the men before us as they turn to me nodding his head. "Then Saki is planning on using him to get to you. Bishop likes to run, experiments…"

"What kind of experiments?" April asks, her already pale completion turning even whiter. I give her a pointed look as she sits down onto Donnie's lap, seeming to lose the power in her legs to stand.

"I'm not going to let that happen." I say going over to her, putting my hands over her face as she nods. Her eyes gloss over as I feel mine start to well with tears as well. I look up at Donnie, his eyes hazed over as they stare ahead at the screen. "Donnie." I say as his eyes move to mine. "I'm not gonna let it happen." I say as he nods his head slowly. His mind is on overdrive and I can see it behind his blank expression. He's not focusing on anything I'm saying, he's running through scenarios and simulations in his head. He's thinking of experiments, equipment that could possible be used.

"How can you know that?" Leo asks. I turn to him, feeling the warmth a tear roll down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't but, I'm at least going to try." I say with a shrug.

"What if you get killed in the process?" He ask stepping up to me as I feel my body heat to his proximity in the smaller space. His body inches from my own as his eyes dance back and forth over mine. I take in a slow breath feeling the warmth move slowly through my body to my cheeks.

"I get killed then it was at least for you guys."

"That's absolutely ridiculous. You don't know us and you're ready to lay down your life for us? You understand how crazy that sounds?" He asks, his voice raising as I nod.

"Doesn't this all sound a little ridiculous Leo?" I ask as he looks at me his face slowly fading from anger. "I know it's going to take a lot more than me saying this just once for you to understand, especially coming from a stranger as fucked up as it sounds I do care about you and your family. I am here to help and if I end up getting killed then…" I shrug taking in a slow breath. "I guess I get killed."

"That's not going to happen." April says, getting from Donnie's lap, putting her hands on my shoulders. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. We need to take one thing at a time here." She said as Don stood as well, going to his brother.

"April's right. We can't just assume the worst because of one man. We've gone up against many men before, this won't be any different. We have Mags here to help, not get killed." He said looking at me with a smile, I returned it looking at the floor. Leonardo sighed, audibly leaning his large body next to mine on a metal bench Donnie had various tools and gadgets scattered across. I peered up at him, as his head was down, his arms crossed over his chest in thought. "We have to use what we have to our advantage like we always have." Donnie added, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "This isn't something we haven't faced before Leo."

"Having an innocent bystander in the mix is." He said looking over at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't brought here against my will." I said with a shrug.

"Still…" He said as I shook my head.

"April said you wanted to train me?" I asked, changing the subject. He looked over at me and then at April.

"Did she." He said with a smile at his redheaded friend. He eyed my attired, tight black compression leggings, with a well worn Deadpool self-made muscle t-shirt, a neon green and black sports bra underneath with the same blue converse on my feet. He smirked pushing himself from the table nodding his head for me to follow him. "I'm starting you with the basics." He said as I followed him from Donnie's lab and down the alcove that was still new to me.

My feet stopped as a large room opened up to warm inviting lighting and tranquil sounds. Leonardo walked ahead until he heard the padding of my feet stop behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder at me, my face opened in awe as my eyes scanned the immense area.

I slowly stepped onto the bamboo mat entering their Dojo.

Japanese art hung on brick covered walls, metal sconces screwed into place with hardened wax melted down the bricks. My feet carrying me to them forgetting about the turtles watching me intently. My fingers tracing over the thick inky lines on rice paper of the art I could only assume if from Hamoto Yoshi's past in Japan. Hardened wax and incense dust coat the tips of my fingers from years of burning in those sconces on the wall as I make my way around the room. I arch my neck up, the ceiling as high as it is in the main room with a golden ceiling making it look like sunlight can burst through at any moment, not realizing that you're buried underground.

My hands touch the coolness of steal and my feet stop. The middle of the room, hung in a line their old weapons worn down from age next to pieces of fabric colored blue, red, purple and orange. My breathing caught as I traced my fingers along the steal of Raphael's Sia, eye level above the smooth wood of Donatello's Bo staff, and below that Michelangelo's Nunchka. I raise my eyes to the beautiful crossed blades of Leonardo's katana. Tears well in my eyes as I ran my fingers through their old bandanas.

"Wow…" I breathe, Donatello's tattered purple fabric between my fingers as I feel Leonardo's presence beside me. I clear my throat, wiping my eyes to my ridiculous behavior before looking up at him, and letting my hands drop to my side. He smiled at me watching my expression as his changed from confusion to curiosity.

"These are from when we were about sixteen." He said, looking at his twin katana crossed on the wall. "This is important to you." He said looking down at me as I met his eyes, wiping the tears that filled my eyes once more. I rolled them, him finally starting to understand why I even dimensionally traveled for them.

"Duh Leonardo." I said with a chuckle as he smiled.

"Well, I've out grown those." He said, a bit of cockiness in his tone as he pulled a blade from its scabbard. I stepped back from the long blade as it shined in the light overhead. He held it on one finger, perfectly balanced as he flipped it easily, twisting it in his grasp before presenting it to me with both hands. I hesitated lifting my hand to it as the water marks from the blade glistened in the light. I sighed softly putting my hand down by my side.

"It's beautiful." I say, looking up at him as he smiles. "Did you name them?" I ask with my own smile as he snorts a laugh.

"No. They're an appendage, not a tool." He said simply as I nodded. Literally the hottest thing I've ever heard.

"However, I know that Wade does have his named." He said nodding to my shirt as shirt as I smile, my face reddening.

"You know Deadpool?" I ask in shock as he furrows his brow.

"His choice weapon are Katana, of course I do." He said, placing his blade back in his sheath. "Also, if I didn't watch the movie Mikey would have blown a gasket." He said with a shrug. "Come, let me see what you've got." He said nodding his head towards the middle of the mat. "Shoes off." He said as I nodded, slipping my shoes off and walking to the middle of the mat. "First position." He said as I took a beginning stance, right leg behind me, left leg slightly bent in front of me with my arms up to my side. He walked around me lifting my arms. His hand went to the back of my thigh on my right leg, moving it in slightly as I felt my body become hot. "Decent." He said walking in front of me. "Been awhile?" He asked as I nodded. "Well, you can tell." He sighed.

"So, you didn't want lame and unprepared? Got it." I said nodding my head as he chuckled a little. I adjusted my footing as he made a face nodding his head.

"Better." He said, stepping up to me as he now took position in front of me, his form much more intimidating and immaculate compared to my own. "Hit me." He said as I arch a brow.

"Excuse me?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Hit me." He shrugged as I kept my hands up.

"You want me to hit you?"

"I want you to try and hit me." He corrected with a smile in his tone.

"What happens when I do?" I ask warily as he snorts a laugh.

"When you hit me?" He asks as I nod. "You won't." He says as I narrow my eyes. "Unless I let you." Why is his smug tone so fuckin' hot? Bastard. "Hands up." He said tapping my hands as I raise them. He adjusts them to about chest level. "Eyes on your opponent, never down. You look down, they take you down. Understood?" He asks as I nod. "Good. Strike." He said as I took a step forward, following my basic lessons from when I had learned Judo years ago. Feet apart, hands up, eyes forward, shoulders and breathe even. I punched, following with my body as he caught me against his plastron. My hand under his bicep as I felt the flex against the top of my hand. I swallowed the saliva coating my mouth as I looked up into his blue eyes shining down on mine. Our bodies pressed together tightly, for the first time since coming here. "That was good." He said, his voice low against my ear as I felt a shutter roll down my spine. "Try again." He said letting my hand go as I nodded. "Other hand." He said.

"It's not my dominate…"

"I know, but try." He said kindly as I nodded taking opposite stances and tossing another strike. He caught me again the sound of my fist making contact with his palm thud in the Dojo.

"Very good Miss Margret." I heard Splinter say from behind me as I looked over my shoulder at the old rat. Leonardo let me go, his hand sliding slowly down my back as he let me out of his grasp. I took notice of his gentle caress whether he wanted me to or not. I smiled, looking behind him as he smiled at me.

"She has a steady base Father." Leonardo said as Splinter nodded.

"Good core." Splinter said, tapping on my stomach with his walking stick as I furrowed my brow. Pretty sure that's just tacos but, OK. "And strong legs, she'll be a good student." He said, nodding his head.

"I don't exactly think I'll become a Kunoichi." I say with a chuckle as Splinter smacks me in the arm with his stick. I hiss in pain, rubbing the sore spot.

"One will not become something they already planned to not be." He said as I nodded my head. "You want to become Ninja, you will train like Ninja." He said nodding his head to Leonardo. "First you start with Judo." I nod, keeping my face straight to Splinter's serious tone. "We need you here to help our family and I will not have one that cares for us so deeply be so blind to what they can learn and achieve. You are here to help us, we will help you. Now, kāi shǐ." Leonardo nodded, bowing towards his father as Splinter went to the outskirts of the mat.

"He said begin." Leonardo said softly to me, catching my look of confusion to the dialect. "Hands up, remember the stance." He said, circling me as I fell into the same stance as before. He pushed on my shoulder lightly and I didn't move. He tried again from the side and I lost my footing, catching myself before I fell. He grasped my bicep steadying me upright again. "We'll work on that. Let's see take downs." He said as I felt my face heat.

"Um, OK...?" I say slowly as he smiles.

"Casey will be a willing participant. I don't want to hurt you yet." He said as my expression furrowed to 'yet'. "Case!" He called into the lair, his voice strong and deep.

Her and Raphael didn't take long to make their way into the Dojo. She smiled at me, putting her arm over my shoulder. She changed from her attire earlier when we came to the lair. Now wearing a cropped hoodie, the sleeves cut off showing her toned arms and mid drift. Different from my overall covered up appearance. Working a sedentary job for some years and going home to 'Netflix and Chill' with a bowl of pasta was being to make me a little... Doughy.

"How's the mating sess going?" She asked as I tsk, pulling my body away from her as she chuckled. Leonardo ignored her.

"I want to see how good she is at take downs." He said as Casey smiled.

"Oohh... Alright Rhonda Rousey let's see what you've got." She said putting up her fists as I roll my eyes.

"I'm far from a championship fighter and also, if we are going to do this unfortunately..." I sigh looking down at my inadequate body. "No lose clothing." I say as she shrugs slipping off her hoddie and tossing it to the side. Donnie, April and Mikey make their way into the Dojo. Great a fuckin audience at this train wreck. "Well this is upsetting." I grumble, lifting my shirt and tossing it with Casey's leaving me in my sports bra. Luckily the compression leggings are doing their job.

"So, this is just glorified wrestling right?" She asked as I smirk at her.

"Yeah Case, just glorified wrestling." I say to her with a darkness to my tone as she eyes me carefully.

"You haven't done this in awhile right?" She asked, as I started to circle her.

"Give or take a couple months." I shrug. "Some days are more stressful than others and I like to head to the gym and see my coach for some practice." I say. I'm starting to feel a little more comfortable. Casey is more my speed. She's in the right height and weight and she's not a trained deadly ninja that's about 400lbs of pure muscle and sex walking. I feel my confidence build back slowly even if a little muffin top is showing. Fuck it.

"How do we start?" She asks as I stop circling her. She does the same as we face each other. I bow as she does.

"Ding." Mikey says as I chuckle.

"You got this baby." Raph says as Casey smirks.

She leaves herself open, her focus for so long being weaponry and punching it was easy to go down wrap my arms around her thighs and bringing her to the ground with me. Her back fell back hard against the mat as I fought to pin her shoulders down but, she was quick. Pushing me back with her knee to my chest I was pushed off her but I was able to counter, my hand moving fast under her knee where it bent and pulling her body to me and twisting so her body wrapped around my back as I flipped her up and over me slamming her hard once more against the mat in attempt a pin. But, she was scrappy and quick to move out from under me. I would have to get her by submission. Changing my game up, she once again moved me from her body by her legs and I took this opportunity to grab it, turning my body around and placing her leg between mine. My feet were at her head and vise versa. I twisted her leg in my grasp, clenching my thighs as she hissed, attempting to squirm out of the hold. I held tighter, and the more she squirmed and moved the tighter my hold got. I felt her hand tap my thigh and I let go sitting up and looking at her face red with sweat matching my own.

"Jesus..." She said as I put my hand out to her helping her to her feet.

"Well we know strength won't be an issue. Shit." Raph said looking at Leo who nodded.

"April." Leo said as she smiled and got to her feet. "This is not a test of strength." He said as he and April walked up to me. "April is quick, she's trained along side us and is a kunoichi. Her agility is unmatched by any of us because of her size. I'm your Sensei but, she's your partner." He says putting his hand on both our shoulders. I nod smiling at April as she gives me one back. "Stances." He said as April took hers. I waited for her to do it so I could copy. I imitated it the best I could as Leo came over adjusting me. "Better." He said. He placed his hand on my stomach and one at my lower back. "You're not lifting weights in here, you need to loosen up." He said softly moving my midsection as I chuckled a little.

"Ok." I said a smile still on my face as he went in front of us.

"Watch and follow April." He said. I turned my attention to her, her face serious and straight as she threw out a fist with a yell, followed by a step and another fist. She went back gracefully to her position looking at me with a smile.

I took a slow breath, following her movements. Remembering not to over extended my elbow as I strike, bend my knee, be on the balls of my feet to move as quickly as I could. I was back in being position and looked to April who had a look of approval on her face.

"Not bad." Leo said as I smiled, feeling sweat start to drip from my brow. "Think we can move on to combos?" He asked as I shrugged.

"Yeah." I said as he nodded.

"I'll get us some water." April said jogging out of the room as Leo went to a box sitting off to a corner in the Dojo, covered by weights and a workout bench.

"Here." He said tossing me a roll of tape. "For your knuckles." I caught it, starting to unravel it and wrap it around my palm and over my knuckles. He watched me for a moment before a smile went over his face.

"What?"

"That looks like shit." He says with a chuckle as I sigh throwing up my arms. He walks over to me, taking the tape and my hand. "I suppose I'll have to teach you everything from scratch." He jokes as he settles my arm under his bicep to hold it steady. I look up to his eyes, watching his work on my hand intently.

"I guess so..." I say softly, feeling the ramming in chest being. I thought I was over this, I guess not? His eyes flicker to mine as we look at each other. My breathing catches in my throat to his beautiful eyes looking down at me. My body pressed up against his, already hot and slick with sweat.

"Other hand." He says, his eyes not leaving mine as I furrow my brow.

"What?" His face breaks into a smile as he releases me from his hold.

"I need your other hand." He says. Oh, duh... We were doing something.

"Oh..." I say, lifting it to him as he smiles, taking other arm and turning. I sighed, shaking my head to my once again ridiculous behavior. I lift my eyes to Casey's from across the Dojo and notice a large smile across her beautiful face.

furrow my brow at her as she points her finger at me and then Leo. I look at him and he's intently working on wrapping my hand as I look back at her making kissing faces. I press my lips together to stifle a laugh as Leo looks at me.

"What?" He asks as I look back at Casey talking to Raph as if nothing happened.

"Nothing." I say looking at my fists, opening and closing them. "Thank you." I say as he nods.

"Drink some water and we'll continue." He says going over to Splinter who's sitting on a grouping of pillows watching the training as I nod, walking over to everyone else, taking a cold bottle of water that April hands me. Casey grabs my arm, pulling April with her as I sip my water.

"What's your damage Jones?" April asks, being pulled away mid conversation from Donnie as Casey points at me.

"She likes Leo." She smiles crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is this fourth grade?" I ask with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding." April says as I turn to her with a shocked expression.

"What?!" I say as Casey chuckles and covers my mouth from my outburst.

"Yeah, I knew the second you looked at him." She says with a shrug. "First, the way you acted with Donnie, I thought... But it was just the overall shock of seeing them but then, seeing Leo it was like whoa, she's got it baaad." April said as Casey tsked.

"Man I miss all the good shit." She said as I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Does he know?"

"Ppfffttt..." Casey laughed.

"Hell no." April said. "If that turtle is one thing it is completely and utterly clueless when someone is attracted to him."

"Is he... With someone?"

"Ha!" Casey laughed again.

"He doesn't exactly trust easy, if you've noticed." April added. "He's never really 'been' with anyone." She shrugged. "I mean he's 'been' with woman but, he's never 'been' with them…" She said as I furrowed my brow. I was about to ask her what the hell she meant as Donatello made his way over to us.

"Water break is over ladies." Donnie said before Leo started making his way in our direction. "Next time possibly lower our voices if we want to talk about our brother in blue?" He said with a shrug as my face reddened. April shoved him on his plastron, taking my tape covered hand and going back to the center of the room.

"Won't need you for this part April." Leo said as she nodded. "Guys, I would like Maggie to concentrate." He said over to the group as Raph nodded, putting his large arm around Casey's shoulder and pulling her out of the Dojo. Splinter got from his pillows as I watched everyone leave the Dojo.

Fuck.

Splinter shuts the doors behind him as I swallow hard, looking at the main focus of my fuckin wet dreams staring me right in the face.

"Combos are a little harder, need more concentration and I didn't want you to get distracted." He said stepping closer to me. I took a breath slowly. Distracted, OK buddy I've been fuckin distracted since I dropped in this fuckin universe by you and your presence but yeah, shut me off in a room with you. Sounds great.

"Are we using pads or...?" I ask as he smiles holding up his opened hands. I arch a brow looking at his large green palm. "I'm hitting your hands." I say as he shrugs.

"We don't have luxurious items such as pads." He jokes as I smile nodding my head. "Fist." He said making one himself. "Good." He looked it over, adjusting my thumb. "Don't tuck, you'll break it." He says as I sigh, shaking my head.

"Rooky mistake." I say, taking my stance as he opens his hands.

"I want good balance and speed, we'll work on precision of hits later. Right now just cross over combos and I'm moving you move with me. Got it?" He asked as I nodded. "Good. We'll start with left right left, go." He said as I threw my punch into his palm he moved backwards as I moved forward.

Our session seemed like it lasted for hours as my arms became heavier and breath faster. My body was drenched in sweat, I could tell I needed this workout and my body would be paying for it in the morning. I threw one last punch, my knuckles raw even with tape as he smiled, tapping my shoulder.

"Good. Good work." He said grabbing a water bottle from the floor and handing it to me. I drank it down quickly not even caring that half of it went down my neck, I was dying. I wiped mouth, breathing heavily looking back at him. "Your footing was sloppy towards the end but, it'll get better. We'll focus on that tomorrow with April."

Oh fuck me, tomorrow? No wonder April and Casey look the way they do. I did say I wanted to train, why did I fuckin say that? I could be watching horror flicks and eating pizza with Mikey right now.

"Great." I say with a grimace as he chuckles.

"Take a hot shower tonight. Tomorrow a bath with some salt April has, you'll be fine." He says as I nod, remembering when I first started training and not being able to move for days after. He walked up to me taking my hands in his. I furrowed my brow as he started unraveling the tape.

"Thanks." I say softly, looking up at him as he keeps his eyes down on his work.

"You'll want to ice these." He says, reveling my knuckles red and raw. His thumb skims over the sore flesh gently. "Thank you..." He says softly, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"For what?"

"For coming here, helping us. It didn't make sense. It still barely makes sense but, seeing you react to our weapons and the Dojo..." He said softly taking a deep breath. "It's new and still unsettling, but I'm beginning to understand." His eyes meet mine again and my ramming heart won't stop, I'm sure it'll burst through my chest.

"Thank you for understanding Leo. And letting me in your home and in this beautiful space." I say looking around the Dojo as he chuckles.

"Never heard it being referred to as beautiful before." He said as I shrugged.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things you haven't heard before I came around." I say, letting his hands slide slowly from mine as I collect my shirt and shoes from the Dojo floor. I clench my eyes shut to my brave behavior walking to the Dojo door. I almost expected to feel his strong hand on my arm, twisting me into his hard plastron and pinning me against the wall to challenge some dirty things to be said.

But, this wasn't a story. I wasn't here for love and adventure I was here to help friends. My hand touches the door of the Dojo door and the tone of his chuckle send a shiver up my spine. I stop in my place as I look over my shoulder at him. My tape from the session still in his hands as he stands in the middle of the floor.

"Ya know, voices carry with high ceilings." He says, his eyes meeting mine as his hand closing around the tape in his fist. He starts to walk over to me, his hand just above mine on the wooden door as he pushing it open. He extends his long, beautiful arm, holding the door for me, his eyes bright, blue and threatening to my health as I captured my bottom lip between my teeth. His eyes moved from mine to my mouth and back to my eyes as fire ignites in my body.

"How'd it go?" I heard April's voice ask coming towards us but, my gaze was held tightly in his.

"Went well." He smiled turning his head to April, releasing me from his blue hold. I let out a breath slow through my mouth as he eyes me from his peripheral with a smirk lifting in the corner of his mouth.

"We should probably head top side so you can shower. The last thing you need is a cold." She said as I nodded.

"We'll be up shortly." Leo said following us as April nodded.

"Patrol?" I ask, looking at him from over my shoulder as he nodded. "Be careful." I said softly as I caught his eyes again as he nodded.

"We're always careful babe." Mikey said coming to my side as I smiled at him.

"Of course you are Mike, but ya know… Still gotta say it." I say with a shrug as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh great, we have another mother hen." Raphael said nudging his shoulder with April's as she smiled.

"Fine, don't be careful." I say with a shrug walking away from the group as everyone chuckles.

"No, please! I hate being the only one telling them to be careful." She said grabbing my arm as I chuckled.

"I'm sure Splinter tells them." I say as Leo gives me a pointed look.

"No, he knows we're careful. He trained us to be." He said crossing his arms over his chest as I roll my eyes.

"Yes, but he's still your father." I add as he shrugs. "Whatever, fine. You four better be careful tonight or so help me." I say pointing at him, Michelangelo and Raphael. "Donatello Hamoto! You hear me?" I call in the air as he pokes his head out of the lab with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked coming out of the lab holding a gadget as April chuckles beside me.

"Nothing Don." She laughs as I glare at him with my finger out.

"You better be careful tonight on patrol young man." I say as he furrows his brow.

"What's happening?" He asked looking at me to Leo as he shrugs.

"Maggie is our new mother hen." He says.

"Assistant mother hen, no one can take April's title." I say as April nods. "Good? Am I done now?" I asked as she nods again still laughing.

"Ah God, what am I gonna do when you're gone?" She asks, wiping her eyes from tears as I smile.

"I don't really want to think about that actually." I say softly….

We made our way back to the apartment, my disposition a little soured at April's comment.

What was I going to do knowing that they're actually out there, living their lives? How was I supposed to just go back to my daily routine? Be like of yeah I meant TMNT and they were cool but, let's go back to my world and keep it moving.

Really?

Casey held out a beer for me as I sat at the kitchen table, April in the bathroom as she cleaned up for the evening.

"What's up?" She asked as I took the beer with a smile.

"Nothing, just um…A lot on my mind." I say as she nods.

"About earlier with Leo, ya know we were just kiddin'…"

"No, it's not that." I smile, taking a swig of the beer. I sigh to the taste. "You're both right." I shrug as a smile goes over her beautiful face. "He's beautiful and it's hard not to hide it." I say shaking my head. "But, who knows what he thinks."

"He wants to hit that." She says in a 'duh' tone as I furrow my brow, rolling my eyes.

"Doubtful."

"Darlin', are you and I not seein' the same turtle because he was lookin' at you like a fuckin' snack today." She said as I shake my head, taking another swig of beer.

"You're crazy."

"OK, we'll just know that I fuck his brother and they are just that. Brothers. And believe me when I tell you, I have seen that same exact look on Raph's face a time or two." She said with an arched brow.

"Anyways." I say ignoring her as she shakes her head, taking a pull of her own beer. "I'm thinking about when I go back…" I sigh as she nods.

"We're going to miss you." She shrugged as I shook my head.

"That's an understatement."

"Feels like we've known you forever…" She said looking over at me as I nodded. "It's weird…"

"Alright, you're turn." April said twisting her hair in a towel as she took Casey's beer taking a swig from it. I smiled getting from my chair as April stopped me, putting her arms around my shoulders giving me a tight hug. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears as I pulled back, going to my room to gather some clothes for a shower.

Getting out Renet was sitting in the kitchen with Casey and April, regular clothing on her body, her long blonde hair in pigtails as she smiled at me.

"How's everything going?" She asked, hopping to her feet and giving me a big up. I smiled to her adorable disposition as she pulled back awaiting my answer.

"Great. April and Casey are amazing, they've welcomed me with open arms." I said with a smile.

"As I knew they would. They're the sweetest." She said with a smile. "We were just having some girl chat." She said sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to her. "Come sit."

"OK…" I say sitting down as April sits in a chair next to the couch and Casey on the other side of Renet her legs tucked under her. April had a large glass of wine in her hand as I eyed it.

"Want some?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"I got you babe." Casey said, getting from the couch, going to the kitchen.

"So…" Renet said looking at me with a smile. "How's training going?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Well… I'm sore." I sighed as April nodded.

"Oh tomorrow you should take…"

"A bath with Epsom salt… Yeah Leo already told me." I said with a smirk as April eyed me and looked up at Casey. I rolled my eyes at their expressions.

"He didn't tell me about that when I was training." Casey said, coming back to the couch and handing me a large wine glass with white wine filled to the brim. I licked my lips in anticipation to the bitter sweetness about to take me away. I took a sip, sighing to the wonderful taste of chardonnay.

"You didn't train with Raph?" I asked as she laughed.

"Ha! Hell no! You kiddin' me? We would have killed each other. Also, that Dojo belongs to Splinter and Splinter Jr." She said as I snorted into my glass. "I mean don't get me wrong, dude is disciplined AF but, he was tellin' you to loosen up today and I was like really bro because uh? Have you seen you?" I chuckled, taking another big gulp of wine, feeling the warm of the liquid enter my blood stream as my cheeks already rush with heat.

"Maybe he just needs a blowjob?" I say as April chokes on her wine and Casey looks at me with a large smile and mouth wide open. Renet looks at us confused.

"What's a blowjob?" She asks as I laugh, putting my head in my hands as April gets from her chair, her hands up in the air grabbing the bottle of wine from the kitchen.

"Girl, you might need this." She said putting the bottle on Renet's lap. I chuckle, taking another large gulp as April eyes me. "Have you eaten?" She asked in a chuckle and I think for a minute.

"Oh shit… No." I say. "Just that protein shake, Wreck it Ralph made me earlier." I say thumbing over at Casey as she laughs, throwing her head back.

"Yes! I love that." She said clapping her hands. "I'll order pizza." She said as I nod.

"Of course." I say.

"What else goes with wine?" She asks, calling in the order.

"A blowjob?" I ask in a chuckle as April throws a pillow at me, laughing.

"OK, seriously what is a blowjob?!" Renet asks again as I smile, leaning over to her.

"It's when you go down on a guy." I say as she looks at me more confused. "OK, so you're with Mikey?" I ask as her face reddens.

"No…" She says as I roll my eyes. "Well, not really?" She says as I shake my head.

"They're not 'official'."

"Oh my God… Really? You think he's sexy?" I ask as Renet's face red complexion deepens. She nods her head slowly with a smile crawling over her face. "Have you guys kissed?" I ask, getting a better understanding of her pure behavior as she nods her head. "Have you ever felt him… Get…" I look to April for help. She sighs.

"OK, so… You've been on Mikey's lap. When you're sitting on his lap, have you ever felt anything… Hard?" She asks as Renet thinks for a minute. She smiles and nods.

"Oh…" She says, her face pinking as she picks the label of the wine bottle. "Yeah." She says as I sigh. "We've um… Yeah." She said with a shrug. "Sex, is that what you humans call it?"

"Yes. So… That, being hard… And ya know going into places…" I say slowly as she looks at me from under her lashes.

"Well, it can also go into other moist places." I say, tapping to my mouth. Hers drops open as her eyes widen.

"They like that?" She asks as I shrug.

"A. Lot." Casey said, sitting back in her spot as I smile.

"Huh…" She says as I snort a laugh.

"Well, we know what Mikey's gettin' tonight."

"And just so you know, they can return the favor." April said as Renet's brow furrowed again. "Just sayin'." She said as I chuckled. "They have other thick muscles on their body." She said as Casey nodded.

"Preach sister!"

"Alright, you're all making me tingly." I say adjusting myself on the couch as Casey chuckled.

"So, how long have you had a thing for Leo?" April asks as I shrug.

"Has it always been just Leo?" Casey asks as I smirk.

"Yes and no." I shrug. "They're all hot." I say as Casey nods.

"Not going to lie, dreams of Raph and Leo holding me down have come to mind… But, if anyone tells Raph that I will murder you." She says looking at us as I smirk.

"Same." I say as she nods.

"He always did want a three some." She says as I nod.

"Really?" I say with intrigue as Casey laughs.

"You're both sick." April says shaking her head.

"What's a…"

"Don't ask." April says not letting Renet finish as she gets up to grab another bottle from the fridge. I finished my glass as April goes to refill it. I shake my head as she pulls a bottle of water from behind her. I smile taking that instead.

"Pizza should be here soon." Casey says, looking at her phone.

"The guys too." Renet says looking off into the distances as I look at her confused.

"She does that." April says waving her off. "Her 'visions." She says as Renet snaps back out of it.

"They had a good night. Talked a lot about you Maggie." She said looking over at me with a smile. "Leo seems to be taken with you." She said as my face reddens.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask as she smiles.

"He and Donnie had a good conversation about you fitting in well with April and Casey… Said you're going to make a strong fighter…" She stopped again for a moment. "He said he'll be sorry to see you go."

"Yeah, he wants to hit that." Casey said as I rolled my eyes taking a drink of water.

Wrapped in a hoodie and fire pit going, we all waited on the roof top as Renet told us the guys were ending their patrol. Casey and April said that it was normal for them to wait on the roof top and have a fire going for them. Casey had some beers for Raph and left over pizza for the guys. April took out some Saki for Leonardo and Donatello by chance if they wanted some, and tea if not.

"Sometimes he'll have a nightcap." She shrugged as I nodded. I sipped my wine now, not taking large anxious gulps as before. Even through the anxiousness was growing inside of me as I watched the skyline.

He was 'taken' with me. Whatever the fuck that meant. He appreciated me. He appreciated that I wasn't in this world to fuck with his family and friends that I came to help. That's all. It wasn't any more than that. I pulled my hood up over my head as I watched the flames, feeling the warmth of the fire and liquid of the wine slide through my blood stream.

"Evening ladies." I heard behind me. That fuckin' voice… I took a slow breath in and out, my eyes closed as I felt his presence. I didn't move. I sat next to the fire, sitting on the roof top under a floor pillow April and Casey had spread out. Someone brushed against my arm as they sat next to me and I opened my eyes slowly, looking over at his large green arm and tattoos coming into view as he sat next to me. "Have a good evening?" He asked as I smiled a little.

"Yeah." I say softly.

"Good."

"You?" I asked, looking over at him as his eyes met mine. Fucking Christ, is this ever going to get old? Like a flame igniting the pit of my stomach it runs rampant throughout my limbs as soon as those blue eyes land on mine. Blue isn't even the right word, they're so much more than that. So much more beautiful than just 'blue'.

"Slow night." He said simply.

"That's good isn't it?" I ask as a smile goes to his face.

"Sometimes." He says, his eyes looking back at the fire as I now smirk.

"Sometimes you need that itch scratched." I say as he looks over at me. I look back at him and our eyes don't leave the other. Crackling electricity. The feeling of something moving me towards him. I never thought that could be true. Always thought it was something of love stories and bullshit but, my body felt it. I felt the string of something strike throughout my entire being as our eyes met, needing to be closer to him, knowing he felt it too. Hoping he felt it too. I let out a slow shuttered breath, my tongue darting out slowly to lick my lips as his eyes moved down watching my tongue move, then back to my eyes. His softening as his hand moved, slowly and almost not at all but soon it was over mine.

"Right Leo?" Mikey called over as his head fell in a sigh, looking over his shoulder at his younger brother. Casey smacked him in the back of the head as he furrowed his brow holding the back of his head. "Ow, what?"

"Dumbass." She hissed. I chuckled, looking back to the fire as I lifted my glass of wine, with the hand that was once under his.

"What Mikey?" He asked as Mikey made his way over to us.

"I was talkin' about Agent Simpson and that bus load of drugs we got, did you tell Maggie that one yet?" He asked as I furrowed my brow.

"Agent Simpson?" I asked as he smiled.

"We work with the Police on occasion. Since saving the City a couple hundred times they were beginning to wonder who's doing it. We eventually got caught, but April and Casey were able to explain our way out. Now we're allies. Couple months back a Cartel moved in, using a school bus system to move drugs. We were able to stop 'em." He said as I nodded.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, not to mention she's hot." Mikey said as Casey hit him again.

"Dude, shut up!" She said as he winced.

"You need to learn how'd shut ya face." Raph said as Mikey looked at them.

"What? She wasn't as hot as you Mags." He said with a shrug as I smirked rolling my eyes.

"Thanks Mike. So, Agent Simpson was a woman…" I say with a nod.

"Marilyn Simpson." He says, his demeanor changing as I nod my head, understanding where this is going. Taking a sip of my wine, I look into the flames of the fire pit, letting myself think on this for a minuet. Can't be mad at him for having a life before me. He is a male after all. I'm obviously not the only woman in the world that finds him attractive. Makes sense. Also, he shouldn't be shy right? He shouldn't be wondering if he can or should make the first move? He should know signals? Sense them? This must have been what April meant earlier about him having 'been' with someone.

"It's good that you have other allies." I say, taking another sip of wine as he looks over at me. Donnie comes over, two small cups in his grasp as he hands one to Leo. He looks at his brother, giving him a smile as he takes it clinking the glass with Donatello's.

"Thank you brother." He says as Donnie nods, going back over to April sitting in a chair. I look over at her as she raises her glass to me. I smile, looking back to the fire. Leonardo takes a small pull from the glass sighing to the warm liquor. "We'll have to discuss our approach on the EPF and Shredder tomorrow after we train." He said staring hard into the fire.

"It is the reason I'm here." I sigh, pulling my hood from my head and running my fingers through my long hair, curly from air drying from the shower. I massage my scalp, putting my hair up in a messy bun as I turn to look back at him as his eyes are steadily on mine, darker than before. My breathing catches in my throat as I look at him, his eyes look down at the small china cup in his hand, clenching it tightly as he drinks down the last of the clear liquor in the glass. Getting to his feet, quickly and fluidly he walks back over to Donatello and April. I watch as he takes the large Saki bottle bringing it back with him to where we sat, re-filling his cup.

"I'm curious as to any other reason why you're here?" He asks, his voice a little rough as the liquor darkened his tone. I felt goosebumps crawl over my skin despite the heat of the fire.

"Well, you." I say with a shrug, taking another sip of my wine. He looks back to me, a smile going over his face.

"Me?" He asks as I nod.

"You, your brothers." I shrug. "I care about you guys as I've said before."

"Ah, all of us." He said nodding his head.

"Yes… And no." I say softly.

"Which one is it?" He asks as I smile.

"I'm not playing a game with you Leonardo." I say looking at him. Either the wine is going to my head or, I'm sick of this back and forth. "I like you." I say, leaning in putting my hand over his. "You like me otherwise you wouldn't have wanted to just take me right here in front of your brother's from me just putting up my fuckin' hair. So, we can either go back to the lair and itch that scratch or stay here and play cat and mouse?"

"Which one is it?" He asks as I sigh, wanting to say so bad everything that played out in my head. It's on the tip of my tongue but, I can't. I'm not that girl. Regardless of man or Ninja Turtle.

"I came here to help and because I care about you, all of you." I say softly letting out a slow breath. I look over at him. "I would be lying if I said that you alone didn't have something to do with it." I look down at my hands rolling my eyes at myself. "As ridiculous as that sounds coming from a complete stranger." I say looking back over at him.

"Well, you're not so much of a stranger anymore." He voice just a low as mine. "You've done more than most have to prove yourself to this family." He said looking to his brother's all sitting with their significant other, quietly talking as we were.

"That means a lot coming from you, thank you." I say with a sigh as he moves a little closer to me.

"I don't want you to feel as though you're continuingly having to prove yourself to me either Mags." He sighs shaking his head. "This is new for all of us and it's something we all have to go through together." He said placing his hand on my knee. The touch warms my whole leg, sending shivers across my body and heat strike hot into my belly and down between my thighs. I meet his eyes, darkening slowly as his fingers enclose slowly around the curve of my thigh. His hand large enough to just be resting innocently on my knee but, his fingers to be grazing devilishly against my thigh.

"I just don't want to let you guys down." I said taking a slow breath as he smiled, letting a soft chuckle out as his hand left my leg and cupped around my face. My breathing caught as his calloused hand grazed my cheek, his fingers curving around the back of my neck as the shivering returned.

"You and I have a lot in common." He said as I smiled.

"You think?" I asked, my hand going to his thick wrist as he nodded. "I've always thought we were quiet opposite."

"Well, remember you didn't want to assume anything anymore." He said with a smile, leaning closer to me as I felt my heart ram harder. He's not going to kiss me, is he? His lips graze against my cheek, as my breathing catches in my throat making an audible noise as he chuckles, darkly. "Good night Margret." He said in my ear, leaning back from my as he got to his feet. He held his hand for me as I took it. He helped me to my feet easily. "You need to get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow. Drink plenty of water, I don't want you dehydrated and passing out on me because you decided to drink." He said nodding to my glass of wine. "I'm heading back fellas." He said as his brother's waved to him. I walked with him to the ledge of the building, wrapping my arms around myself as the coolness from the night sunk into my skin away from the warmth of the fire.

"Good night Leo." I said softly as he smiled, unwrapping one of my hands from around my body. He let his hand graze over my knuckles.

"You didn't ice these." He said looking at me as I bit my lip. He tsked, reaching to my mouth his thumb pulling my lip slowly from my mouth. I looked up at him as his thumb dragged against my bottom lip slowly watching it intently. His eyes flicked to mine then back down at my hands. He lifted my sore knuckles to his mouth, kissing them gently. "Ice." He said as I nodded. "Goodnight." He said with a smile as he stepped on the ledge and leaped to another fire escape and across to another roof top. I watched until his shadow wasn't visible anymore, moving gracefully through the night sky.

What. The Fuck. Just. Happened?


	4. Chapter 4

"Margaret remember your footing." He warned as I collected myself from another one of April's attack. I was once again covered in sweat in the Dojo keeping myself as far from the quick redhead who was 'going easy on me' as she put it.

I was doing everything Leo had told me to do earlier in the session but, it was hard remembering everything when she kept coming at me like an actually fuckin' Ninja that has had years of actual training. I swallowed the fear building trying to make it seems like I wasn't as out of breath as I was watching her circle me. I could hear Leonardo's voice in my head to be mindful of everything around me… Whatever the hell that meant. The concept sure, but actual executing it… How?

I was beginning to get frustrated and April took notice. She came in for her final take down. Her palm struck my shoulder and I stumble back from the force of it. Hooking my leg with hers and soon I was looking back up at the high golden ceiling.

"What the fuck..." I groan as April kneels next to me.

"You need to clear your head." She suggested kindly as I look up at her, with clear aggravation on my face.

"What does that even mean, like really? You're a chick, you get me right? You're mind isn't always going a million miles a minute?" I ask as she smiles placing her hand on my forehead.

"Of course it does, but when I need to I can shut it off."

"So, you're a witch." I say with a shrug as she laughs.

"No, she's practiced her entire young adult life to clear her mind as we have to reach that goal of meditation." Leo says coming up to us. He holds his large hand out for me as I grab it and he lifts me easily to my feet. "I think that's enough training for today..." He said as I being to dispute. "You and I will work on clearing this mind." He says placing his finger to my forehead. April nods giving me a smile before leaving the Dojo, shutting the door behind her.

Leonardo leaves me in the middle of the Dojo, taking a box of matches left with various other items in a corner of the Dojo he ignites a stick with one quick swipe. His blue, intense eyes meet mine past the flickering flame, my once settled heart from the workout now racing again as he starts around the room lighting candles and incense along the brick walls. Flicking the lights off we are covered in the thick blanket of darkness, just the bouncing lights of candles barely reaching the center of the room where we stood. I watched his large shadow more towards me then past me for some floor pillows off in the side of the room

"Come sit." He beckons kindly, taking pillows from where Splinter had sat yesterday and putting two next to each other. "It's not as easy as it sounds." His voice low in the quiet room as I turn to him. His eyes we're closed and posture in lotus as I followed. "Some say it's thinking of something that calms you like a sound or a place, a person. Some think that you should empty out your mind thinking of each item piece by piece and tossing it away into nothingness and some can just shut it off like a flick of a switch." He says with a snap of his fingers

"What's it for you?" I ask softly, my eyes keeping shut trying to keep my voice and breathing as steady as I could

"I think of the lake at Casey's Grandmother's house we used to visit when we were younger." His voice wistful as he spoke. "It was serene, calm. I was able to be outside, feel the sun warming my skin." Taking a slow breath in through his nose and out of his mouth slowly. The sound itself was enough to calm me. "It's about finding balance within yourself. You're not balanced here." He says simply. I open an eye to look over at him to see he's looking at me turned to me as I open both my eyes now

"I'm still adjusting." I shrug

"Not only that." He says, shaking his head. "You've adjusted fine to April and Casey, their apartment, being around Donnie, Mikey even myself... Raph well…" He stopped and smiled. "He'll come around Casey will make him. It's something else. Are you missing home, missing a significant other?" He asked softly as I scoffed

"No. I don't date." I say quickly. "Never had an interest." He looks at me with curiosity on his face, almost not understanding what I just said. Like I had spoken another language.

"Whys that?"

"Not sure really? Busy with work, or never the right person for me..." I say with my pocket excuses. I let a deep breath go, might as well be honest here. "I don't like people very much to be honest, and the ones I do I keep close and dear. It's hard to penetrate through that or let anyone else in." I shrug as he smiles nodding his head

"Again, you and I have much in common. So, let's try something." He says, turning to me as I look up at him. He smiles, grabbing my pillow, my body turns to him so we're both facing each other. He puts his hands out palms up in front of him and I look at them. "Give me your hands." He says as I smirk a little

"Are we gonna play that hand slapping game because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna lose?" I chuckle as he smirks.

"No. Just place your hands in mine it's called Reflexology." He says as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh... Pressure points." I say as he nods. "You know about those?" I ask hesitantly putting my hands in his. He grabs them pressing his thumbs into my inner palm. I take a slow breath feeling the tension in my shoulders relax. He pulls on the tips of my pinkies and my neck tingles, feeling pressure lessen from the top of my skull down my spine

"You're incredible tense." He says to himself moving his hand to my index finger pressing in at my knuckle and rolling, moving back to my palm and up to my wrist messaging gently. I breathed slowly, holding everything in to keep from moaning. "You've been through a lot." He said as I opened my eyes to his.

"Not any more than most." I shrug.

"Tell me about your family." He says, dropping my left hand and working primarily on my right. I press my lips together tightly stifling a moan as my head rolls back feeling shoulders loosen.

"Um... Well. I don't have much of one I guess...? My mom died of cancer when I was fourteen and dad left during chemo, couldn't take the treatments and what it was doing to her so I was left to care for her..." I clear my throat feeling tears sting my eyes. I hadn't thought about this for years. "Um... " My voice cracking as I cleared it to continue. His fingers moving slower across my hand and taking my left now. "After she passed I went to live with my aunt, my mom's sister until I was eighteen. When I moved in with her, that's when I moved into the city. It's where I fell in love with helping inner city kids and being a part of the Boy's and Girl's Club. I would volunteer on the weekends and did a lot of after school activities there. I busted my ass to get scholarships and studied my ass off, got my Masters and got a job at a well-known direct care office in the city and... " I shrugged "That's that. Paying off student debt and loans until I die but, it's worth it to see a kid go into a good home and off the streets."

"You're an incredible individual." He says softly as I open my eyes to his.

"It's no different than..."

"You don't know your own self-worth." He interrupts as I furrow my brow, his eyes looking into mine as his fingers continued. "Your father never spoke with you after your mother's death, did he?" My brow crease further. I never talk about my dad, never like to. I don't notice it but my hand starts to pull back from his. He pressing his fingers more firmly into my palm keeping them in place. "You're already retreating and we haven't even gotten started." He says looking at our hands. "One simple question about your father and you're ready to leave?" He asks, there wasn't judgement in his tone it was more curious than anything. I still didn't like it. I didn't like the question, I didn't like speaking about this at all. I straightened my posture from my once comfortable position.

"It's a loaded question Leo." I say looking to him offense clear in my tone. He barely knows me, yes I may know some about him and his, his family life but, he doesn't know me or mine. What I went through, what I had to deal with. I stop myself from thinking too much into it. I don't want to, it's too sad and there's nothing to be done. It's over with and in the past for a reason. I like to leave it there.

"Why is it a loaded question Mags?" He asks, his hand still not faltering as I can feel everything tense again.

"I-it just is... You don't know me." I say. I feel myself jerk in attempt to free my hand from his but, it's impossible. His grip is strong and unmoving, but soft as his thumb gently circles my palm.

"But you presume to know us." He counters as my heart starts to pound fast in my chest. "It's a simple question about one man Margaret. You want to face these fears and fight with us. How can you if you cannot face your inner demons in a simple conversation?" He asks simply in the darkened room as the candle light bounces off his emerald skin as I look up to his face. His blue eyes intense with concern and intrigue. My heart races, not from his proximity or beautiful imagery of him before but, the questions he's asking. Questions I barely ask myself, things I haven't let myself think about in years. The rise of a panic attack starts with the tightening in my chest and he can sense it, taking both of my hands in his. His face calms as does his touch placing my hand over his plastron. My hand lays flat against the new texture as I close my eyes, feeling his chest raise and fall with steady breaths. "Slow breaths." His voice soft as I followed instructions. "In through your nose, out through your mouth. He's only one man and has no hold over you or who you are." My breathing catches as tears start to build in my eyes. I shake my head, feeling the need to tug my hand from his. He's of course quicker than myself and is able to hold my hands in his, keeping them in place over his chest letting me feel his breathing. "No. Stay here with me and let it go Maggie. You need to."

"You don't get it." I say feeling anger start to boil under the fear and anxiety. My eyes open to his as hot tears stream down my cheeks. "He didn't even say goodbye. He left a fuckin' note like a coward, not even being able to say it to her face! Who does that? After twenty-five years. Twelve of them being married." I say shaking my head in disgust. "I never wanted to know a man like that again. I never wanted to know that pain..." My voice catches as my eyes clench. More tears glide freely down my face and neck and I want to be swallowed by a black hole. I don't want to be siting here in front of him, crying like this. Out of weakness, out of anger.

"Maggie look at me." He says and my eyes refuse to meet his. He takes a slow breath in one of his hands lifting from mine to my face making me meet his eyes by my quivering chin. "You have to let him go. He has no power over you or who you've become. You're an incredible woman and he had no part of that, it was all you. Relish in that." I feel a sob rack through me as both my hands go to my face feeling tears pool in my palms. "Shh..." He coos in my ear. I feel his arms engulf around me, their strength and safety pulling me to his chest as I go willingly.

I can't remember the last time I cried. The last time I felt this type of pure emotion spill out of me. My breathing shuttered as his hand rubbed my back his hand going up to my hair as he let it down from my sweaty bun, stroking through it as I felt my body calm once again. I took a slow breath wiping my face from sweat and tears lifting my face to his, shaking my head to my ridiculous behavior. What the hell was happening? How was he able to evoke all these emotions so freely and easily from me with just one simple touch, word, tone, or look? It was infuriating.

"I didn't expect for that to happen... I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize." He said simply. "Never feel like you should apologize for that." I could only nod as I wiped my cheeks, finally taking notice of where I was. I looked down and he had moved me from my pillow to his lap. I fit perfectly on his large lap leaned against his chest, his arms encircling me around my back and waist. My already red face heated with a new awareness of our proximity as my heart started to race again. I twisted my hands nervously in my lap as my face kept forward, not really knowing where else to look, too nervous to look up into those blue, electric eyes. Too nervous to think of what I might do with us this close.

"I don't think we got very far with meditation but, you got a lot further than any therapist ever has." I chuckled as he smirked.

"We're not done." He said as I looked at him, our faces eye level as my eyes danced over his. I swear he could feel my heart beating as fast as it was.

"Oh...?" I ask as he smiles. He presses on my hips lifting me off his lap as I get up and he stands, lifting me with him to our feet. He turns me, his hands still held at my hips pulling me to him so my back is pressed tightly to his front. I could feel the form of him against me, the hardened strength of his plastron, the metallic coolness from his belts and gear. I clench my eyes shut tight to his hands sliding down my arms, gazing gently against my fingers before he holds my hands lifting them out to the sides.

"I want you to feel how I breathe." His voice was quiet against my ear as he spoke, a whisper in the darkness as we stood in the middle of the Dojo. "It'll help calm you and also help with your anxiety. We need to work on your breathing first before just jumping into meditation to help you get a better understanding of how your body will react, what will get you in that head space. Just breathe when I do, close your eyes focus on nothing else but my breathing." I take one last shuttered breath nodding my head.

Fuck.

His large plastron expands against my back as I follow. He holds it for a beat as he lets it out slow through his mouth as I do the same. His breath over my head but I can still feel the heat of it against the tip of my ear. My breath is shuttered as his hands move under my arms grazing slowly in. His chest expands again and his fingers graze under my armpit as I squirm a little to the feeling and he stops.

"You're not focusing." He says as his hands go back to mine. "Focus on nothing but our breathing and you shouldn't feel anything." His voice soft and quiet in the room, barley above a whisper as another shiver moves through my spine.

"I'm ticklish." I whisper back, looking over my shoulder at him as he smiles, his eyes remaining closed.

"Who isn't? Focus, look straight." He commands as I sighed looking ahead again my back to him and eyes closed trying to focus on our breathing and nothing else. His hands go to my hips pulling me back tight to him, moving my arms back out to the side in the same position. His chest moves slowly in and out again and I am to follow. His fingers grazed my armpit once more and I felt my body twitch but kept my breathing steady. "Better." His voice above my ear as I clench my eyes tight. "Try again." He breaths in as I breath out. He bypassed my arms, letting them relax at my side, gliding his hands like featherlike touches to my hips. I keep my focus on his breathing, listening to it, feeling his chest expand against my back as his exhale glides over the top of my ear. His finger slip under my shirt touching my bare skin and I can't help a giggle from his calloused fingers against my smooth skin. I move from him completely as he fights back a smile opening his eyes as I glared at him.

"That was a low blow Leonardo." I say as he shrugs.

"This is a test." He says crossing his arms over his chest. He continues to smile as I continue to glare. He chuckles waking over to me. "I'm sorry." He says. "That was a bit over zealous of me." He holds his hand to me as I eye it for a moment. "We can continue if you wish."

"No more tickling?" I ask as he smirks.

"No." He says as I glare at him. "You can trust me." He says bowing his head as I smile.

"I know that. I trust you with my life Leo, just not with my ticklish parts..." I say as my face reddens realizing how that sounds, thinking it sounded a lot more innocent in my head.

"What other parts do you trust me with?" He asked with a dark chuckle as I shuttered to the noise in the candle lit space.

"Shut up, it sounded better in my head." I grumble as he laughs louder, the sound echoing around us brining a smile to my face.

"Come here." He says standing back where we were as I took my position back against him, my back against his chest.

He places his hands at my hips pulling me to him. He has done this already it's getting comfortable, his fingers on my body and his strong fingers wrapping around the thick skin of my hip. I press back against him as his hands both hold me to him, his large hands feeling so good along my body. I close my eyes slowly, letting that sink in for a moment instead of the breathing as heat strikes deep into my belly and down my legs. I clench my eyes shut tight, scolding myself and try and focus on his breathing, not his hands. Go back to focusing on why I'm here, not my hormones.

I hear him take a deep intake of breath through his nose, his hands gripping even tighter around the thick skin of my hips, pulling me even closer against him. Was… Was he able to smell me?... That didn't help the excitement building again in my stomach as another strike of heat ran rampant throughout my body causing dampness between my legs. From just one touch of his hands. But, they were his hands. I opened my eyes, daring myself to look down at those hands and I regretted it instantly. The look of those large green digits digging into the thickness of my hips holding me to him. I attempted again to steady my breathing, shuttered intake of breath through my nose as his fingers loosen and his body move back from me.

I'm over reacting. I need to calm down… I take a step forward as his hands regain their hold, tight and close. His chest expanding in the deep breath against my back as I look over my shoulder at him.

"Leo, what's… Going on?" I ask softly, not being able to take much more for my own sanity regardless if he felt anything or not I couldn't keep playing this game with him.

"I-I'm not sure..." He breathes, his eyes meeting mine. "Do you feel it too or am I just crazy, barking up the wrong tree or something?" He asks, his eyes less confident than usual. Another chink in armor falling away. I turn in his hold facing him. His face confused and almost worried as I smile placing my hand up against his cheek.

"You're definitely not wrong." I say with a sigh of relief. We're down the fuckin rabbit hole now kid. "I've always found you attractive..." I pause, chancing my boldness in the moment, my excitement getting the better of me with the candle lights flickering across his beautiful body. "Your hands on me alone is enough to make me..." Well, that seem to do it.

His mouth was to mine in an instant, my back bending from his impact of the kiss. I made a noise of surprise in my throat as it turned quickly to pleasure from his large hands searched my body tugging me closer to him. We broke apart for a breath, his blue eyes opening slowly on mine. This close and clear my heart was in my throat to their intensity. My mouth couldn't be stopped before I knew what was coming out.

"Your eyes are so fuckin beautiful..." I sigh, lifting my hand to his face as it furrows in confusion. He shakes his head, pressing his mouth back hard to mine, his long arms encase me against his strong body. I moan to the feeling of being engulfed in this pure muscular God like being. I was surrounded by so much power and yet his mouth against mine being so gentle and slow. Moaning into his mouth a churr leaves his chest.

"Shit..." He sighs pulling back from me pressing his forehead to mine. "You're like no one I've ever known before." He says shaking his head. "It's selfish of me to think you came here just for me when this is all so much bigger than just that..." He sighs as I smile.

"I would have come for just you." I say softly as his eyes darken on mine.

"This is ridiculous." He sighs as I nod my head. "I tried to ignore Raph when he kept saying you had a thing for me... And I could feel it... You felt it right?" He asks as I rolled my eyes.

"No Leo, I felt nothing..." I say plainly, sarcasm dripping from my tone as I look towards our bodies pressed together. He smirks at me pressing his face into my neck and taking a long, deep breath in of me. It left a shiver up my spine as my fingers clenched into his leathery flesh. "Should we go back to training?" I ask timidly as he chuckles.

"Training..." He muses looking around the Dojo and back at me. "No. We're done for the day. We need to reflect on this..." He sighs.

"It's a lot." I say nodding my head. "Especially with what's to come, I don't want Splinter to think that you're distracted from the mission or..."

"Wait, what?" He asked a chuckle in his tone. I looked up at him biting my bottom lip, there I go assuming again. "Out of all of my brother's being in relationship, you think I would be the one to get distracted during a mission?" He asks, amusement still in his tone as I furrow my brow.

Never thought of that...

"No... I guess not."

"Don't get me wrong, you are going to be a distraction in here however, with you by my side in a fight if it comes to that I will have trained you to be ready and prepared. Anything to distract me with will have to come later." He said pulling me tighter to his body as heat strikes again. His hands clench at my lower back, dangerously close to the curve of my backside as his head dips to my shoulder. "That however, is a distraction." He says raising his eyes to mine, dark like the angry ocean before a storm.

"Then stop talking." I say with an exasperated sigh as he chuckles. "You're the one causing it to happen."

"But… So quick?" He asks. "Usually it takes getting to know me and my, Well..." He hesitated for a moment, his expression searching for the right words. I groan trying to move back from him my hands pushing at his plastron as he chuckles lightly holding me close. I understanding what he was referencing as another strike of heat rolled through my body from mention of him and what could have possible brought woman coming back to him.

"Well, I'm not a normal woman." I groan from the thought of him and his talents as he nods.

"I've noticed." He said leaning down to my neck, leaving soft kisses against my skin. My eyes rolled back in my head his mouth opening on my tender flesh with the swipe of his tongue just touching before he pulled back to look at me with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"You wanna play this game Leonardo Hamoto? Fine." I hiss at him as a smirk widens his face. "Wanna know why it's taking just your touch or just simply you here with me to make me this excited?" I asked as his eyes darkened on mine from my tone and he nods slowly. "I would get off on you. Just you." I say simply with a shrug. Rabbit hole meet Maggie. Maggie, meet Rabbit Hole. "Just thinking about you in my universe and what you would do to me down here in this very Dojo or your room a roof top, an alleyway. Demanding things of me, ordering me around or just taking me here on this mat. I would get off from just the simple thought so now, here in this room physically being held by you, saying those things to me and you're expecting me not to be wet?" I ask, my voice unfamiliar to my own ears low and deep as his eyes dilated on mine. His mouth opens as to say something but, his feet only carry us to a wall, pressing my back against it.

"You did that in your universe? Thinking of me?" He asks and I can feel him against me, all of him as my eyes shut to the hardening length pressing against my stomach. My mouth waters as my eyes become hooded with lust open back to his.

"Yes." I sigh out. His mouth opens shoving his greedy tongue into my as a moan escapes. His chest vibrates with a churr his hands gather mine above my head, pinning me under him allowing myself to be crushed by him.

None of it seems real. It still feels like a fantasy I'd play in my bed between my sheets as a toy buzzed between my thighs but, his tongue warm and large in my mouth felt so real. My hands clenched into his flesh needing to feel him, be grounded to him and reassured he was here, that this was real.

"You're really here...?" I breathe out just above a whisper, as his mouth moves to my neck. He moves his body closer to mine pressing his hardened length into me, grinding his hips to mine as I moaned.

"I'm here Maggie." He whispered back, his teeth grazing my ear lobe as I clenched my eyes shut. "We have to stop..." He sighed. "I-We can't do this here and, I am not going to defile you against a wall." He said, his breathing heavy as his forehead pressed against mine.

"Your room." I begged as he chuckled.

"I can't exactly throw you over my shoulder and take you there."

"Why not?" I asked as he chuckles again, pushing himself back from me, his clenched fists pushing into the wall beside my head. His beautiful arms still encaging me beneath him.

"I'm not cheapening our experience." He said softly. He lifted a hand, his thumb grazing against my heated cheek, down my neck as he cupped my face in his large hand much as he did last night. "We need some cold water." He sighs stepping back from me and walking to the door. His shoulders raise and fall before flickering the lights on sobering us both from the moment.

I blow out some of the candles and stub out incense and he does the rest, moving the pillows back as he helps. His hand brushes mine, handing me a cool water bottle.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on your during training." He says as I smile.

"I wouldn't think you would." I say taking a pull of water the cold water extinguishing any heat throughout my body was I attempted to calm myself. I watched as he too took long pulls from the water bottle, finishing it in a few gulps and clenching the small bottle in his grasp like paper. I looked down at my feet. Knock it off Mags, he's just like any other guy.

Yeah, just any other guy that's pure muscle and walking sex that can literally make you a whimpering, sex crazed deviant with one look.

"I feel as though we shouldn't tell anyone?" He almost asks me, furrowing his brow as he tosses the crumbled bottle into a waste bin easily.

"Agreed... I want to enjoy this first." I say softly.

"It's not that I'm not willing to tell anyone about us or... " He starts.

"No... I want it to be just us for right now… I want us to be able to enjoy, us." I say as his smile widens. He makes his way back to me and grazing my cheek once more with his knuckles.

"Exactly." He agrees leaning down to my lips and grazing them with his own. He sighs softly pulling back as his eyes open on mine. "It's going to be hard refraining from doing that to these beautiful lips." He said, his thumb grazing my bottom lip slowly as I felt my stomach flutter to his sweet words.

"You have no idea..." I chuckle as he smiles.

"I don't?" He asks cheekily as I roll my eyes up to his.

"You and I have been in here for far too long and Donnie is waiting for us _Sensei_. So I suggest that we go and speak with him about what we should do about Bishop and the Foot." I say with my own command, starting out of the Dojo as I feel his large hand grasp on my bicep tugging my body back hard against him.

"One thing, Margaret." His voice darker than it was before, eyes dilated as they were when I was pinned against that wall. "You should really save calling me Sensei for when we can be alone." His voice husked and smoky as it reaches my ears. His hand around my bicep gliding down my side to the curve of my ass. I felt my breathing catch as his hand grips the flesh of my round backside hard in his hand, pulling me against him as his mouth meets mine again. He pulls back slowly, stepping past me to the door and walking out of the Dojo, leaving me breathless in the middle of the floor.

Smug bastard. I smirk following after him finding him leaning against Donatello's lab.

"Nice of you to join us." He says with a smile as I give a sweet one back.

"I was just still trying to catch my breath." I say with an audible sigh and chuckle. Donnie smiles at me noticing my reddened faced.

"Leo's putting you through the ringer huh?" He asked as I looked up at Leo from the corner of my eyes. His face says enough with a smug smile still spread across it as I nod to Donnie's innocent question.

"Oh he sure is…" I say with a small smile, passing said turtle. With a gentle touch I let one finger slide along the opened skin of his side between his shell and plastron feeling the muscle flex and twitch under my finger going unnoticed by his nerdy brother. I smirk to myself as I enter the lab, walking over to April as she flicks through images of Bishop with the Foot on a computer screen.

"How was training?" She asks as I smile leaning against her as Donnie and Leonardo still speak just outside. Leo's eyes meet mine, dangerous and threatening from my touch. I look down at the table, my smile growing wider knowing I've just unleashed something in him with one simple touch.

Two can play at this game sensei.

"Invigorating." I say with a happy sigh as April looks at me, my face coated in a large smile. She eyes me curiously, arching a perfectly manicured brow as I smile larger. "What?"

"So, we've narrowed the location of the EPF down to a couple locations but, primarily they're working through Saki Industries." Donnie says as he and Leo walk into the lab.

"Saki Industries? He has a cover for the Foot with that bullshit?" I ask as Donnie nods.

"He doesn't in your universe."

"Well, normally evil men are rich and rich men don't have to answer too many questions when their filling the right pockets." I shrug as Leo nods.

"It's the same here, except with our pushing we had the FBI investigate those filled pockets and found money laundering throughout the city. Same going for Hun and the Purple Dragons. Got him and Saki put away for a little while but, that money doesn't seem to run out so they were bailed out and they found it was us that got involved..."

"Didn't seem too keen on that." Donnie added.

"So, we've been keeping a low profile since then and the police have been doing an OK job with keeping tabs but, now this Earth Protection Force is involved and we're not sure where or how they fit in we need to get involved." Leo finished.

"And that's where you come in." April said looking at me.

"Well, from what I remember they're dropped in from time to time for different reasons but, the main one being you guys and wanting to figure out what exactly you are. Um... So this may be a strange question but, have you heard of the Krang?" I ask with a grimace as Donnie rolls his eyes.

"That idiot." He says as I snort a laugh.

"Saki had run ins with them in the past that involved us, yes." Leo added.

"Well, that might be a reason the EPF are here as well, they are here to study extraterrestrial life. That is what Krang is." I shrug.

"If you want to degrade that word in calling them that, then yes." Donnie said.

"Have a sore spot do we?" I ask as Donnie sighs crossing his arms over his lanky form.

"Donnie has a long history with the Krang." April says, putting her hand on her boyfriend's arm as he sighs.

"Well, they could be the reason as well." I shrug as Donnie rolls his eyes. "But, maybe one thing at a time." I shrug. "So, anyways… Bishop." I say turning to April as she smiles opening a hologram screen in the lab and larger image of Bishop.

"He is seen here with Saki." She says as I furrow my brow to Saki without his Shredder armor. I take a step closer. He was a handsome man, looking about in his mid-forties and wealthy in an all-black custom suit with red tie. A woman at his side, looking almost in her thirties dark hair and wearing similar clothing, with weaponry around her slim waist. My heart caught in my throat as I looked at her.

"Karai…" I said my eyes glaring instantly. "So, we get to deal with her too. Fun." I say, crossing my arms over my chest as April snorts a laugh. "That's who that is right?" I ask, looking directly towards Leo as his eyes meet mine. He nods slowly as I shake my head. "Wonderful." I take a slow breath in and out and shake my head. "So, they're meeting to grab something." I say ignoring the beautiful woman that could or couldn't be the ex of the turtle I was just hot and heavy with moments ago. I shouldn't let it get to me as it was, but it was fuckin' Karai! How could I not?

"Seems like they're getting supplies." Donnie said as he played a video from a surveillance camera. It played for a moment before Bishop's eyes looked directly up at the camera Donnie was hacked into and turned off instantly.

"Huh…That's not a coincidence." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Play it back." I ask as April rewinds and play it back. I look at Bishop, watching him carefully as I smirk watching him reach for his watch as his eyes meet the camera. "There, his watch." I saw. "He must have an electronical scrambler in there." I say as Donnie plays the video back. I point to his watch as he furrows his brow.

"I didn't catch that." He says going to the video on his computer screen and watching it on full screen in color. "Alright inspector gadget… I'm on to you." He mutters as he increases to images on Bishop's watch. "I'm going to look up make and model of it and see what I can pull up." He says as I nod. "Nice one Mags." He says mussing my hair around as I pull back from him.

"Stop it." I say slapping his hand away in a chuckle. "You're welcome." I smile looking back to Leo as his eyes meet mine.

"Find anything new Nerdzilla?" Casey asks as she came into the lab, Raphael close behind with Michelangelo following after.

"Maggie did actually." Donnie said enlarging Bishop's watch and showing the others.

"A watch?" Raph asked, looking to Donnie then me. "So what?" He says as I roll my eyes. Casey smacks his large arm as he shoves her back gently.

"It's an electronic frequency scrambler. Any thing coming off of a electronic device gives of frequency waves, if those waves are interrupted by another frequency it can cause static or a device to malfunction." He explains while showing the surveillance video to the others.

"He was able to do that with just a watch?" Raph asked as Donnie nodded.

"James Bond type shit bro." Mikey sighed looking to his brothers.

"Precisely, which is why we need to be one step ahead. I will be putting blockers on all of our cells and devices so if we need to communicate that won't be a problem." He said, pulling up an already started blue print of a device to stop anything from scrambling their signals. I arched my brow to the grind on the screen of the prototype.

"Donnie I literally just told you..."

"He works fast." April says with a smile as Donnie's faces reddens.

"Time is of the essence." He shrugs.

"Speaking of, is that Karai?" Casey asked pointing to the screen as Leo sighs off to the side.

"Yeah we already talked 'bout it babe..." Raph said softly as Casey brushed him off.

"That's nice to include everyone." She said, looking past Raph, directly at Leo. I watch, sitting back confused by the animosity and a little amused.

"It wasn't a lot to discuss Casey. She's back." Leo said with a shrug as Casey rolled her eyes, turning to April for back up.

"Nothing to add?" She asks as April sighs.

"I'm just as pissed about it but, what can we do Case. She made her choice." She shrugs as Casey shakes her head, leaving the lab nudging her shoulder hard with Raphael and Leonardo on the way out. Raph goes to follow after her and I hold my hand out.

"I'll go." I say softly as he blows out a puff of air.

"What's that gonna do?" He asked, attempting to walk forward. I put my hand out on his large chest to stop him, looking up to his green eyes.

"You're pissed and she's pissed, is that a good mix right now?" I ask as he glares down at me. I stand my ground and he steps back from me, crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"Fine. Be my guest. You end up with a black eye don't come back 'ere cryin' ta me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Raphie." I say walking out of the old subway car. I hear the low thud and metal clanking of a punching bag echoing in the alcoves of the bedrooms. I make my way to Raphael's room, watching her go at it on his punching bag.

"Can you believe that shit? They just keep things from me because they think I'm gonna haul off and freak out... Because Raph never does that? Bullshit." She says as I lean against the doorway, just listening. "Karai used to be family. Used to be apart of us and used us. Used Leo. Did they tell you that in those movies of yours? She completely fucked us over. I'm the only one that called her out on it. Leo never believed me. Raph and I used to fight about it constantly, almost broke up... Until finally her true colors came out..." She seethes, jabbing the bag left and right. "Found out all of our little family secrets she was sending back home to daddy dearest. This isn't their original home." She said, stopping the bag and looking at me. "They took years trying to find another place after Saki and the Foot came and destroyed it. After Karai fuckin lead them down there and..." She shook her head, as tears started to water in her eyes. I stepped into the room, approaching her like a frightened animal. I put my hand to her shoulder slowly as she turns falling into me with a hug. "I don't know why or whatever fucked up reason your here but if it's to stop this and end her with us, I owe you my life." She says softly as I feel tears slide down my cheeks as I hug her tighter.

"I don't know if I could go up against Karai." I say softly as Casey pulls back, wiping tears from her cheeks as I do the same to myself.

"You won't face her alone, not if I have anything to do with it."

"Me neither." April says softly from the doorway as she walks into the room. "Karai is one evil we'll all face together." She says, putting her hand on ours. "She's not doing this to our family." I smile, thinking of being welcomed into their family. This little piece of secrecy, love and warmth that is the Hamoto clan.

My thoughts however dampened when I thought about this being a short trip. Once I do what I am here to do I will need to go back home. Realign the universe or whatever as not upset the flow of time. Butterfly effect and all that.

We made out way back to the main room, the turtles waiting for us as Raph slowly walked up to Casey. She smiled at him, gliding her small hand into his as they sat down together on the couch. Her on his lap as she apologized quietly to him and explained her concerns.

My eyes met Leonardo's, the once bright blue now tarnished with worry and almost guilt. I didn't want him to feel this way. Not about her. Not about something he had no control over, or knew she was plotting. I walked past him, sliding my hand along his arm in a soft touch of reassurance, hoping it was enough.

"I did find some other news..." Donnie said looking to April first as she came beside him. He showed her on her tablet as her face furrowed in confusion and then almost anger, and then calmed.

"I don't think she's ready yet." She said looking to Leo.

"I agree but, I was asked to leave it for a vote." Leo said softly as April turned to Donnie.

"A vote?"

"I don't think she would be put in any predicament where she would have to fight." He argued as I looked between the three of them.

"Excuse me?" I say waving my hands. "Can we please not speak as though I am not sitting right here? Do I get a vote? What are we talking about?"

"Sorry..." Donnie said softly.

"Sorry Mags..." Leo said. "Saki is apparently hosting a Charity event to raise money for the EPF, funding their 'research'. Guess what that is?" He asks with a sigh. "Donnie suggested while you guys were talking that you go and get some intel. However, I think that you are not ready to..."

"I'll do it." I shrug as Donnie claps his hands together.

"Ha! Good on you Mags! See! Told you she'd do it." He said looking at Leo at the eldest rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you should." He said again, looking at me sternly as I shrugged.

"It's a charity event. You get dressed up, bid on crap you don't need. Get hit on by creepy old white guys, eat bad shrimp and leave." I say simply as Casey chuckles. "If you're lucky there's an open bar."

"Ok, but this time there's Saki, Hun, Bishop and Karai there." April adds.

"Who don't know me from a whole in the wall." I counter. "I go in and pretend, I don't know I'm a reporter." I say looking at April and smile. "Yeah, Channel Six news." Smiling wider as she's obviously not understanding my joke. "I ask some questions. The worst thing that happens is they don't answer me and I get kicked out. Press sneak into that kinda shit all the time." I shrug as Leo sighs.

"I don't like it." He says.

"We can keep an eye on 'er." Raph says. "Keep tabs so nothin' happens." He says, sensing the eldest' struggle.

"I'm sure Don has an ear piece he can hook me up with." I say looking at the turtle in purple as he nods. Leo sighs looking to April for help as she shrugs.

"Seems like we're out numbered..." She says as Mikey puts his large arm around she shoulders tugging her petite body to his massive side.

"Don't worry Angel cakes, Mags got this and we'll have her back like always." He smiled it being contagious and leading to a large one going over my face.

"Yeah Angel Cakes." I say with a wink as she rolls her eyes.

"So, bright and early training tomorrow then." Leonardo said pointing at me as I smile.

"Of course Sensei." I said as his eyes narrowed on mine.

"You guys are so cute." Casey said with a smile. "When are you gonna fuck?" She asked as Mikey chuckled. I snorted a laugh, walking away from the conversation to grab another bottle of water. April followed after me to the kitchen as she smiled at me as I closed the fridge.

"What?"

"How'd training go today?" She asked again with a coy smile. I untwisted the bottle and took a swig of cooling water, needing to think before I spoke.

"It was fine, like I said earlier?" I asked furrowing my brow. "You forget?" I ask as she looked at me with a knowing smirk crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh-huh…" She said as I started to walk back to the living room. She put her hand on my arm stopping me. "We need to talk later." She said her green eyes glowing in mischief as I sighed.

"Talk about what?" I asked, trying to keep my own excitement at bay. Not that I didn't want to scream it from the Empire State Building that we had kissed and it was literally the most amazing, breath taking kiss I've ever had.

"Please." She said with a roll of her eyes, looking over to Leo and back to me. "Just remember, I grew up with them and know them all like the back of my hand even if they think they're so mysterious." She chuckled. "He's not. He's still a man with simple wants and needs." She said raising a brow. "And it's pretty simple to surmise what he wants."

"What are you two talking about?" Mikey asked as April smiled at him.

"Nothing Mikey." She said as he eyed her for a minuet and looked to me. I looked down at my feet, twisting the bottle cap in my fingers nervously.

"Uh-huh…" He says with an even glare on us. "Leo wants to strategize about the Gala event and I think we need pizza for that, he disagrees." I chuckle shaking my head at his serious tone as he moves over to me, his glare still in tact. "Something funny Maggie?" He asks as I chuckle, covering my mouth.

"No, not at all Mikey." I say shaking my head.

"That's what I thought. Who's going to get me pizza?" He asked as April rolled her eyes.

"We'll go get you pizza you endless pit. Anyone else want anything?" She asks.

"Beer." Raph said as April shook her head.

"Anything else? Should I just make a grocery run?"

"Actually I am out of creamer…" Donnie said with a sheepish smile as she sighed.

"Fine. Maggie, grab you stuff we're going to the super market." She said with a fake smile.

"Seems like something you enjoy." I chuckled as she took a slow breath. "Just clear your mind." I shrugged as she glared at me, swigging her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

"So…" She said as I placed some eggs and butter in the cart. "You and Leo are a thing or…?" She asked as I looked around the semi busy store.

"No… I-I don't… We don't really want to tell anyone." I shrugged.

"He wouldn't want to." She says as I look up at her from putting orange juice in the cart.

"W-why…" I ask.

"Well, he would want to keep you to himself." She shrugs. "Donnie didn't tell anyone about us for a month. Tried to anyways. Mikey found out real quick, kinda how he almost did tonight." She chuckled. "Everyone takes him for granted but, he's more intuitive than he leads on."

"I can see that, growing up with four brothers I guess it would be hard to actually have something for yourself." I say with a smile.

"So, not only do you care for them, but… You have feelings for Leo." She says, not as a question but knowing already that I did. I look to her as we stand in a grocery store, in another universe. I'm looking at April O'Neil, talking about Leonardo, who hours before I was kissing… I shook my head at the ridiculousness it all sounded in my head but, she wasn't wrong.

"I do." I say with shrug.

"What's going to happen then?" She asks softly as I look to her, her face now sullen as it was before.

"When?"

"When you leave?" She asks, her green eyes shinning with tears watering in them. I move to her, placing my hand on her back as we move down an isle, out of the way.

"I-I honestly don't want to think about it." I shrug. "I guess that's my defense mechanism. I just don't think about stuff." I sigh, wrapping my arms around myself to keep my from loosing it in the cereal isle.

"Maybe Renet can make it so you can come back?" She says, her voice hopefully as I smile.

"I would like that, but… I doubt it April."

"Well, Usagi can travel back and forth why can't you?" She asked, her voice lowered as I shrugged.

"Usagi and I live in different universes, we're different… Species…" I speak softer so passerby's don't hear our curious conversation. "There could be various reason." I shrug. April sighs in frustration leaning against the PopTarts. "We should talk to Renet though there isn't any harm in that and maybe she can figure something out. It's not like I want to leave but, I also don't want to mess anything up." I shrug as April nods.

"No, I know…" She says. "I don't want you to go either." She says with a small smile. I put my arm around her shoulder, giving her a small hug. "I don't get how in a short seventy two hours I feel like I've known you my whole life?"

"I know, I feel like I've just always meant to be here…" I say with a deep sigh.

"Yeah…" She shakes her head, kissing the side of mine as she pulls back from me. "Come on, let's get back before Mikey tries to come and find us." She chuckles as we finish our shopping.

* * *

"Finally!" Mikey calls as we make our way down the cement steps, grabbing the bags from our arms as he searches for snacks.

"Like a toddler." I say watching him rip open a bag of chips with a chuckle, taking them in the other room. Leonardo stands from the couch as he was watching the News with Splinter, Casey, Raphael and Donatello and makes his way to me taking the rest of my bags.

"Thanks." I say with a smile as he nods going into the kitchen.

"We have to cook the pizza?" Mikey says looking at the box as I roll my eyes.

"Image that Mikey." I say taking it from him as I preset the over. "And looket sparkling water. Maybe it's time to cut down on the sugar hmm?" I ask as he looks at the cans of water with utter confusion on his face.

"I don't… What?" He asks, his face crumbling as I roll my eyes at his antics.

"Oh my God, big baby…" I say grabbing another bag and pushing a large pack of Crush soda into his plastron. He smiles kissing my cheek and hops back into the living room, opening a can on his way. "His teeth are going to rot out of his skull." I say looking up at the eldest as Leo nods.

"Donnie does routine check ups for us, but yeah." He chuckles as I smile. "You actually bought us food. Like food, food." He said, looking at the items on the kitchen table and counters.

"Well, I like to cook." I shrug as he smiled. "April helped." I said as she snorted a laugh.

"April also cannot cook." She said behind us filling the fridge. "Growing up with four boys and training your whole life to be a Ninja kinda doesn't help you with home maker responsibilities." She says as I roll my eyes.

"Well, I um… I had to learn at a young age so." I shrug as I feel Leonardo's hand at my lower back. April looks at me, noticing my tone. Her eyes go to Leo as he shakes his head once, she nods in understanding. It was better to ask at another time.

"Well, you'll have to teach me then because these boys like to eat." She says as Casey makes her way over with Raph. He pops open a beer off the corner of the table.

"Thanks Ape." He says as she nods. "What all this?" He asks.

"We have a Betty Crocker?" Casey asks, looking at me as she picks up a large packet of drumsticks.

"I enjoy cooking and there was no food here other than pizza and soda so, I figured big guys need a lot of food." I shrugged as Raph smirked.

"I like her." He said nodding his head as he went to go back and sit on the couch. I looked at Casey as she smiled starting to clap slowly at her boyfriend.

"Well, holy shit." She said as a bottle cap came whizzing past her head.

"Keep it up Jones." He called to her as she chuckled.

"What are we making tonight?" She asks as I open the over behind me.

"I was told pizza." I said as she nodded in approval.

"Did you get enough?" She chuckled looking at the three already in the oven.

"Well Mikey can eat like what two by himself?" I asked looking at Leo as he chuckled.

"If he's not stopped, yeah."

"There's snacks too." I say putting the bag of snacks on the table.

"And wine." April said putting a bottle on the counter as Casey claps her hands taking out her keychain to unscrew the cork. "We got the rest of this Mags, go relax." She said pouring me a glass of wine and handing it to me. I took the plastic cup with a smile, going to the couch and sitting next to Mikey.

Leonardo helped in the kitchen but, before long I felt the couch give next to me to his weight and the heat from his body brush along the side of mine. I was halfway through the large solo cup of wine and feeling the alcohol take effect of my already running high emotions.

Remembering his hands on mine, his bright blue eyes shinning in the minimal candle light, his warm breath cascading over the tip of my ear, his fingers digging into my thick flesh, his mouth against my lips, his warm tongue exploring and messaging against mine...

I stood quickly from the couch, looking over at April sitting comfortably on Donnie's lap.

"Bathroom?" I ask as she smiles, getting from the nerdy turtle as taking my hand with hers. She leads me to another alcove, flicking on lights down the long dark tunnel.

"Door on the left." She says with a smile. I nod, walking down the large hallway, noticing that it was the only door in this alcove, much like the Dojo. I furrowed my brow, opening the door to a large bathroom. Large bath tub off to the side of the room, large enough to fit Raphael and guest. My face heated to the thought as I closed the door timidly behind me as the click echoed in the tiled space. I walked further into the space and noticed a half wall up, peeking around the corner, four showerheads were affixed to the tiles with drains in between. On another wall, four sinks lined up with mirrors above them, tooth brushes and toothpaste on the vanities. I took a slow breath going to one of the four sinks and looking into the mirror at my reflection.

I was tired. I looked like I had cried earlier, bags under my eyes and puffy cheeks. My face and chest was pink from the alcohol and my hair was a frizzy mess on my head from sweating earlier. A shower actually didn't sound so bad, not that I had clean clothing to change into. I ventured further into the large space noticing a large cabinet stock piles of soap and toothpaste in a cabinet along with towels and other toiletries.

Stalls closed off on another wall tucked back into a corner for privacy and behind another halfway. Not that I really had to go to the bathroom, I just needed to not be around Leonardo at this moment before I actually spontaneously combusted.

"Maggie?" Oh for fuck sake… His voice echoing in that space was both heaven and hell. I took a slow steady breath and came out from the half wall as he stopped. "Sorry, I uh… I don't know why I came in here really…" He said, stumbling over his words. Another chink in armor falling away, for me. I smile at his behavior.

"I wasn't…" I chuckle shaking my head. "I actually um, I needed to get away from you." I said with a shrug as his expression soured.

"Oh…" He said as I furrowed my brow and then covered my mouth, realizing what I just said.

"NO! No, no… Not like that. Oh my God…" I say, walking up to him and taking his large hands in mine. "You sat next to me on the friggin couch, and the wine in my system all I could do was think about you kissing me and your friggin hands on me and…" His smile slowly returned as his hands left mine, encircling around me, bringing me closer to his hard, strong body. I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling. "We can't keep sneaking off like this… April is already on to us." I say, opening my eyes to his as he shrug, leaning down to my face. His lips leaving soft kisses over my heated cheeks.

"April is always right because she's observant. My brother's are not, well Donnie is. Raphael has his head in Casey's boobs and a bottle of beer and Mikey is too full on pizza and half asleep on the couch to care." He says, his mouth gliding across my face as he moves to my neck. My eyes close to the feeling of his warm mouth back on my flesh. His hands once again on my body. The heat down from pit of my stomach straight between my thighs. A slow steady churr rumbles through his chest as I push myself closer to him.

"Is it still cheapening the experience to take me in here?" I ask, my hands wrapping around his shoulders as he breaths slowly, steadily.

"Yes." He says, pulling back from me so his eyes look to mine. "You need to have patients."

"Young grasshopper." I say as he smirks, a chuckle leaving his throat. "So how long to you plan on drawing this out? Until I just actually burst into flames in your arms?" I ask as he continues to chuckle, placing his face to my neck.

"We need to give it time Mags…" He sighs. "I-I need some time." He says as I pull back from him.

"You still don't trust me?" I ask, my brow furrowed as his eyes dance back and forth over mine.

"No, it's not that."

"It's when I leave." I say as he sighs, his face falling to my shoulder.

"You can't change you life because of this and I don't want this to be a defining factor of that." He says softly.

"It would be." I say honestly as he nods.

"I know. I can't be the reason you give up your life." He says as I shake my head.

"I wouldn't be giving up Leo, I'd be starting something new." I say, pulling back from him to look back in his eyes as they meet mine.

"It's a beautiful ideal Maggie but, the truth is that you'd be coming here and our universe isn't idyllic as it seems in movies." He says pulling away from me completely as I watch him step back. My arms fall to my side as I cross them over my chest.

"I understand that Leo."

"Do you? We don't just train and have pizza parties." He says. "We go out, we fight. We kill." He says his eyes meeting mine. "Are you ready to allow yourself to be with someone like that, like me? Aside from the fact of what I am, and how wrong that is but adding to it as well that I'm a killer? You're a good person Margaret. You're beautiful and caring and shouldn't be with someon…Something like me." He says as I shake my head.

"Leonardo. I know exactly who you are and what you've done. You've protected this city and saved people. You've killed because you've needed to. You…"

"Maggie you don't…" He started as I held up my hand.

"I let you speak now let me speak." I say as he nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't think that police face this dilemma on a daily basis? And yet they're still seen as heroes because of what they do. How are you different?"

"For one I'm a Mutant freak." He says with a shrug as I roll my eyes.

"And the world is fucked for thinking there is anything wrong with that. You're a beautiful person too Leo. Yoshi trained you to be good and honorable. He didn't train you to be a killer and you know that. This scare tactic isn't going to work on me and as for you being a _freak_. Then I guess I'm a freak too because no man has ever gotten me more hot or turned on from just one touch like you have. As for me leaving, I still haven't made up my mind on that yet and you would be a contributing factor yes but, so isn't April and your brothers. So, don't flatter yourself." I say with a small smile as he looks at me, his arms still crossed over his large chest.

"Getting into this life isn't going to be easy."

"No shit." I say simply as he sighs, shaking his head taking a step towards me.

"You're going to make this impossible aren't you?" He asked, a small smile crawling back over his face.

"Yes." I say defiantly as he chuckles, placing his arms back around my waist. "I have another question…" I say curiously as his eyes meet mine.

"OK…" He asks cautiously as I smirk.

"Um, did you and Karai have a…" He sighs softly, placing his hand to my cheek.

"Did Casey say something to you about it?" He asks as I shrug.

"Not really. In my universe you and Karai kinda, always had a thing for one another…" I say slowly as he furrows his brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she ends up using you and betraying you some how." I say as he nods his head.

"Seems about right." He says. "That's the gist of it. Can we not speak about her while I'm holding you?" He asks as I nod, smiling going over my face as he takes a breath slowly, leaning his face into my neck to take in a breath of me. "That's better." He says against my neck, I let my eyes flutter close as I bury my face into his warmth, feeling the safety in his arms comfort me. A yawn takes me off guard as I cover my mouth. "Let me take you home, it's late." He whispers gently against my ear as I into his neck. He sweeps me up easily in his arms, carrying me out of the bathroom and down the long alcove to the darkened living room where only Donnie and April remain on the couch, cuddled together watching reruns of an old sitcom. He sets me back on my feet as we walk to the couch to let them know we're leaving. "I'm going to take Maggie back home." He says as Donnie nods. April smiles at me as I give her a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Stepping into this apartment by unlocking it without Casey or April by my side was unfamiliar. Weird. I walked into the dark space, flipping on the switch to Leonardo closing the blinds. I wasn't as surprised anymore to see his large form taking up the living room as he walked to me. I yawned again, the long day catching up to me as he smiled, placing his hand to my cheek.

"Get some sleep." He said sweetly, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I'll see you in the morning." I say as he nods. I don't want to let go of his hand as he starts for the window. He smiles down at our hands still clasped tightly together as he raises them to his mouth giving my knuckles a soft kiss. "Is it weird to say that I'm going to miss you?" I ask, shaking my head at my own ridiculous question as he smiles, leaning back into me meeting my lips with his. His mouth opens over mine as I follow letting our tongue mingle slowly, lazily against each other as I feel the heat rise in my belly.

"Good night Turtledove." He says kissing my forehead and dropping my hand gently as he makes his way out the window and across the New York night.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: This chapter is smutty. So, if you're not into that. Just, skip that last bit.

On wards...

Chapter 5

* * *

The sound of my name coming from a soft tone stir me from my already restless sleep. I surfaced back to reality, the fog from my dreams slipping slowly away as my eyes blinked open onto blue eyes and a green rounded face.

"Mags…" Softly and kind still as my eyes and mind began to work together trying to figure out what I was seeing.

"Leo...?"

"No, it's Mikey... Uh we need some help babes." He said worry slipping into his tone as the chaos from behind him started to break through my awakening mind.

"Wha…" Leaving the warmth of my bed I saw Casey storm pass my cracked opened door, the light from the hallway broke through as April followed after her.

"Yeah, I'm the one that got us caught! You're the asshole that went in there with his head up his ass thinkin' he is fuckin' Mr. invincible!" I heard Casey yell. I furrowed my brow, throwing the covers from me to follow the younger turtle from my room. I toss my black jeggings laying on the floor over my underwear and a shirt over my tank top before heading out of my room.

I bumped into April as she came from the bathroom as I attempted to follow Mikey. All of the bodies in the hallway including a large mutant turtle didn't exactly fit in this small New York apartment. Mikey however, worried and not wanting to leave his brother's side was able to force himself into the small bathroom. April gave me an apologetic smile as I looked her over, a rag in her hands coated in blood.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, sleep still covering my tone as April shrugged.

"Just another night." She said attempting to sound nonchalant but, with aggravation laced in her words. I just nodded slowly, trying to let my brain keep up with everything around me. "Mikey needs to head back to the lair and get Don. I need to clean up the blood that trailed in and we need an extra pair of hands to hold pressure on the wound and Casey is um… Not exactly being cooperative at the moment." She explained in a hushed tone to I'm assuming not let the raven haired beauty hear her.

"Who's wound?" I ask as Casey comes out of the bathroom chucking a blood soaked towel into the bathroom as it slaps wet against Raphael's plastron.

"Who's wound?" She scoffs. "I'm sick of fuckin' lookin' at his smug fuckin' face." She hisses in passing, giving me a hard nudge to my shoulder making her way to the large bay window that leads to the roof. I peer in the bathroom to Raphael sitting on the edge of the tub, a towel pressing to his shoulder already soaking up in blood.

"I'm gonna go get Leo and Don..." Mikey said as he rinsed off his hands, Raph snorting a laugh behind him.

"Course... Just keeps gettin' betta." He grumbled.

"Good luck babe." Mikey said, patting my shoulder softly as I give him a meek smile, looking back to Raphael.

"I'm gonna make some coffee..." April sighed leaving Raphael and I alone in the bathroom.

I take a slow breath, walking over to the larger turtle. I attempted to not act nervous or act like anything really as I reach for his shoulder to remove the towel. He gives me a questionable look from the corner of his eyes, as if asking 'what the hell are you gonna do?' I arch my brow, putting my hand over his and nudging it out of the way.

"Lemme see it." I say as he huffs, moving his hand. I pull back the towel already sticky with blood. I sigh as more pools out of the wound, not showing any sign of stopping. "Hold it for a minute." Turning to the vanity I look quickly through grabbing some alcohol and pads, readily available as if this has happened before. Go figure.

"What the hell is that gon' do?" He asked as I set them on the side of the tub.

"Because you haven't seen Don do this a million times?" I ask shaking my head, my voice coming off a little more aggravated than I probably meant. I'm not exactly a morning person, or middle of the fuckin' night person. Being woken up and asked to do bullet removal person? This is kinda fucked up and I need a drink person.

"I don't need ya fuckin' help ya know." He snapped back at me as I rolled my eyes, taking a slow breath.

"I was asked to help, so I'm helping. Sorry, I am just cranky that I got woken up." I say with a shrug. He snorts a laugh shaking his head.

"Sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep Princess." He says as I shake my head again, biting my lip hard to not make another comment. It won't get me anywhere and will only make matters worse. But, in the state of mind I was in, I was ready to fuckin' snap.

"Move your hand." I say holding up the alcohol and swap to clean the wound. "It'll make it easier for Don when he gets here to get the bullet out."

"How'd you know it was a bullet?" He asks as I look at him with a confused look.

"Really?" I ask almost in a 'duh' voice. "Because you're you. You were with Casey, most likely lookin' for the Purple Dragons right?"

"You think you know everythin' huh?" He says as I press the swap into the wound. At least the blood has slowed down. He hisses to the sting of the alcohol as I squint to see if I can see the metal fragments of the bullet. I sigh, not seeing them, knowing that Donnie will have to take them out piece by piece.

"I know enough." I say, grabbing a clean towel and placing it over the wound with the swap drenched in alcohol over the wound.

"Psh… Like what?"

"Like, I know Casey is just worried about you and not actually mad." I shrug as pressing the heel of my palm into his wound for more pressure.

"Yeah... I'm aware of how my girlfriend is with me. Thanks for the update." He says, turning his face from mine as his large arms cross over his chest.

"Hey, I'm just tryin to be understanding..." I tried to say as he scoffed.

"Understandin' with what? You don't know me, or us, or my family for that matta'. You pretend to know us with some bullshit excuse of what movies and cartoons?" He scoffs again. "You don't know shit." I nodded. I suppose he wanted me to blister at his response. Become angry and lash out but, I knew better. I knew it's not what he needed and I knew it wouldn't get anywhere. Not with him already as pissed as he was. Did I want to in my tired state? Yes. But, I knew that would just lead to trouble.

"You're right, I don't know you guys. Not the real you… I was brought here to help with what knowledge I'm supposed to have from those bullshit movies and cartoons. But, that doesn't mean I haven't dealt with a hotheaded, stubborn asshole before that thinks he knows everything. It also doesn't mean I haven't been that stubborn asshole that thinks she knows everything. I know that Casey is pissed and you're pissed. I know that you're mostly pissed at yourself for getting in the way of that bullet. I'm not here to judge you or berate you for it, I'm here to hold the fuckin' towel. But, just so you know, and I'm saying this as Casey's friend not a knower of movie bullshit but, Casey is just worried." I shrug. He looks at me for a minute, his face furrowing in question before it relaxes into a small smile.

"Leo is gonna need a woman like you to keep his pompous ass in line." He said with a smug smile as I furrow my brow.

"Leo and I aren't..."

"Yeah, OK sweetheart. Leo and you have it so bad for each otha it's sickenin'." He says, laying his head back against the shower wall, closing his eyes.

"Well, it's not gonna matter when I leave." I shrug with a slow sigh as he looks over at me to my saddened tone.

"Oh… Yeah. I kinda forgot about that..." He said softly as I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. I don't really like to think about it either." I shrug, lifting the towel to see if any of the bleeding as slowed. "Jesus…" I sighed as he shrugged.

"It's not anythin' I haven't been through before. It'll heal up soon. Mutant blood heals us quicker." He says shooing my hands away and moving the towel himself. He got from the edge of the tub and looked in the vanity mirror, watching as blood bubbled from the wound.

"Where is he?" I heard Leonardo's seething voice ask as April sighed most likely pointing this way to the bathroom. Stomping footsteps came and stopped as I lifted my head to a very angered Leonardo standing in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed over his chest puffed out in a breath as his eyes intense sapphires glares at his brother. Raphael, indifferent continued to examine his wound in the mirror, not paying any attention to his older brother in blue. Donnie came up beside Leo brother, moving him to the side as he went into the bathroom excusing himself out of my way to make his way beside Raphael. He already had gauze and tweezers in hand prepared for the situation. "You knew we were dealing with this new threat from this Bishop asshole and you go out thinking what? That you could stop them all by yourself? And drag Casey into it?"

"Yup, ya figured me out Leo, that's exactly what I wanted ta do." Raph said as Donnie pushed him back down on the edge of the tub and removed the towel. I moved out of the way quickly, the once seemingly large bathroom becoming very small with three large mutant turtles standing in my way. Donnie started removing my gauze looking over at me with a smile.

"Good work." He said as I shrugged looking down at the towel as I twisted it nervously in my hands. "This might sting." He said pouring antiseptic into Raphael's opened wound before digging the tweezers in mercilessly searching for the bullet. Donnie was obviously just as pissed, but had an outlet to use against his hotheaded brother. Raphael kept his face straight, teeth gritted to show no sign of pain as his eyes glared into Leonardo's. I winced watching the blood and clear liquid pour out onto Raphael's plastron. Leonardo grabbed my arm a little harsher than he had meant, tugging me into the hallway behind him.

"You don't need to see that." He muttered. "Go get some coffee."

"I feel like I need something stronger…" I mutter, rubbing where his hand had grabbed me, going into the kitchen as April stirred a mug absentmindedly. "You alright there Red?" I asked as her green eyes snapped up to mine.

"It never gets old…" She sighed looking down at her dark liquid and shirt stained red. "Want some?" She asked as I shook my head.

"You check on her?" I ask, pointing above our heads to the roof as April scoffs.

"Hell no." I nod, reaching under the sink, grabbing her bottle of Jack I know she had stashed under there and two mugs. "Really?" April asks as I shrug.

"It's what I would want." I climb out of the large bay window, up the fire escape and onto the roof top hearing the padding of fists against leather.

"Fuckin' tell me I'm the one that got us caught. Like it's always my fault. Just because I'm not the fuckin' Ninja? Who got fuckin' shot asshole? Not me. You always have to dive in front of shit!" She grunts, punching harder against the punching bag as I clank the glasses together to let her know someone else is up there. She jumps, looking at me as her eyes glare. "What the fuck do you want?" I hold up the mugs and bottle of liquor as her sore face smirks. She snatches the bottle from me, opening it up and taking a long pull. "You're better off not fallin' for one of 'em, ya know that?" She says, sitting on the ledge of the building.

"Whys that?"

"Because they're all assholes. High and mighty. Think they know everything because they've trained their whole lives. Ooohhh… How fuckin' special. I've trained too! I've busted my ass just as hard and know just as much and yet I will never be as good. I will never be seen as his equal because what? Because I'm weaker? I'm smaller? I don't have a fuckin' shell? What the fuck ever dude. I'm done." She says shaking her head. "He can fuckin' go off and do whateva the fuck he wants, fuck whoeva he wants. He's always takin' with Mikey about this Police whore and this EMT bitch that think he's soooo hot. Fine, have him! Don't come cryin' to me when you can't take his bullshit!" She takes another long pull and I know realize that there was four empty cans behind her from a six pack she was keeping up there.

Shit.

"Don't hog it…" I say taking back the bottle as I pour some in my mug. She gets distracted enough that I am able to put the bottle down beside me on my other side, out of her eye line.

"He doesn't even know how good he has it ya know. Ten years. Ten fuckin' years I've dealt with this shit. Gettin' shot up, goin' out on patrol and being by his fuckin' side through thick and thin and yet he can scream and yell at me. I'm not good enough, I got in the way, I tipped off the Dragons. Yeah… I'm the one that tipped them off when it was him that ran in there fuckin' sais out not givin' a flyin' fuck because he wanted to bust some skulls and let off some steam. But, no. It was alllllll me. Sure." She says shaking her head.

"You know that Raph is like that though. He's quick to blame and then he'll calm down and make it up to you." I say, trying to calm her. She just scoffs.

"What if I'm tired of being made up to? What if I'm just done?"

"Are you though?" I ask, looking at her as I notice the red rim around her glossy eyes. Her bottom lip quivers as she shakes her head, looking away from me.

"Of course not. I love that stupid fuckin' asshole." She says shaking her head. "And I'm gonna until one of us is fuckin' dead which will probably be him because he can't stop getting' his dumbass fuckin' shot at." I see a tear roll down her cheek as she quick wipes it away. Neither of them dare to be seen as weak.

"He doesn't really think you're the one that got you guys caught. He's mad at himself for getting' shot." I say softly as she sighs, rubbing her face hard and giving her face a few slaps as she stands up. "He doesn't think you're weak either, I'm sure none of them do." I shrug.

"Of course not. I would fuckin' beat their asses if they did." She chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm drunk." She sighed starting to pace in front of me, her steps a little off and I reach out for her if she stumbles. "I hate nights like these. I get mad and I get drunk and I end up staying up here or wait until Leo drags him back to the lair and can't sleep and we don't talk for like a week and then we apologize to each other and…"

"Have amazing makeup sex?" I ask as she smiles.

"Well yeah, there is that…" She says as I snort a laugh, taking a small sip of the harsh liquor. "What about you and Sensei?" She asks with a chuckle as I roll my eyes taking another swig.

"There is no me and Sensei." I say in a mock tone, feeling my face heat to the liquor and particular word she used. "I need to focus on helping you guys and finding information on Bishop. None of which I've done yet." I shrug.

"You need to focus on getting' that Ninja D." She laughs as I snort a laugh shaking my head.

"Ok…" I say getting from the ledge as she chuckles and grabs my hand to sit me back down next to her.

"No, no, no. Stay with me. I never have company when I'm pouting and drunk."

"Margret, may I speak with you please." I heard Leonardo's strong command ask from the fire escape as I turned and saw his large form standing just at the top of it. I furrowed my brow. How long had he been there? Hopefully not for Ninja D…

Probably…

Super.

"Uh, yeah…" I stammer, looking at Casey as she grimaces taking my mug of liquor and hiding it. Walking over to him I feel nervous… Like I've done something wrong? It's very disorientating because I haven't done anything. I was the one sleeping for fuck sake. "What's up?"

"I'm taking Raph back to the lair. The Dragons are on to us which means soon the Foot will be as well. I don't feel comfortable with you here out in the open. I want you to grab your things and come back with me." He said, his eyes looking into mine, his tone once commanding now soft and kind. My heart following his emotions like a rollercoaster and I was holding on for dear life. I nodded, knowing he just wanted me safe and was worried I could see it in his tired eyes. "Good. Thank you." He sighed, his hands taking mine. "I'll just feel better and less worried if I know where everyone is. Especially with this looming threat." A slow breath left his large chest as I watched the rise and fall of his plastron. Always memorized by it's beautiful movements. I nodded again, my hands gliding up to his strong biceps giving them a gentle rub of reassurance as his face softened in a smile. His eyes left mine, going over my head to his longtime friend behind us. "Casey, put some things together. We're going to be headed down for a couple of days." He called to her as she groaned. "Save it please." He said turning from us, my hand squeezed around his arm, another knee jerk reaction to wanting to keep myself close to him. He looked at my hand on his bicep as a small smile crawled across his face. "Yes?" He asked, his smile contagious as it crossed over my face.

"Would you mind helping me with my things?" I asked as he nodded, opening his arm for me to go first. His hand slowly slid along the slope of my back as I passed him making a shiver crawl across my skin. I looked back to make sure that Casey would be following as she leaned heavily on the ledge of the roof top, placing her hand to her forehead. "She's drunk." I grimaced as he nodded, giving my cheek a kiss and climbing up the fire escape to where she was swaying.

"Leonardo, you pick me up and I swear to Christ I will drop you." She threatened as he chortled a laugh, picking her up bridal style as she growled at him crossing her arms over her chest. "This is fuckin ridiculous. I can walk down a flight of fuckin' stairs."

"Should have thought of that before you drank yourself into a stupor." He said as I moved out of the way for him and then followed him down into the apartment.

Raphael was out of the bathroom, sitting on the couch with his shoulder wrapped in gauze, a spot of crimson in the center seeping through as he glared at Casey. She ignored him stomping her way into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. He got up in a groan following his pissed of other half into her bedroom.

"This is why we've had to move three different times." April said plopping a purple duffle bag onto the floor as she crossed her arm over her cheat. Her normal happy face tried and aggravated as we heard something slam, hard enough to make the wall shake in the bedroom. "It's fuckin' three in the morning it's like they forget we have neighbors." She says, shaking her head. "Not the mention…" Motioning towards Donnie, Mikey and Leo standing in the living room. "Not like we can just have someone knock at our door and come screaming at us to quiet down."

"Relax Ape…" Mikey sighed, going over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a squeeze before going to the hallway and banging his fist on Casey's bedroom door. Raphael opened it, his face seething in anger as Mikey only crossed his arms over his large chest, not intimidated by his overheated brother. "Dude, you wanna cut it with the Hulk smash bullshit. They still need to live here after this all blows over. Just grab some shit and let's go." He said as Raph sighed, nodding his head. Casey grabbed her bag pushing past them both as she made her way next to April.

"If you two can stay put for a moment." Leo said, turning to me. I looked up at him furrowing my brow before I remember I too was supposed to gather some things together.

"Oh, right." I smiled. "Be right back." I said as I felt him follow after me. I felt my face smile wider as my small room became even smaller with his presence in it. I grabbed my bag from under the bed, placing it on the mattress as I started gathering my things. I didn't have much to grab, tossing it all haphazardly into the bag as Leo helped stopping as he held my laptop in his large fist. I looked over at his massive frame frozen where he stood, my lap top in hand as my heart dropped to my stomach. "Oh…Shit." I grimaced as he looked up at me his eyes more curious than anything else… Not mad or threatening just curious.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…?" He asks as I grimace at the name. Yeah, they're not exactly Teenagers here.

"Yeah… Um, that's what you're called in my Universe like, um… You're brand or title? I guess…" I say not really knowing how to explain it. How the hell am I supposed to explain it? Especially to Leonardo out of all of them. Mikey would be easy, Donnie even would be a little easier but Leo…? Fuck…

"Teenage?" He asks as grimace again.

"They wanted to market to children…? Even though the comics were really gritty and probably not suitable for kids, teenagers sure... Then the 80s cartoons came out and that was just… So marketed for kids, very Saturday morning cartoons… Then the movies were a little better with the fighting and even showing the use of actual fighting skills you all had and…"

"Maggie." He said stopping me from my idiotic rambling.

"Sorry… Um, yeah… So, it's a sticker? Decal… I have more on other things like my car. So… that's just like the tip of the iceberg I guess?" I say taking it from him as he lets it go out of his grasp. I place it in the bag putting other items over it as he stares at it a little longer. I had various other decals and stickers over my lap top as well but, obviously that would be the one to catch his attention. "We should probably go?" I ask as his eyes snap to mine. He nods his head slowly, taking the bag from me as I start to protest. He says nothing, placing his hand to my lower back and pushing me gently from the room.

"OK, everyone ready?" He asks as April nods, Donnie grabbing her bag as Casey grabs her. She wasn't going to have Raphael carry it with his bad shoulder. "Let's head out. Don hang back, Mikey with Raph just in case we have any unwanted company."

Making our way underground Leonardo and I were able to hang behind the rest of the group. Michelangelo grabbed Casey's bag from her eventually and she and Raph were able to walk ahead to speak in private. As private as it could be with both of their hand gestures suggesting half of the conversation.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole way back to the lair. It was both soothing and uncomfortable. I wasn't really able to decipher how. I knew he had so many questions and I was ready to answer them for him whenever he was ready.

"There are more than just stickers and action figures." He said softly beside me.

"Yes." I answered, our tones barely above a whisper.

"Such as…"

"Whatever you can think of, they've made it." I say and he's silent for a moment.

"Anything?" He asks as I nod. This is going to be uncomfortable… "Keychains."

"I can show you that, it's in my bag too." I sigh.

"Blankets."

"I have three…" I say shaking my head.

"Really?" He asks in disbelief as I cross my arms over my chest. I shrug, keeping my eyes forward, I don't really want to see his face of embarrassment or I don't know, judgement as I tell him all this.

"I honestly wouldn't lie to you about anything. So, if you want to ask questions I'm going to be honest with you." I look over at him as his eyes meet mine, the bright electric blue of them in the minimal light never faltering to make my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for that Mags… It just all a little…"

"Unnerving…" I say as he nods. "Of course it is." I shrug. "I couldn't image literally needing to hide your whole lives and then finding out that in another universe, first of all that there are other universes that it's the complete and total opposite. That everyone knows about you, that you have fans, collectables… It's…"

"Unnerving…" He says with a sigh as I frown, putting my hand into his. His hand wraps tightly around mine as he pulls me into his side. "I am however grateful for your information." He said, his hand enclosing around my waist. I could feel the bass in his voice as he spoke and the comfort of his touch and overall being was back. I took a calming breath, leaning into him.

We approached the lair and I remembered that I wasn't wearing any cover over my eyes to shield me from knowing how to get in and out. I looked up at Leonardo with wide eyes as he looked down at me, his brow furrowed as he reached for the doors to be opened.

"What?"

"I wasn't covered, you never blind folded me." I said as he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I think we're past that now." He said softly leading me into the lair as I felt my heart beat calm.

"Wha… Really?" I ask as he shrugs.

"I mean, You just expressed that you wouldn't lie to me. I believe you, and trust you."

"You do?" I ask softly as he smiles, kissing my cheek softly.

"Of course. We all do, come." He said walking off with my bag down the cement stairs. I watch him for a moment as he continues to walk towards the alcove that I did not get to venture down during my grand tour. The alcove in which Donnie pointed out was 'Leo and Splinter's rooms'. My heart started to beat faster. He stopped at the mouth of the alcove, looking over his shoulder at me. "You're tired I assume since my family was so gracious as to wake you up?" He asked, his voice carrying up to me as I nodded. "Come." He said, nodding his head as I took a step down, slowly, hesitantly before taking another, and another before I was at the bottom and his hand was wrapped around mine.

Oh. Shit.

"T-This is where your room is." I said, attempting my hardest to not sound like a teenage fan girl. He smirked over his shoulder at me.

"Yes. You're not sleeping on that couch, you can have my bed for the evening. We'll figure out sleep arrangements tomorrow, it's late."

"Oh…" I said softly as we made our way to a wooden door. He opened it placing my bag on the floor and looking to me with a growing smile.

"Oh?"

"Where are you going to sleep, I don't want to put you out." I say softly."

"Kind of you Turtledove, however we have cots. I'm going to sleep in the Dojo."

"Sounds uncomfortable…" I say, stepping into his room as he flicks on the soft lights and he allows you to take a look around.

It seemed plain of course but, very Leonardo. Japanese tapestries on the wall with a bonsai tree trimmed perfectly on a small bedside table. His bed was just a mattress on top of a Tatami bed frame looked to be made from scratch. Hand craved wood, sanded with care and painted with a stain to show off the beautiful natural grain. The bedding is plain blue comforter and white sheets with two pillows. I can't help but smile at it, looking big enough for the both him and I, and then some. Off to the corner of his room were rice paper lights and a book shelve with various titles looking older than Splinter to some familiar titles I had seen recently at my local book store.

"It's very… Peaceful." I muse, turning back to him as he leans against his doorway watching me. "I'd really rather you sleep here tonight?" I ask timidly. I didn't want him to leave me alone in this space without him. It just felt wrong. "Just to sleep." I reassure walking to his large frame him, placing my hands over his chest as I had done so many times before, letting them glide slowly over his strong shoulders. It felt so different in this place. My stomach twisted in heat, the scent of him surrounding me and his eyes slowly dilating on mine as he looked down at me. Just to sleep Margret. "I'm honestly too tired to do anything else." I say almost trying to convince him and myself as a yawn comes to solidify my statement. He smiles a large hand over my cheek as he leans forward giving my forehead a soft kiss.

"We sleep. Nothing else." He says as I nod. He sighs in defeat sliding the strap to his katana from his shell as my smile widens, watching him undress.

"What do you normally wear to bed?" I ask, kicking off my shoes and putting them with my bag at the bottom of his large bed

"I sleep naked." He says, without any expression on his face as I look up from taking my shoes off. A large smile goes across his handsome face and my eyes narrow in a glare. "My briefs usually. I live with Mikey, I can't just sleep nude." He says as I snort a laugh. "You?"

"Well, actually pretty much what's under this." I say as I lift my shirt over my head reviling my 'namastay in bed' tank top. "Just a tank top and undies." I shrug as he nods with a smirk. "What?"

"I half expected you to be wearing a onesie." He joked as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I save those for special occasion's, thank you."

I hesitate for a moment, my hands stopping at the hem of my black jeggings. His eyes catch mine as he tries to continue doing his routine but, he can't help but watch me. My stomach twists under his intense gaze. Why am I so nervous? I've undressed in front of a man before... But, this wasn't just a man, it was Leonardo...

I tuck my thumbs into the sides of my jeggings, slipping them down over my hips as they fall to his floor. The noise that flows over to me from his chest makes my stomach twist with want even more as I reach down and fold the stretchy fabric carefully placing them over my bag. I can feel his eyes on me as I bend, my backside in a sheer covering exposed to him. His breathing is quiet and it's almost as if I'm alone in the room if it wasn't for his eyes like hot daggers against my skin as I walk back to his bed, sitting on the edge of it.

I can smell his musk and sweet scent as his sheets waft around me when I sit on the soft mattress. I want to sink back into it and be engulfed by him but, I wait. I look back to him, almost as if I'm awaiting instructions as he continues his nightly routines.

I watch him move about his room, his domain. His hands go to his belt, moving so quickly as he pulls it swiftly from the loops of his pants and places it in its spot with his gear. Those beautiful hands start to unwrap the tape over his thick forearms and knuckles slowly, carefully so it doesn't tangle. He comes to fit at the end of his bed for the next part, moving to his knees to take off his pads and gear, slipping it from his long, strong legs. I want to crawl over to him and watch but, I settle for laying on my stomach to get a better look. He turns to look at me from over his shoulder, giving me a smile.

"Enjoying the show?" He asks.

"It's rather fascinating really." I shrug as he turns a little to better face me, continuing his routine.

"Really? How?" He asks in a chuckle. I smile, kicking my feet up as they swing behind me, back and forth.

"Well, you have a routine. You're so used to going through it and putting every little thing in it's place you're not even disturbed by the fact that I'm here. You're still going to go through you're routine." I shrug.

"I'm just taking off my gear." He says with a furrowed brow as you smile.

"Exactly. But, it's how you're doing it. It's so precise and accurate. Like, I'm assuming when Mikey takes off his gear he just throws it about his room, gets in bed and that's it. Probably the same with Raph. But you, you take time and care for each little item." I say with a shrug. "It's sweet."

"Me taking off my gear is sweet?" He asks, making sure that he's understanding what I'm saying, and it sounding like I'm crazy. I chuckle, sitting up and crawling to the edge of the bed where he sat putting my arms around his large shoulders, pressing my body against his shell.

"Yes." I say, kissing his beak. "Now, keep doing what you're doing. I was having fun watching." He chuckles, shaking his head as he goes back to taking off his knee pads and tabi.

It took several more minutes for him to complete his task until he was bare of his gear and left only in his pants I sat in the middle of his bed, on my knees as my eyes met his. His hands moved to the button of his pants, slowly unclasping them and letting the rough fabric fall to the floor. I let a slow breath in through my nose and out through my mouth as he stood before me his perfect body exposed. Beautiful strong, lean legs and large arms hanging at his side. His plastron, scarred and imperfect running down the middle of his chest until it was covered by the small fabric of his briefs. My eyes went back to his only noting the color of his briefs, black not wanting to venture too far as I swallowed down the saliva gathering in my mouth. He walked to me, slow and steady movements, and hunter finding his prey until he reached for the covers, pulling them back.

"Get in bed." His tone darker than is had been, nearly matching the first day we met him. He cleared his throat and took a slow breath, remembering what we agreed to earlier. Just sleeping. I nodded, slipping inside the cool covers. The soft churr that escaped his throat made my legs press together, trying to remind myself that I'm exhausted.

He slid in next to me, skin rough in texture but, almost comforting as I moved closer to him getting comfortable. The back of his hand slid along the top of my thigh under the covers, feeling my soft flesh as his body turned on his side, looking over at me. I smiled, placing my hand to his face and running it along the edge of his mask.

"This come off too?" I ask as he nodded. He reached behind him, his large arms bulging and flexing in his movement as you admired them, placing your hand over his beautiful bicep as he worked the knot free. He folded it neatly, placing it on top of his nightstand. He turned back to you for the first time see his naked face as you sighed softly with a smile. "So handsome." I cooed as he shook his head, leaning forward to kiss your mouth gently. "You never believe me?"

"Because it's a ridiculous notion." He says with a shrug.

"Why? Your brothers all have woman who believe they're handsome why can't you?"

"I just don't see myself that way…" He says as I shake my head now.

"That's the only way I see you. And kind, compassionate, loyal, loving…" His eyes look into mine, darkening in the glowing light of his room. His room… It's surreal to think about. I can't let my mind wander too much about the fact that Leonardo is lying beside me, that I am in his bedroom, in his bed, in their lair… His mouth pressing tightly to mine as his body presses me back against the mattress. I can't help the moan that leaves my lips as he presses his body over me enclosing me in his arms.

It starts slow, and lazy as my legs move along his. His hands searching the soft, naked flesh of my thighs up to my backside and back down again. His strong hands grip my hips, as his mouth opens slowly welcoming his soft tongue into my mouth as I roll myself into him. His churr incites a moan to escape from my mouth as he continues further, kissing deeper as my breathing became more ragged.

He pulls back in a sigh, his forehead pressing to mine as he shakes it. His blue eyes staring into mine as I open them slowly trying to let oxygen fill my brain again.

"We were just supposed to be sleeping." He breathed as I smiled.

"Oops." I shrugged as he chuckled, pushing himself off my body as he laid back on his side of the bed.

"It's late." He said with a sigh, rubbing his face in his hands. He reached over clicking off the light that was on his bedside table as the lights turned off around his room. "Goodnight Turtledove." He said softly, turning back to me as I situated myself comfortably against his mattress. I felt his arms pull me to his chest, as I hummed softly to being engulfed in his strength. His lips leaving a soft kiss on my cheek as I turned, kissing his mouth.

"Goodnight Leo." I said, covering my face from a yawn.

* * *

Knocking on the door was more annoying than Casey and Raph screaming at each other.

"Uggh… Shut up." I groaned, still feeling the heaviness of Leonardo's arms around my waist.

"It's Mikey." He sighed, his voice covered in sleep making my stomach strike with heat from the gruffness of it. "Go away Michelangelo!" He yelled over his shoulder at the door as Mikey walked into his room. "That's the opposite of what I just friggin' said." He grumbled, burying his face into my shoulder as I put the covers over my head.

"Um, you're late for training." Mikey said as Leo sighed.

"No shit Mikey." He sighed, rolling back from me and sitting up against the brick wall. "Is that it?" He asked as I snorted from under the covers.

"Is Mags in here with you?" He asked as Leo placed a hand over his face.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"Are you guys like… A thing?" He asked as I finally popped my head up.

"Mikey, can we help you with something?" I asked as he looked at me, and back at Leo.

"Uhh… No, I guess not…" He took stalk of the room and furrowed his brow. "Doesn't smell like sex in here?" He said as I gasp, grabbing my pillow and chucking it at him which he dodged easily.

"Out Mikey." Leo said as he chuckled, tossing the pillow back at me.

"Enjoy your morning wood Mags." He called as he shut the door behind him. I put my head in my hands, feeling my face heat in them as Leo snorted a laugh.

"I missed training. I'm the one that gets his ass up every day to train." He said shaking his head. He sighed, starting to pull the covers back as I grab his arm.

"Um, excuse me." I say as he looks at me with a confused expression.

"Yes?" He asks as I tug on him to pull him back down to the mattress. He doesn't budge.

"We're not done sleeping." I say as he smiles.

"I am, you my dear can go back to sleep and should. But, I am now up. So… I can't go back to bed." He sighed getting from the bed and grabbing his mask to start his daily routines.

"What if I tire you out?" I ask with a slow smile as he turns back to me, kissing my lips softly.

"With my stamina in the morning Turtledove, you wouldn't be able to handle me." He whispered softly, making my body shiver in want.

"Mmm… Maybe we should test my limits?" I ask, crawling over to his side on my knees. He smiles, leaning down to me as his lips barely touch mine, softly pressing against them as they open and close over my bottom lip. Humming to the feeling I lean my body up so he doesn't have to bend over me and wrap my arms around his strong shoulders.

"You should rest, you had a very late night." He said softly. "Plus, I do want to train with you later." He added.

"That's true, you're still my Sensei after all." I say with an innocent smile. His eyes darken. I watch as his chest rises and falls with a breath as a smile glides over my face to the reactions I can entice from him. It's delicious.

"I'm going to go take a shower…"

"A cold shower?" You ask as he shakes his head, trying to fight back a smile.

"You rest for a bit longer, I'll come check on you when I'm done. If you're still up we'll train, if not I'll wake you up in about two hours." He said as you smiled kissing his mouth softly.

"Thank you Sensei." You say softly as he leans back from you. You hear him mutter something in Japanese under his breath as you giggle, laying back against his bed.

It must have been two hours later because you were sprawled in the middle on his bed, sheets kicked off your body as you felt his hand at my lower back.

"Maggie." He said softly, his voice calling me back from sleep. I moaned softly, turning onto my back and noticing that he's in his complete gear and clothing. It felt like he had just went to the bathroom to take a shower? "Morning sleepy head." He said with a smile as my face heated, looking up at him.

"Morning. I guess I was more tired than I thought?" I say as I yawn, covering my mouth and letting my body stretch along his bed. "Your bed is very comfortable." I sigh, sitting up slowly and standing from his bed. He watches me, tilting his head as I stretch my arms over my head. My tank top lifting up showing off my stomach that is very rarely seen and my thick thighs and legs exposed. He hums, coming up to me as his hand glides over my exposed skin. I let my arms down, looking at his hand across my stomach as his other closes over my thigh cupping around the curve of my backside. My face and body flushes to his touch. My eyes meet his with a smile and I push my toes up to meet his lips.

"April has coffee on for you, so take your time getting ready. It's only nine so it's not different than you coming down here as you normally would." He said as I smile, looking over at him.

"It's a little different." Going over to my bag, I take out my workout clothes. "Where should I…?" I ask as he gets from his bed.

"I'll be in the Dojo, just meet me in there when you're ready." He said, coming over to me and kissing my cheek softly before leaving his room.

Dressed and ready for the day I chanced a look around the opened space of the living room and into the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be up and about and everyone seemed to be congregating in the kitchen, as though they were waiting for me. Go figure. With a huff I make a b-line to the coffee pot, I needed my damned coffee.

"Well, good morning." Casey said with a large smile as I sighed ignoring her and grabbing a cup and poured myself some beautifully aroma dark beans.

"Guess Leo left her speechless." Raph said as I shook my head turning towards the group.

"Are we all twelve?" I asked as Mikey clapped.

"Oh hey! She does speak!" He said as I rolled my eyes beginning to walk away from them as Mikey jumped up with a chuckle, grabbing my arm and pulling out a chair for me.

"Babe, c'mon we're kiddin'. Sit." He said as I did with a glare, taking another sip of my coffee. "So..." He said with a large smile. "How is he?" He asked, jokingly as I looked him in the face.

"You're asking how your older brother is in bed?" I asked as his face paled.

"I was kiddin'!" He said putting his hands up as I snorted a laugh.

"We didn't have sex Michelangelo."

"Yeah, if they did she wouldn't be walkin' like that." Casey added as Raph snorted a laugh.

"Alright, are we done now?"

"Are you a Leo a thing?" Casey asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Fuckin' Christ what does it matter? I am going to leave anyways and be crushed when I have to so, I'd really rather not put a label on it." I sighed with a large breath.

"She's right guys, give it a break." April said, coming up behind me from I'm assuming was the lab and putting her hands on my shoulders. I felt tears sting my eyes not wanting to think about leaving, leaving them, leaving Leo but, I knew soon rather than later it was going to happen.

"Don't you all have something better you could be doing rather than bugging Mags about her personal life?" Donnie asked as I looked over my shoulder as his tall frame behind me, next to April. Raph rolled his eyes, getting from the table. Mikey got up too but came over to me and gave me a warm, strong hug.

"We don't want you to leave either Mags." He said softly. "I'm gonna talk to Ree and see if there's anything she knows or... Ya know can do?" He says as I only nod, keeping my tears at bay. He pulls back, his large blue eyes matching that of his brothers, but lighter in color an almost turquoise. He kisses my cheek as he gets up and goes to his bedroom.

Casey only looks at me with a sad expression from across the table. "Ya know I love ya kid." She says as I nod, taking another slow breath as she rolls her eyes, turning away from me as a tear slides down her cheek.

"Don't. Don't fuckin' start because if you start I'm gonna fuckin' start." I scold her as she nods, getting from the table and giving me a short hug before following after Raph to his bedroom. "Fuckin hell." I breath, giving my face a hard rub as I finish off my coffee. "I need to go focus my mind on something else." I say getting from the table as April nods.

"I'm sure Leo is waiting in the Dojo." She said with a small smile.

"That will definitely keep you busy." Donnie joked as I rolled my eyes giving him a pat on his large shoulder.

Walking into the Dojo I took a calming breath of the freshly lit incense and throughout the room. Smiling, I stretched my arms above my head letting my limbs wake up as Leo walked ahead of me.

"We're gonna work on blocks and strikes today." He said walking up to a large wing chun that was set up in the middle of the Dojo. I smiled, wide. I had been waiting for this. I hurried up to him as he unscrewed the top half of the wooden dummy, shortening it to my height. "I was in here earlier going through your training. What I wanted you to learn." He said, taking the top half and setting it aside as I nodded. "You seem eager for this?" He says, a smile in his tone as my eyes meet his.

"When I saw this my first day here I was really excited about it." I say with a shrug. "I learned very little on it back home, some strikes but I was never able to get it going like Kevin could. It was really impressive watching him, I always hoped I could get that good at it."

"Well, we all need to start somewhere so stance." He said with a smile, stepping back from me and crossing his arms. "Good. Now, these two are your opponents hands, you need to hit them before they hit you. I'm going to move it, we'll start slow." He said as I nod, eyes focused on the two wooden dowels in front of me. "Blocks, so open palm or forearm. No fists or you're gonna break your hand." He added as I nodded again. "Begin."

He moved one side forward and I blocked it with my palm, then the other with my forearm. He went slow and soft, warming me up as I kept my stance planted and eyes focused. Soon, it became faster and the wood hitting my skin was harder leaving a sting after contact. I clenched my teeth through the pain, letting my arms and hands get used to the feeling. They needed to toughen up.

"Let's switch things up." He said as I met his eyes. "Kicks. Block with the outside of your leg. You use your shin and you're going to feel it." He said as I nodded. He squatted down beside me and the dummy, one long arm reaching up to the top half as another reached for the bottom. "Begin." He said, using the same ferocity as before not giving me time to adjust. It wasn't very long before I had to step back from a hiss in pain of catching a hit to the shin.

"Fuck..." I sat on one of the work benches as he knelt in front of me putting his hand over the sore spot.

"I was testing you, you know that right?" He asks as I nod. "Good. Don't get caught in your head or you're going to lose focus." He lifted my arm next noticing the welts forming as he sighed softly. "You put yourself through more than you need to. You don't know your own limits." He said softly, rubbing his thumb over a forming burse. "You've always been like this haven't you?" He ask as I shrugged. "Just always taking on more because you think it'll help others? Or because you don't want to be seen as weak?"

"Probably both." I say softly. His eyes meet mine as his hand reaches for my face.

"You're already one of the strongest woman I know." I smile, shaking my head. "It's true."

"Well, I'm not kunoichi or Police Officer but, I get by." I shrug as he shakes his head.

"It's nothing to do with title Mags. It's about your character. Who you are. You are a beautiful, strong woman." He says and now I can feel tears start to well in my eyes. I stand up from the workout bench and move away from him taking a slow breath.

"OK, can we get back to training? I know how awesome I am." I joke, attempting to change the subject as I feel his hands at my hips turning me slowly back to look at him. His hands aren't forcing or demanding just beckoning me to move for him and when I don't he moves himself to me. I sigh, wiping the tears from my cheeks as his finger lifts my chin to meet his face as he stands in front of me.

"I really wish you'd stop questioning your self-worth, especially when it means so much." His voice soft like his touch along my skin as I melt my body forward into him.

"Says the man that doesn't believe he's handsome." I counter as he furrows his brow. A slow smile goes over his face as his mouth presses against mine.

"Well, you've got me there Turtledove. Just please promise me that you will stop over doing it." He says, taking my arm. "This is not going to do anything but push your training back in the long run. When you are hurt we stop. When you need a break we take one. There is not shame in that."

"Yes Sensei." I say softly, looking up at him from under my lashes as a low churr leaves his chest.

"Back to the wing chung." He demanded as I smile, turning from him as I make my way over to the wooden dummy. "Since your forearms are in the current state they're in, use the heel of your palm. We can build up your tolerance but, it takes time." He said taking his position back behind the dummy. "Begin."

We continued our training for another two hours and being pounded by wood left me incredible sore. Insert dirty comment here.

"You did very good Mags." He commented as we left the Dojo, holding the door open for me as I grimaced through a smile. He chuckled a little. "I'm going to draw you a bath." He said, kissing the side of my head as I furrowed brow, watching him leave the Dojo.

What?!

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask as I follow him out of the alcove as he continues his venture to his bedroom.

"A bath will help your sore joints and also I'm sure you'd want to take one after working out?" He asked as he opened his bedroom door. It was just as I had left it this morning, he hadn't remade the bed. I was almost proud of him. "Grab your things, I'll show you to the bathroom.

"I know where it is..." I say, remembering only two nights ago when he found me in there and that kiss we shared... I felt my stomach ignite in fire to the thought as his eyes darkened on mine almost as though he could feel the flames too.

"But, you're unaware as to how to draw a bath for yourself. I'll show you. Grab your things." He commands again as I nod, going to my bag and taking out a comfortable outfit and some toiletries. He smiles when I had all my things and nodded his head for me to follow him.

Entering the large space of the bathroom, I place my things on the beside of the large tub as he leaned over it turning on the various knobs.

"Donnie and Raph actually put this together." He said as water started filling the large vessel. I only nodded, feeling my nerves start to get the better of me. His face breaks into a smile, sensing my nerves and adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature. He walks over to me placing his damp, warm hands on my arms. "So quiet all of a sudden Turtledove?"

"Are you joining me?" I ask, taking a slow breath as his eyes darken.

"No." He answers definitively as a slow breath leaves his chest. "You are making keeping my resolve in check very hard." He said, almost as a scold as I let my eyes fall to the floor.

"You've been doing that to me since I laid eyes on you." I said softly as his finger lifted my chin.

"You don't think it's the same for me?" He asks as I shrug. He sighs shaking his head. "Ridiculous." He nearly scoffs. "You don't understand how intoxicating you are to me do you?"

"Neither do you." I say raising a brow in challenge. He smirks placing his hand over my cheek, his fingers reaching around the curve of my neck pulling me up to him. His lips pressing tight to mine as I open my mouth. I take my chance to shove my tongue into his sweet, warm mouth this time. Bravery and lusty want getting the better of me as my sanity slowly slips if I don't get the release I need soon. Too many nights I've went to bed with images of him hovering over me, churring and moaning as his thick member I've felt through too many layers of clothing thrusted into me. The feeling of his body taking mine and making me his. I was no longer just craving it, I needed it. His resolve can go fuck itself.

The churr I incited from him as my tongue circled round his thick tongue was stronger than I've ever heard or felt it before. His hand laying dormant at his side came to life, pulling me tighter to him, my body flush to his. I wrap my arms around his shoulders pulling myself even closer, my feet barely touching the floor.

We're fighting for dominance and he's winning.

I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist squeezing my inner thighs tight together to make sure I don't move. His hands cup the curve of my ass, his fingers digging into my flesh through my leggings as he pulls me in tighter to him. His tongue sliding, and rolling in beautiful tangent circles making my head dizzy.

I feel my backside touch cool tile as his hands lift the fabric of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. Our lips part and come back together as he tosses my sweaty garment to the side of the room.

This thick fingers slide into my leggings, hooking at my waist and tugging down harshly until their down at my ankles. He throws them over his shoulder, not leaving my lips as my skin is now exposed to the hot humid air of the bathroom being created by us and the water pouring into the tub.

He's not leaving me like this, not again.

"Take off your clothes." I tell him as another churr vibrates against my sports bra. "It'll be easier for me to get used to you in the water anyways." I say with an arched brow pulling back and looking at him. I place my hands to the sides of his face. "The water will help with my sore muscles, and relax everything." I say slowly. I watch as his eyes dilate before mine, darkening in the center and expanding throughout his electric blue. A shiver crawls down my spine despite the heat in the room.

"You're right..." He says, his voice sounding like I've never heard it. Gruff and dark making heat strike from my belly down between my legs straight to my core. His hands start to remove his clothing. Fingers at his belt as he lets his pants fall to the floor, his gear falling away with it. He's not delicate with it this time. He slides his katana from his shell, placing them gently over his clothing and walks to the door, locking it with a flick of his fingers.

The sound echoing in the room like a deafening solidification to the event about to take place.

"My clothes are off." He said turning back to me.

"Not all your clothes…" I correct, looking down at his pesky briefs still sitting around his beautiful hips. His hardened member pushing to get free from them as he comes back to me.

"You're wearing too much." He says, ignoring my comment. "Strip." He commands simply as my eyes meet his. His face is straight, serious and needing to be in charge of this situation and I was itching to fight him on it. I smile, feeling my body tingle to his eyes watching me. This very scenario playing out in my head many times before and I was going to take my Goddamned time. I lifted the sports bra from my head and tossing it with my other clothes. I put my fingers in the strings of my panties, slowly tugging them down as he took a step towards me with each inch they went down my legs. His eyes looked me over, my whole body naked and exposed before him as the churr that vibrated through his chest, I could feel it in my bones. "Get in the water." He commanded again, his eyes never leaving mine as I turned from him, putting my foot into hot water. It felt amazing over my skin, lapping at it with a slight sting but just enough to relax.

I felt his large hand grasp my arm and I stopped, nervous I did something wrong as I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes fixated on my lower back. On my tattoo...

"Oh... " He knelt behind me, his hand cupping around my hip, pulling me closer to him. His finger outlining the tree that started at the center of my back, down the trunk to the base. I felt his thumb rub softly against the curve of my back, just where my back and buttocks met, where a special part of my tattoo was. "I didn't tell you I had a tattoo…" I said softly as he said nothing. "The tree represents my mom." I continued, my voice a little horse as I explained that large cherry blossom tree expanding the curve of my back. "She loved them and always found them peaceful. I was just going to do a branch but, the artist that I went to drew this and I loved it… And she deserves her own tree… The um, turtles, they were added later." I say as his fingers glide over the four small turtles at the base of the tree. Their shells covered in their colors and weaponry, Orange, Purple, Red and the closest to the truck of the tree Blue with two twin Katana leaned up against it.

"You have my family and their colors tattooed on you." He said slowly, carefully as if to make sure he was saying it correctly, as if what he was looking at wasn't real.

"I do…" I say softly, looking over my shoulder to see if I can catch a glimpse of his face.

"I'm the closest to the tree…?" He asks as I nod.

"You are."

"Why?"

"Because you're the leader. You're the protector. You're there to take care of the tree with your brothers so no one harms it." I shrug. "At least that's how I see it in my head." I feel his lips touch softly against my back as my eyes slid close.

"Get in the water." He says again, his commanding tone softening as I nod stepping further into the water as he follows. I don't yet turn to him but, I hear him follow after me as the water rises to both of our bodies emerging in it.

I take a slow breath feeling the heat of the water gently burning my flesh, letting my body get used to it. I feel his hands go to my shoulders, moving slowly down my arms as his body presses against my back. I can feel him, all of him and heat is striking throughout my entire being. Another shuttered breath leaves my body as his hands glide slowly over my biceps down to my forearms. His mouth replaces his hands and my breaths were replaced with sighs passing through my lips.

I never knew it could feel like this…

I leaned back into him, his plastron hard and unmoving against my shoulder blades as my backside molded perfectly to his lap. His mouth moved to my neck, kissing and sucking on it softly as I closed my eyes. I felt him guide me back, wrapping a large arm around my stomach and pulling me gently through the water as we sat on a tiled bench, my chest still submerged in the water. His impressive erection sandwiched in between my lower back and his plastron as I sat on his lap but, I wanted to feel more of it.

His hand on my stomach moved lower, guiding my legs open as I moaned softly to his finger entered me slowly. I felt his chest raise and fall against my back as he felt the tightness surrounding his finger, getting a feel of me before pressing forward. He hummed to the feeling, his teeth sliding over my flesh of my neck as his thumb circled my clit.

"Water was a good idea Turtledove." He mused in my ear. "You are very tight." His breathing shuttering as he moved his finger slowly in and out of me as I bucked my hips into his hand.

"Uhh, Leo…" I moaned, turning my face to his as his lips met mine in a kiss. Not like our normal kisses, softly and slow, thought out and precise. This was sloppy and wet as our tongue dragged across each other, my hand gripping the back of his head, pulling him closer to me as his thumb rubbed faster circles around over clit. "Fuck…Yes…" I breathed, bucking into him as he smiled over my mouth.

"Going to cum already Turtledove?" He asked as I nodded. The built up nights and sexual frustrations of having him, wanting him and now, finally having him made this quick. "Then cum." He demanded as I did, clenching around his finger as his thumb continued to circle my throbbing bud.

"Uh, fuck… Yes Leo, yes, yes…" I breathed, coming harder than I think I ever had. Feeling my insides tingle and flesh heat over, even inside the warm water. I feel like I could make it boil.

"That was absolutely stunning to watch." He said, his hands moving up my body and running along my breasts as I moan softly, my body sensitive to his every touch.

"Do I get to watch you come undone too?" I ask, as he smirks.

"I need to be inside you Maggie, I can't wait much longer." He says, placing his face into my neck. The sound of my name coming from his hurried voice makes a moan escape my lips. "Turn around." Placing his hands on my hips he turns me, putting my legs on either side of his large lap. I finally see his beautiful cock and I can't help but lick my lips at the sight of it. Perfect bulbous head, slightly pinked at the tip with a long beautiful shaft taking the same green complexation as his skin. Large wasn't a correct adjective but, my body bucked at the sight of it, my hips grinding on his lap as I bit my lip looking down on him. He needed to be inside me, and I needed him fuckin' in me. "Come here." He said as my body went willingly to him. "I'm going to go slow, tell me if anything…" He starts as I nod.

"You won't hurt me Leo." I say as he nods with a small smile as he lowers me onto him. A slight sting and burn as his head breaches between my folds, sliding into my more but, the water helps with the pressure. His eyes close as his breathing picks up and the pressure of his fingertips around my waist increases. He's trying so hard to keep myself from pulling me down on top of him fully, inching my slowly onto his full length. The burning sensation is taken over by pleasure as I slide down on his magnificent size, taking him completely inside of me as I feel my thighs meet his. I gasp at the feeling of him in me, completely. I've never felt so full before, hitting places I didn't know existed.

"Fuck…" He groans softly his mouth latching onto my neck. "So tight, so good…" I lift myself up slowly as a breath leaves his mouth as his eyes open to mine. "Adjust first." He said softly. I lean my mouth over his feeling the heat building faster inside of me as the pain dissipates to nothing, extinguished by my need for him.

"If you don't start moving in me soon, I'm going to fuck you myself." I say, giving his bottom lip a nip as his mouth opens slowly.

"Oh, Turtledove… You shouldn't have said that…" He sighed, pressing his mouth to him fully as his tongue slid unforgiving against mine. His hands clenched tighter into my hips as he trusted his up from the bench into me. I gasped, almost in shock and pleasure to the new feeling. The tip of his cock hitting the soft tissue of my gspot over and over as my head went back in a moan.

"Oh, fuck…" I moaned, biting my lip. Attempting to keep my cries down as the sound of the splashing was enough to echo in the large space. I could only image what my screams would sound like. It was hard however, keeping them behind clasped teeth as his strengthened legs pushed his hips harder up into me, bouncing me on his lap and beautiful cock. "Fuck, yes Leo…" I moaned as I put my hands over my mouth as he chuckled darkly watching me. One hand escaped my hips and clasped over my breast, feeling the movement of them in his large hand as they moved and bounced before him.

"Absolutely stunning Dove." He moaned. His strong fingers circling my nipples and giving them a pinch as I mewled to the pain and pleasure igniting across my skin.

Waves in the tub start to splash onto the floor as his hips quicken, thrusting up harder into me. My hand is over my mouth, biting down hard on my sore palm as I tried to keep from screaming his name.

"Fuck, Leo, yes, yes just like that, yes." I say over and over again as he grunts, snapping his hips harder and faster into me.

"God Damnit Maggie…" He moans. He encircles his large arms around me, standing up in the large tub and placing me in the edge. My back hits to icy tile, out of the water and I barely notice to the pleasure surging through my entire being. His hand grabs my thigh hitching it higher under his arm and I feel him slide even further inside me, if that was even possible. The tip of his head hitting that spot over and over with each thrust, I start to see stars behind my eyes as I moan, nearly screaming as it echoes in the large cemented space. His free hand clasps over my mouth as his hips continue to piston into me.

The hand on my leg goes between them and plays at my folds, finding my sensitive bud circling it slowly as his hips move faster in pace.

"Fuckin Christ Leo… Yes." I moan, holding onto his hand that was over my face for leverage as his grunters are coming faster, as his hips are moving in more jagged movements.

"I'm gonna cum. Cum with me." He orders as I nod, feeling him hit that perfect spot and pressing my clit in time with his thrust. I come undone again around him, my walls flutter around him clenching and unclenching his perfect length as he leans over me, pressing his mouth to mine. He pulls out of me and I can feel the hot spurts of his cum on my stomach as he moans low and deep against my mouth.

I breath heavily, my back arched over the side of the tub as he leans over me, his mouth kissing along my chest as he catches his breath. He pulls me slowly back into the warm water, into his embrace as I put my arms around his shoulders. My mouth meets his, our tongue lazily dancing together as we kiss. I hum in content to him, the sweet soreness between my legs and strength around my body of his arms. I'm in absolute heaven and never want to leave.

"It's scary to think that only after a few days..." He started, but his words fell short.

"I know." I said, understanding. We couldn't say what we wanted to. Not yet. Not with everything that was looming over us and then me having to just turn around and say goodbye. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling my emotions getting the better of me as I forced them back down. "I want to focus on this. You, and these moments." My voice is weak even to my own ears.

"There will be more of these moments Turtledove. I can promise you that." His face buries itself into my neck, kissing along my skin as I giggle to the feeling. I pull away from him with a smile, leaning over the tub and grabbing my bag of shampoo and soap. I can feel his eyes on me as I need to lean half of my naked body out of the tub to grab my bag to tug it closer. Putting shampoo on and soap readily available I glare over my shoulder at him.

"Enjoying the show?" I ask as he smiles sitting back on the tilted bench, his long arms stretched over the side of the tub.

"I just had a beautiful view, yes." He says his tone matter of fact as I smirk. "May I?" He asks as I start to take down my hair. I turn to him and nod, handing him the shampoo as he takes it.

My hair is already wet from our activities so his fingers are able to work a lather quickly. I close my eyes feeling his skilled fingers message my scalp. I could easily orgasm again from this alone. His large digits working against my scalp, the warm water surrounding me and my body being held up by his. Again Heaven.

Is this a coma dream? No, my subconscious is not this nice to me.

"Is that good?" He asked as I nodded, no words being able to function correctly at the moment as I dunked my head back in the water rising out the suds. He watches as I arch my back and neck back into the water letting the suds clear from my hair.

"I have to condition it." I say almost shyly as he watches me so intensely. He nods, as I smiled putting the cream conditioner in my hands and running it through my strands. "See it's a lot softer now." I smile, letting him run his finger tips through my conditioned hair. I put it wrap it up in a tight bun, holding it in place with a clip and grab my body wash with a sponge. He holds his hand out again as I smirk.

"May I?" He asks again as I nod, putting some wash on the sponge and handing it to him and turning my body to his.

"Smells like something sweet? What is that?" He asked softly as I smiled feeling him place the sponge at the nape of my neck and work down my back. I close my eyes to the feeling of his strong hands working the lather into my skin with the sponge and calming scent filling the space.

"It's hibiscus and coconut." I say, looking over my shoulder at him. "I've always had trouble with scents and this one wasn't too strong that it was overbearing. It was soft enough that I could enjoy it and still feel, I don't know pretty?" I said with a shrug as he hummed.

"This is what I smelt when I first saw you." He breathed, his face at my ear as I felt a shiver up my spine despite the warm water. "Beside your beauty this was the second most intoxicating thing about you. I couldn't get this smell out of my head." He sighed, bringing the sponge down the front of my body as I sighed, leaning back into him. "It suits you." He said, kissing my neck as his hand moved down between my legs as I sighed feeling the sponge softly glide over my folds as he moved to my back. "Anything else?" He asks ringing out the sponge as I smirked.

"I just need to rinse out the conditioner." I shrug as he nods.

"You do that. I'll meet you back in my bedroom." Kissing my mouth softly, he climbs easily from the tub as I take in his naked form. I lick my lips slowly as he dries himself off, and I can feel my stomach twisting in heat all over again. His eyes meet mine in a slow smile as he wraps the towel around his waist. I pout as he comes back over to me, kissing my lips softly. "Finish up, your pruning." He chuckles as I stick my tongue out at him.

I rinse and dress as quickly as I can, leaving the bathroom and nearly slipping on the way out as I attempt to hurry back to a hopefully still very naked Leonardo.

"Well, well, well... There you are." Mikey said jumping over the back of the couch and almost stepping in my way. "Doesn't take two hours to shower?" He says his arms crossing over his chest as I sigh, shaking my head.

"No, but it takes two hours to fuck your brother. Please excuse me." I say, ducking past him as Casey laughs out from the kitchen.

"Hell yeah get it bitch!" She yells at me as I snort a laugh, making my way down to his bedroom. I almost feel like I should knock but, why? I open the door slowly and walk inside, shutting the door behind me as I go in.

Oh, Holy Mother of God…

He's lying on his bed, a sheet covering his waist and a book in his hand.

"Took you long enough." He scolded as I breathed, dropping my bag to the floor. "Come here." He said as I did as I was told, walking to him and climbing over his large lap. "Remember earlier, you wanted to test my stamina?" He questioned as I felt wetness pooled between my thighs. Fuck…

"Yes." I barely managed as he grabbed me, flipping me on his mattress. I could feel his already hardened length against me stomach as his mouth dragged over my neck.

"That was another mistake Turtledove." He warned as I let out a shuttered breath. He slowly lifted himself off me and from the bed, going to his door and locking it. "We don't need any interruptions." He smiled, going back to me and pulling my shorts easily from my body. He took a breath of me and hummed, his face inches from my core. "So sweet." His mouth opened against my thigh, his tongue slowly dragging along my skin as I moaned atop his bedding. "You can be a little louder down here." He said with a smile, his blue sapphires trapping me in their gaze. "Splinter's room is sound proof and those guys with the TV on won't hear anything." He purred, licking up the apex of my thigh as I moaned feeling his warm breath closer to my folds. "Mmm… Smell so good Turtledove. I wanted this for so long…" He said looking over my pussy as if it was a piece of art work. His mouth pressed a soft kiss to the hood, then my folds before his tongue spread them open slowly. My head laid back moaning to the sensation of his long appendage, warm and wet spreading my lips. His fingers opened them for him and I bent my legs giving him better access. "Mmm, good girl." He praised as his mouth closed over my clit sucking softly.

I arched from the bed, my pussy pressing closer to his face as he welcomed it, lapping his tongue around my hole slowly. Circling it and slowly pressing it in as his hands cupped under my ass, bring me closer to him as he fucked me with his tongue.

"Ugh… Leo…" I moaned feeling him fill me in another, completely different way, his tongue licking upwards and flicking my clit. He repeated this cycle, slowly and mind numbingly bringing me so close to my peak and pulling back that I felt like I was going to scream. Finally, his hand joined between my slick legs as it entered my pussy, sliding in and out and started a quick rhythm. His tongue then quickly started sucking and flicking against my clit. My breathing ragged I felt my release coming quick as I pushed myself against his face, clenching around him, my thighs closing around his head as I trashed, grabbing his pillow and screaming his name into it over and over again until I came down from my high. My body tingling, feeling like I was floating as his mouth left soft kisses along my skin as he crawled his way back to me. My eyes opened to his, a proud smile over his beautiful face as I pulled him down to me. My mouth clasping over his, tasting my own musk in his mouth as he moaned to my tongue meeting his.

"My turn." I said with a smile as he laid back on his bed.

"Turtledove, you don't…"

"Shut up." I said as he smiled, almost letting out a small chuckle as I crawled over him. I licked my lips looking at his beautiful cock. "Fuck…" I breath, letting my hand glide over it, watching the iridescent bead of precum drip onto his head. "So beautiful…" I slide down over his legs, kissing my way over them. His beautiful muscles, feeling them flex and roll under his emerald skin. "Next time, I wanna see if I can make myself cum on your thigh." I say, looking up at him as he furrows his brow. "You have really sexy legs." I shrug as he smiles.

"It's going to be hard getting used to hearing that…" He says, putting his arms behind his head. Fuck, even that was fuckin' sexy… I licked my lips watching him as he looked down at me, lust hazed in my eyes. There was no need to hid it now. I fuckin' wanted him, all the Goddamn time.

Fuck, I wasn't going to be able to get anything done. Bishop who?

Shit…

Whatever, I have a beautiful cock to suck. I smile to myself, looking down at said cock and lick the bead of precum from his head. His eyes close slowly. That's right baby, enjoy yourself. I lick slowly down his long shaft, taking in every inch of him. The color and texture, the thickness, his girth, his taste, musk. I hum to everything as I take him in my mouth, slowly guiding him as far down my throat as I can take him. He grunts, his hands clenching the bedsheets at his sides as I wrap my hand around what I can't fit. My other hand slides down further between his legs, feeling his balls and the soft tissues of his tail. His body jumps slightly and his eyes open wide, looking at me. I only continue letting my pinky finger trail along the length of his trail as he churrs low and deep in his chest, his hands gripping harder into the sheets.

"Fuck Maggie…" He says, his breathing becoming heavier as I start to bob my head on him, messaging his tightening balls in my hand as two fingers now slowly press into his tail, sliding slowly back and forth over it. His grunts are more animalistic than in the tub. This it going to hit him a lot harder. I want to smile but, my jaw hurts way too much. "I'm gonna cum." His voice his strained but, deep as I hear the cloth in his fists tear as my cheeks hallow out and head bobs faster along his length. "Fuck…" He breaths, his head back against the wall as I feel his cum shooting down my throat. I give a few pumps, feeling more streams shoot before pulling back completely, licking everything away.

I'm barely completely pulled back before I'm pinned beneath him.

"How'd you know about my tail?" His breathing still ragged from his orgasm as I smiled. He seemed angry but, I knew it was more confusion than anything.

"They're sensitive right?"

"Yes."

"Basic turtle anatomy." I shrugged as his breathing started to settle. "Same way you know my clit is sensitive, I know your tail would be."

"No one's ever done that before." He said as I smile.

"Well, I'm sure no one's ever asked to fuck your legs before either. So, you're welcome." I shrug as he presses his forehead down to mine with a laugh.

"That's very true Turtledove."

"So, protein bar and go for round three?" I chuckle as he lifts his head with a devilish smile.

"Don't tempt me Dove." He growled, kissing my neck as I chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered opened to the soft candle light still flickering against the old brick walls. It took my mind a second to remember where I was and what had happened. The ache in between my legs was a wonderful reminder, as well the heavy arm draped around my waist. My stomach filled with excited butterflies as I placed my hand over his. His large fingers grasping gently to mine as his breathing changed, taking a slow deep one in.

"Morning Dove…" His voice just out of sleep made goosebumps crawl along my skin as I clenched my eyes shut tight. His chest vibrated with a low churr, smelling my excitement as I pressed my sore thighs together searching for the friction I needed.

"Morning…" My voice was soft, shy almost as his chest vibrated again, this time with a low chuckle. His fingers gripped into the thick flesh of my hip, turning me towards him. His blue eyes dark with his own excitement as it pressed eagerly into my backside. I hummed to the girth of it, rolling my hips back against him as he nearly growled taking his place back over me.

"You smell exquisite in the morning…" He breathed, his mouth descending onto mine. Lazy open kisses as his tongue rolled and massaged against mine, morning breath be damned it felt too good to notice. My moans and little noises of pleasure only seemed to push his need further, wrapping my legs around his naked waist as the thick head of his cock brushed along my swollen lips. "I don't want to hurt you." His face was hidden into my neck but, I knew his eyes were clenched shut, holding back his want and attempting to keep hold of his precious resolve.

"You feel too good for it to hurt…" I manage to breath as his chest rumbles against mine, stimulating my nipples as I arch into him. "Please…" I beg and that was enough for him to give in, pressing his length between the warmth of my folds. "Yes…" I breath pressing my fingers into the tight skin of his neck and shoulders, grabbing and pulling him closer.

His pace was unlike the night before. Slow thrusts of his hips as his length buried inside me, then pulling back with the same torturous pace. My body felt ignited in flames as his head hit the perfect spot with each slow but powerful thrust of his hips. My hands searched his body, down over his plastron and grabbing into the sides of his skin, feeling each muscle flex and roll with each thrust of his hips. It was mind numbing, the pleasure coursing through my entire begin. His warm breath cascading along my neck, each pant releasing as his hips went flush with mine. The build up was agonizingly slow but, so good as my release was met.

"Yes, Leo…" I moaned out slow and needy as his mouth left soft kisses long the curve of my jaw. "I'm gonna cum…" It came suddenly and all at once as my body clenched around him. Fingers into dense muscle and thigh around strong hips as my core wrapped and pluses around his length.

"Yes Dove, cum for me…" His voice like molten lava against my ear as another wave hit me as he pulsed inside me. His hips snapping faster as he came, holding onto me my body tightly as he rode out his release. "Fuck…" He breathed into my neck, my body sweaty with the heat of our morning session.

"I agree." I smiled, as his face lifted up to meet mine. His mouth pressing against my lips, slow and thoughtful before pulling back and letting his eyes read over my expression. I'm sure he was satisfied of the pure bliss that was registering over my features as a large smile went over his handsome face.

"I could get used to waking up like that…" He said, a hint of shyness to his tone as if I wouldn't agree. I placed my hand against the apple of his cheek, lifting my head to meet his lips once more.

"Me too." I smile as he gives me one back, slipping his body from mine. The feeling of missing his weight didn't last long as he tugged me onto his plastron, placing his hand over my back resting along the curve of my ass. I could defiantly get used to this…

"Donnie wanted to go over the plans with you regarding the Gala tonight…" His voice different now as we talked about the mission at hand. I nodded, not wanting to leave our moment of bliss as my fingers lazily traced along the groves of his plastron. "Are you sure you're ready and willing to do this by yourself?" He asked, his brilliant blue eyes meeting mine with worry as I smiled.

"I'm going to ask questions, I won't go in and immediately walk up to Shredder and be like what the fuck? I know how to be tactful." I shrugged as he eyed me, unsure as I rolled my eyes. "Leonardo, I will not be foolish about this, believe me. I know as well as you how dangerous that man is."

"Do you?" He asked, his hands resting now from their own lazy venture along my skin. "This isn't the same as watching or reading something Maggie. This is real life…" He breathed, attempting to make me understand the severity of this mission, as if I didn't already know. I was brought here to help, not knowing what the fuck I would be getting myself into. Especially not in the predicament I was currently in, or in last night… But, I was not complaining.

"I do Leo. I'm going there to ask questions regarding EPF as a reporter would… I'm sure Don and April have many notes for me to read and go over that would be good questions to ask. They don't seem like they would lead me into this blind."

"They wouldn't…" He said reluctantly, not wanting to let this go. "Doesn't mean I have to like this… But, I won't be far anyways…" He sighed, my body raising and falling with his large breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be on a neighboring roof top, watching out. Raphael and Casey will be close by as well. I'm not leaving you up there without any help or precaution. That's not how we do things." I smiled at that. Of course he'd be near by, watching and keeping a protective eye.

"I wouldn't want you too far anyways…" I smile, leaning down to his mouth as he gives in to my kiss. Slow and soft at first before his hands grip into my backside, pulling me against him. I can feel his apprehension with the power of his hands and his mouth over mine. My eyes clench shut tight as my arms snake around his neck, holding myself closer to his large body.

"I have to get the guys up for morning practice." He whispered against my mouth, leaving small kisses over my neck.

"You don't _have_ to." I smile as he chuckles, my body once again moving to the power of his chest. His hands slip off of me as I pout like a child. "Can I watch?" I ask as his brow furrows.

"You'd want to?"

"Of course." I smile as he slowly gets from the bed, his naked form absolutely beautiful in the bouncing light of the warm candles. My eyes wander and my lip goes between my teeth as he walks back to the bed, releasing it from it's hold.

"Then get dressed." He commanded as I nodded slowly, getting from his mattress as if I was in a trance. "Donnie or April would have most likely made coffee too so, you won't be falling asleep on me." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I would be able to fall asleep watching you train… Or watching you, at all." I smile, licking my lips slowly as he brings up his pants, buckling them at his waist.

We both dress as Donnie and April greet us in the kitchen. My face heats as April gives me a knowing smile handing me a large cup of coffee.

"Good morning you two." She said as Leo pulled out a chair for me, going on to make his tea.

"Morning…" I murmur as she chuckles, nudging me with her hip.

"How did you two sleep?" She asks with a bright smile as I roll my eyes. Leonardo chuckles behind me as I turn to the uncharacteristic response. I would have thought he'd be as off put as I am by the childish questions but, he was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Didn't get much sleep actually." He responded as Donnie snorted a laugh into his coffee, his eyes shifting from mine to Leo's shell.

"I slept fine." I say as Leo pours his hot water into a small cup, coming around the side of me to take a seat.

"I bet you did." He whispered as he took a seat beside me. My face flushed completely as April smiled happily at us from across the table.

"Are you going to join in on the training today?" She asked as I chuckled.

"Absolutely not. I'm way too sore…" I sigh as Leo smiles into his cup. "Sore from yesterday's training!" I correct as April chuckles shaking her head.

"Relax Mags." She said waving off my embarrassment. "We're just teasing you. I'm glad that you two are getting along…" She smiled. I looked over at Leo, his arm draped over the back of my chair as he matched my widening smile. It was addictive to look at him and meet those beautiful eyes. I never wanted to stop.

"I'm glad too…" I say softly as he nods, taking a sip of his tea.

He finished and woke his remaining brother's, basically dragging Mikey out of his bed as Casey and Raphael both dragged their feet to the kitchen. Everyone eventually made their way to the Dojo to start morning training.

* * *

Watching them all stretch and run through katas was mesmerizing. Their large bodies moving so fluid, like water. My eyes wandered over all of them slowly watching their differences and it was notable how different they all were. Mikey's movements were faster but with percision, Donatello's more lucid and precise, Raphael's strong and fierce while Leonardo's were almost all three.

Watching them with weapons was even more beautiful. Shinning metal and dull wood blurring together as they went through their routines. It was almost like a dance it was so fluid and beautiful the way they moved. My eyes tried to keep up with them but, it was hard to know if I was watching Leo or Mikey once they stopped and my eyes finally focused on the color of their bandana. Splinter watched from his corner, a proud calm over him as he said nothing and needed to say nothing to his sons as they trained.

"How's everything going?" I jumped to the sound of her voice as Rennet smiled at me, kneeling beside me, watching the training. April chuckled to my reaction as I sighed, shaking my head.

"You should come with a bell…" I said, going back to watching the brother's as Rennet frowned, looking at her outfit. "It's going fine Rennet… What can I do for you?"

"Well, the Gala is tonight…" She said, looking over at me.

"It is."

"This is a very important part of why you're here…" She said, her blue eyes looking into mine, pleading. I remembered that look, matching the expression in my bedroom that night we first met.

"That's why I'm here Rennet…" I said shaking my head. "Why would I take this any less serious now?"

"I don't want you to get… Distracted." She said, her eyes shifting towards the center of the room as I followed them. Leonardo. I nearly scoffed, how did she expect me _to not_ get distracted, look at him.

"I know what I need to do Rennet." I say softly as she crosses her arms.

"And what's that?" She asks. "What are you planning on doing at the Gala? You haven't event went over it with Donnie and April yet."

"You haven't given me a chance too." I argue as she shakes her head.

"Because you're busy gawking at your new boyfriend. This is serious Margert." My eyes narrow on hers as the turtles stop their training to our fighting that has gotten louder by the minuet. Leonardo makes his way over to us, kneeling beside me as his hand goes to my shoulder.

"Is everything OK over here?"

"She has a mission to complete and you are going to be a distraction." Rennet snaps, her finger pointing at him as his eyes glare at her. "She needs to stay focused on this to protect all of you, but that's not going to happen if you're constantly having sex."

"Watch your tone Rennet…" Leonardo warned as Rennet's face burned red. Michelangelo made his way over to us now, dropping his hand for her to take.

"I think we need a minuet…" He said softly as Rennet looked up at him, sighing and grabbing his hand as he pulled her up swiftly. She was surprised by the force of his pull as her body went into his. "Excuse us." He said as Leo nodded to his little brother as he and Rennet let the Dojo.

"Well, now that we have a break… Maggie, let me show you what we've been working on." Donnie said with a small smile as he nodded his head towards the exit of the Dojo. He walked into his lab as I followed with Leonardo close behind. "So, first up we have your badge." He said handing me badge with my picture on it.

"How did you…" April took out my cell phone from her back pocket handing it back to me.

"Time was of the essence?" She said as I glared at her snatching my phone back. "We just needed it for your picture." She shrugged as I tucked it away. "I went through it, no one else." She said darting her eyes over to Donnie, knowing exactly what I was worried about. All of my ridiculous saved photos of fan art and pictures of the guys that I had on there from back in my universe. I let out a slow breath as Donnie handed me another object.

"This is an ear piece." He said as I took the small nude colored device. "It will let us hear you and you us. There is also a small camera inside of it so if anything goes sideways we can come and get you."

"Like I said earlier I'll be on a rooftop near by, I won't be far." Leo said, touching the back of my arm gently as I looked back at him with a small smile.

"Raphael and Casey will be on another a couple blocks back to just in case." Donnie added.

"This." April smiled holding out a garment bag as I took another slow breath. "Is your dress." I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"You don't even know my size."

"I got your phone, you don't think I looked at your clothing sizes?" She asked with a duh voice. "Please."

"Whatever Nancy Drew. Let me see it." I said, folding my arms over my chest as she unzipped the bag. It was stunning, and not my style at all but, I knew right away why she chose it. The blue matches Leonardo's mask perfectly and would make my complexion look like milky smooth.

"I can help with your hair and makeup." She gushed as I touched the fabric, letting the beading and embellishments glide through my fingers.

"This isn't too much?" I ask as she shakes her head.

"It's black tie." She shrugged. "Oh, and shoes." She said, holding out a pair of strappy black shoes with four inch heals.

"I'm going to snap and ankle in those things!" I chuckle, grabbing them and looking at the size. "What if I have to fight?" I ask as Leo sighed behind me.

"You won't." He says almost as a finality as I nod.

"You won't." Donnie added. "It'll be quick and painless. Just come questions and you're out." He smiled.

"Come on, let's go see how the dress looks!" April said, grabbing the bag and my hand and heading to Leonardo's room. Leonardo followed close behind us. "Casey come help us try on this dress." She called as Casey smiled, kissing Raph on the cheek.

"I don't need help putting on a dress." I sighed as Casey wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Of course you do." She said. She put her hand on Leonardo's chest as we made our way to his bedroom. "No, no boys allowed."

"It's my room." He protested as she stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door in his face.

"Mature." I said with an arched brow as she sat on the edge of his bed with a shrug.

"Alright, so… I bought a bra to go with it too but, you might not need one. Try it on without it first." She said, handing me the bag. I looked at her waiting for them to leave too as they both sat there watching.

"Um… Can I get a little…"

"Oh please, like we haven't seen it before. Just strip." Casey said waving her hand as I sighed, putting the dress on the bed. I hesitate to take off my clothes looking over at April and Casey. April smiles at me, turning around to give me some privacy as Casey rolled with a small roll of her eyes. I take off my clothes quickly, taking the dress from it's hanger and slipping it on, praying it will fit.

"OK… Um, can someone help me zip it…?" I ask softly, smoothing out the front as April turns to me, gasping softly as she helped zip me up as they both sighed happily behind me.

"Wow, looks bangin…" Casey says with a chuckle. "Leo is going to lose his shit."

"I think they're all going to lose their shit." April said with a smile. "Try the shoes." She said handing them to me. I rolled my eyes strapping them on.

"Leo doesn't exactly have a mirror in here, so…"

"Bathroom." April smiled happily going to Leonardo's bedroom door, opening it to Leonardo leaned against the alcove hallway. His eyes widened as he took me in. His eyes slowly ranking over my body in the long blue dress.

"Wow…" He breathed as I rolled my eyes waving him off.

"I don't even know what I look like yet."

"Good, you look good…" He said, holding his hand out for me to take as I smiled at the gesture taking his hand. I felt my heart flutter as he helped me walk the hallway to the bathroom. I heard a catcall whistle from the kitchen as Raphael came over to me, nudging his brother out of the way.

"Well, hello Maggie." He said, wrapping his large arm around my shoulders, pushing Leo out of the way. I chuckled to his antics as Leo pushed him back, taking my hand again.

"I don't know if Casey would like you hittin' on me like this?" I chuckle as he looks over at Casey who's next to me.

"She's fine with it…" Casey says with a shrug.

"You look hot Maggie." Raph said with a chuckle as I smiled.

"Thank you Raph."

"Wow…" Donnie said, fumbling with a gadget in his hand as he recovered it quickly. "Um, that's a beautiful dress… Good job babe." He said looking to April who smiled proudly.

"She does look wow doesn't she?" April said proudly, walking with us to the bathroom as we finally made it so I could see what the hell all the fuss was about.

The dress and shoes made me nearly as tall as Leo. The slit up the side shown off my toned legs, and thick thighs but modest enough to wear to the gala. The top was cut high but the back of it was low, showing off the middle of my tattoo just before you could see the turtles at the base of the tree. The color was perfect to match Leonardo's bandana and his eyes as I looked up at him in the mirror, his eyes ranking over my slowly. His smile spreading over his face as I matched it with a reddened to my cheeks.

"So, you like it?" I ask, turning to him as he sighs softly.

"A little too much, I don't know if I want Saki seeing you in it." He said, grabbing my hands. His large fingers gliding up my arms as he pulled me into his body. "I know it'll be quick and painless but, I can't help but worry." He sighed as I smiled, nodding. I knew he would be worried… It was his nature.

"I'll be fine. I'll keep my head down and ask smart questions. Nothing too out there. Just, try and get some answers about EPF and Bishop as any News Reporter would." I shrug as he smiles softly bending his face down to mine kissing my cheek softly.

"Doesn't mean I'm still not going to worry." He whispers, making a hot sensation burn between my legs as I chill crawls up my spine.

"You have everything you need…" We heard Donnie's voice say from the entrance of the bathroom. "Why don't we go over your questions for tonight." He said, looking to Leonardo as he sighed nodding his head.

"We need to make sure you're ready." He said, his eyes confirming my own worries as I nodded. His fingers gripping into my arms for reassurances as I took a slow breath. I was nervous too. How could I not be? Looking into the actual faces of real villains I've known since childhood and just suspecting to act normal? I gave him a nod to give him his own reassurances even though I knew he could see right through it.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"So, I don't want you to be nervous." Donnie started as I was back in my normal clothes, leaning against Donnie's computer desk as he and April went over a sheet of questions they prepared. We all stood in Donatello's lab, as April and he went over questions I was to go over for the Gala this evening. Everyone except to Michelangelo and Rennet who still remained silent since the outburst this morning.

"They're basic questions and we can read them out to you if you get nervous when you're there. Or, you can have them in your phone. Most reports carry their questions in their phones." April said with a shrug as I smiled nodding my head, she of course missing the irony.

"So, I approach Saki and Bishop out of the gate?" I ask as April and Donnie look to one another.

"No…" Rennet says softly as she walks into the lab with Mikey close behind her. "You should start with lower personal, perhaps Karai and Hun. You won't be able to get to Saki right away, he'll be surrounded by Foot. Karai however will be mingling with everyone."

"You want me to just approach Karai?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you kidding me?"

"You'd rather just approach Saki?" She asked almost flabbergasted. "What's the difference?" I look over at Leonardo and sigh as I shake my head.

"There is no difference I suppose…" I say as Leo places his hand at my lower back rubbing it softly. The touch almost burns. I know it's meant to be comforting but, right now it's almost like he's apologizing.

"Karai will be more welcoming. She is more apt to approach people and has spoken with the public before." April nodded. "She's not exactly the best person in the world and can be equally as dangerous as Saki however, if I was there and was to approach someone it would be her…" She sighed as I nodded.

"She may even approach you if you knows you're with a news outlet." Donnie added.

"You just have to play it cool when you're in there…" Casey added. "When she approaches you, you can't fan girl on her."

"Why would I?" I ask with a look of disgust as she chuckles with a shrug.

"I don't know that's kind of your thing."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up at the large building before me. The Foot Headquarters didn't exactly scream evil villain tonight, it exuded elegance and sophistication. The rich, blood red velvet curtains draped to the floor as I climbed the large black and gold marble staircase to the two Foot Ninja who held vigil as the guests arrived.

"Invitation." One asked as I smiled at them, my dark red lips April help paint for me spreading into a smile as the masked solider looked over my badge. He scanned it as my heart started to beat a little faster in my chest. The device beeped twice before glowing green. "Confirmed, go ahead." He said, nodding his head inside as I took a slow breath stepping through to the main entry way.

The room itself was filled with people, it was be easy for me to get lost in here and lose a target if I wasn't careful. I needed to pay close attention. Everyone was wearing black tie, suits and dresses covered in beads. It was one of the fancy settings I've ever set foot in. My stomach twisted a bit with nerves… Was I absolutely sure I could do this? I noticed some reports off to the side, looking a little out of step like me. Their camera's around their necks and notepads slapping against their palms as their assistants chased down crab puffs. I smirked a little, yeah… I could do this.

"Alright, good job Maggie first step complete. Now, let's see if we can spot some familiar faces…" Donnie's voice came through in my ear piece as I nearly jumped to the sound. I looked around making sure no one noticed, making sure to keep my hand from my ear. I nearly forgot about the "James Bond" devices he hooked me up with.

"Stay focused and keep calm…" Leonardo's voice was low and true as it came through next making me take a slow breath. I held my head a little higher as I started ascended the stairs to the main floor. I acted as though he was there beside me, taking my arm as we walked down the stairs together. It made me feel unstoppable.

I quickly grabbed a champagne flute off a tray, scanning the room slowly. As I brought the sweet flavor to my lips my eyes finally met Karai's. The ebony hair beauty was off from the main room, chatting with Hun and some people who look to be Police. As soon as her eyes met mine she smiled and excused herself.

I cleared my throat, taking another larger pull of the glass as Karai took slow steady steps towards me. The dress she wore was stunning, fitting her body like a black lace glove. Her fit form was small and agile as it crossed the sea of people making an almost b-line to me. I smoothed out my dress, my hips and stomach as Karai eyed me slowly up and down.

"Hello…" She said slowly, taking another two champagne flutes from a passing tray. "You're with the media." She said eyeing my badge as I nodded. She let her fingers glide between the plastic, her dark finger tips painted in crimson reading my name. "Maggie Smith. Nice to meet you." She said with a red smile as she took a sip of her drink. "You're new." She said, giving me another slow pass of her eyes as I took a slow breath and another large pull of the new champagne I was given, nodding my head.

"I'm with a Podcast for NYU. We're interested in the business that Saki is doing with this new cooperation EPF?" I said slowly as her dark eyes flickered up to mine. Her perfectly manicured brow arching in question as her smile rounded the rim of her glass.

"Those students do a lot of research don't they…" She hummed, as she dropped the badge back to my chest. "Tell me Maggie, why are you so interested in the EPF?"

"Well, to know what it is exactly. The Earth Protection Force, correct? We want to know what we're being protected from. We have seen trucks all over the city with the logo and have seen a man with certain people in this room, including yourself Miss Karai. We're just curious, my listeners are curious to know what Saki is doing and what he plans on doing for the people of New York and our generation. If he plans on helping this city, how does he plan on helping this city with this EPF and from what?" I asked… My words got faster as I spoke as my heart raced faster. I didn't know if I blew my cover or not but, I knew I sounded concerned… I probably sounded insane.

"Easy..." Leonardo's voice sounded again in my ear.

"Let's go get you some air…" Karai said with concern in her tone, placing her hand to my lower back as she took me out to a balcony. I felt the cooling air of the night on my face as I placed my drink down on the marble ledge.

"What have you done now Karai? Scaring the new reporters already?" A woman asked as she leaned against the entryway of the balcony. Karai sighed, looking me over as she placed her hand against my cheek. I furrowed my brow shifting back from her touch as Karai dropped her hand at my reaction.

"Shut up Marylin… She just needs some air, these stupid events get people all worked up." Karai said as I looked over at the woman. She was tall and blonde and absolutely stunning. I groaned, putting my head in my hands as Karai gently rubbed my back.

"I'll go get her some water." She said softly as Karai nodded.

"You two know each other?" I asked, looking back to the woman as she walked to the bar. Her statuesque physique making my stomach literally churn. Please don't let this be _that_ Marylin...

"She is a… Friend… Try and keep friends with the Police as much as we can." Karai said carefully as Marylin came back, handing me a glass of water. She was kind as she looked me up and down taking in my dress.

"Beautiful dress…" She said, her eyes looking off as she took a slow breath. "Karai, you and I need to talk, we'll leave…"

"Maggie." I said softly.

"Maggie here to get some air."

"I don't exactly have anything to discuss with you." Karai said shortly as she gave me a small smile.

"I beg to differ… Have you spoken with… Him."

"You know damn well I haven't spoke with him in years." She hissed, looking towards me and then grabbing Marylin by the arm as they went off to the other side of the large balcony.

"Looks like Fearless' exs are gonna have it out." Rapheal's voice came from my ear as Leonardo's sigh came through right after.

"Sh…" I said softly, turning myself so I could hear them with the ear piece as well as get surveillance if needed.

"This is something that is beyond you or I Karai…" Marylin said softly. "Shredder is losing it, slowly and now with this new asshole I don't know what he's planning but this isn't pretty."

"You don't think I know that? Why do you think I'm playing pretty princess and running through all this bullshit? I'm putting my life on the line to pretend. I'm sick of pretending and playing this game of back and forth. I want it to be done." Karai hissed, her voice cracking softly as Maggie furrowed her brow. "You don't think I don't want to go and find him right now and tell him what's going on? I'd be killed, he'd be killed. I couldn't do that to him or his family." She said, as she looked out over the skyline. "Not again."

"You don't think he already knows? Donnie has surveillance all over this…"

"Shh…" Karai hissed. "Do not say their names here, are you crazy?" She said, looking over Marylin's shoulder to make sure no one was watching or listening in. Her eyes caught mine again as I quickly looked down. _Shit._ "Maggie." She said as I took a slow breath in. "Are you feeling better?" She asked softly as I nodded my head. "Maybe you should go home?" She suggested as Marylin nodded.

"I can call one of my buddies to get you a car." She said, grabbing her phone as I shook my head.

"No, no… Um. That's fine. I think I should just head back inside." I said softly as Leonardo's voice said 'no' in my ear.

"Meet me two blocks, where we planned." He said. "I'll text you the address." I felt my phone buzz in my hand as I looked down at it.

"Actually um, that's my boyfriend…" I said softly with a smirk as I looked down at my phone. Karai walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"If you need a good reference for a media source just let me know… Here…" She said giving me a smile as she took my phone.

"Oh no that's…" I said as she looked at the text message. Her brow furrowed as she read the name and address. I felt my stomach drop as her eyes lifted to mine then slowly back down at the badge that had gotten me in. A smile slowly broke across her face as she gave me back my phone, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Tell him." She said softly as I nodded.

"Why don't you?" I ask as she sighs, shaking her head.

"I'll see you out Maggie."

We walk to the street in silence as Marilyn makes it back to her Police friends, some in uniform, some in black tie. She slowly fills them in on some things as they scan the area. Foot Ninja escort some out along with me as Karai say her good-byes.

"You should explain yourself and then…" She holds up her hand, stopping me from going any further as she takes a slow breath.

"I've burned many bridges. Regardless of how this ends, I'm going to be on the wrong side." She shrugged. "That's my own doing. But, as long as Saki fills pockets of backwards cops, there will be more cops to lend an ear to." She said smiling at Marylin as she walked down the stairs to the street.

"C'mon kid, this party sucks anyways…" Marylin said with a wink, putting her arm around my shoulders. "I got some information I can share with the Turtles if they're willing to hear it." She said into my ear as I shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Her phone started ringing and she stopped walking with me on the sidewalk, following the directions Leonardo had given me. She smirked to the number, answering her phone as she pulled it out of her clutch.

"Hello Donatello." She said with a large smile as she looked up to the skyline, noticing the flowing bandanas of two large turtles. She nudged me, pointing up as I followed her long arm seeing Raphael and Leonardo. They leaped over head and headed in the direction we were going. "Got it, I'll take her there." She said as she hung up. "Alright Maggie Sue, I hope you don't mind climbing in heals." She said, hiking up her dress and walking her way down a long dark alleyway. "And don't worry, I got my 10 millimeter with me, strapped to my leg so, we're good."

"Of course you do…" I sigh as I followed her to a fire escape.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, following this beautiful Amazonian we made it to an abandoned roof top. I was a sweating, heaving mess as Marylin barely broke into a sweat. Her skin glistening perfectly in the moonlight as she sung her long blonde hair over her shoulder. I glared at her as I saw Raphael and Leonardo discussing to themselves, leaning on the ledge of the roof top.

"Would have been easier if you carried me…" I griped as Leo smirked a little, coming over to me. His large arms wrapped around my waist, taking me in.

"Are you OK?"

"Define OK?" I said looking up at him as he nodded. His eyes shifted to Marylin, nodding to her. She was nearly just as tall as he was, especially in her heals… Jesus Christ she was an Amazon. Her long legs shifted as she followed his body language, placing her hands on her hips as she approached him.

"Thank you for bringing her to us safely." He said kindly, however his body language still aloof and almost cold.

"Of course, it's my job. How have you been?" She asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, you?"

"Good. Same ol' same ol…"

"Great, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can we get this shit over with?" Raphael said as Casey chuckled.

"Good to see your personality hasn't changed at all Raph." Marylin said as he flipped her off. "Karai wasn't able to give me much but, this Bishop guy is not to be fucked with. He's been around, awhile… No one really knows how long. I think you would have to cut him open like a tree and count the fuckin' rings. The Earth Protection Force is what we all think it is, Aliens. And Saki is planning what we all figured he was planning. He wants you guys, cut up and dissected on a table…"

"Jesus…" Casey said as Raph put his arm around her.

"The more we know the better…" Leo said as I nodded.

"We'll be a step ahead of him, if even by a little. If we know his plan, if we know anything we can stop it before it starts. Do the Police plan on…" Marylin laughed as she turned to me. I furrowed my brow at her reaction. I felt my hand twitch at my side, I wanted to fuckin' slap her.

"The Police? Girl, the Police aren't gonna do shit. The Turtles help us and are seen as heroes to some… _To some_. But, the others, they're freaks just like anyone else would see them. You don't think I've tried to change their minds? It's just like Saki filling their pockets and Hun owning half this town." She shook her head. "I got into law enforcement because my dad was killed by Purple Dragons, just like Casey's. My mom worked three jobs to keep us fed and a roof over my head. I wanted to change this city and look at it." She breathed. "I will die defending this City and what it means, and these four brothers are what this City needs. Just like I lay my life on the line for my brother's in arms I lay my life on the line for these brother's banded in colors." She said as I nodded, feeling my eyes well up with tears. "You will too… I can tell." She said softly. "Why haven't I seen her before?" She asked, sniffing as she looked back to Leonardo. "You hidin' her or somethin'?" She chuckled as Leo smirked, placing his hand around my waist.

"I would never hide her… She fell into our laps actually, happy accident…" He said, kissing my cheek softly as Marylin smiled.

"Can she fight?"

"She can." I answered as she nodded.

"Good… I learn anything more and I'll let you know. Karai will come around…" She said softly as Leo shook his head.

"She won't and she has her reasons." He said.

"You don't want her to." She said as he looked over at her.

"I have my reasons." He said as she nodded.

"You have my number if you need anything. Tell Donnie he did good work with that badge." She smirked, heading down the fire escape. "See ya guys."

"Doesn't seem like your type…" I say softly, looking up at Leo as he snorts a laugh.

"No? And what's my type?"

"Oh, Karai is definitely your type." I said, walking away from him as he grabs my waist, pulling me back.

"No, you are mistaken." His voice low as his fingertips slowly gracee along the edge of the fabric at the back of my dress, softly kissing against my skin. My body shivers as my eyes shutter close, pressing further into him. "You are my type." He breaths into my ear as I sink further into his body. "I just didn't know you existed until now." His arms encircled around me, lifting me up into his arms as I made a noise of shock in my throat. He chuckled to the sound as my hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Now I can carry you." He said as he nodded to Raphael, doing the same to Casey as he took off over the roof tops.

My hands clenched tightly into his thick flesh as I felt the wind against my face. The feeling of my body being tossed up and weightless as it fell back to earth was exhilarating. His hands never wavering from my body, holding my tighter to his chest as his breath washed against my ear was euphotic. I chanced to look up from his shoulder, the blur of the night sky whizzing past as his strong legs carried us over the roof tops. The flash of green and red to our right as he raced his brother home. I buried my face back in his neck as a chuckle left his chest.

"I would never drop you Turtledove." He breathed, as I felt the wind and jostling stop all at once. "You can let go now." He chuckled, kissing my forehead as I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the surroundings of the main entrance to the lair with Raphael and Casey following close behind.

"You always cheat Fearless." Raph sighed, shoving his brother as Leo dodged it efficiently smiling down at me.

"Excuses, excuses little brother." He called as he took my hands. "You've had a long night." He said, tucking a wild strand of hair behind my ear. "You should head to bed." He suggested as I smirked.

"I need to shower." I said, feeling the grim and sweat from the climb and the makeup on me as he smirked.

"I'll join you." He said as I felt my body heat to the offer.

"Hold it you two." Donnie said leaning against his lab doorway. "I need my equipment back please. I need to analyze it. Thank you." He said opening his hands as I kept my eyes on Leo, taking the ear piece out and slipping off the badge. I placed them in Donatello's hand as Leonardo kept his gaze on mine. I bumped into the couch as I walked backwards towards the bathroom, attempting to keep my eyes on his as he stood stoic at the entryway, his arms crossed over his chest, watching me. "You're both ridiculous." Donnie said as he watched me, bump and navigate blindly to the bathroom.

Leonardo finally shifted as I jumped, squealing in surprised as he laughed coming at me in full force and tossing me over his shoulder. He placed his hand firmly on my ass keeping me in place as he walked us both into the bathroom.

"First time I've seen Leo happy like that in awhile…" Donnie smiled as he heard Maggie's giggles echo through the cemented tiled space.

"Yeah…" April sighed as Donatello looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"She's not here forever Don…" She said sadly as Donnie looked back to the bathroom and then to his red headed girlfriend. "Rennet has a plan for her, she has to work it out precisely or… This could all go to shit… You could all…" Her lip started to quiver as Donnie wrapped his long arms around her, bringing her to his lanky form.

"That's not going to happen Princess, I won't let it." He promised as April shook her head, clenching tightly to her nerdy boyfriend.

"Can't make promises like that Donnie…" She whimper softly into his plastron as he held her tighter.

"We'll make this work, we always do."


End file.
